Shadows and Morning Light
by AmyV00
Summary: The sequel to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Zuko and Katara are expecting, a mysterious illness is sweeping the world, and everything's not how the gAang planned. In the end...There will be love, new beginings, new futures, and someone's death.
1. First Snow

Shadows and Morning Light

Chapter 1 – First Snow

Katara walked the full length of the hall; twice to be sure she'd truly walked the entire distance. She bit the corner of her sleeve, the red silk catching in her teeth. Instinctively her hand rested on her stomach. It was still flat, not a single sign of change was evident except to Toph. Katara's eyes darted to the door. Voices passed in small whispers. She looked down at her sleeve, the edges beginning to fray. Wearing red was incomparably different from her native blue hues. She sighed and darted into her room. Not even a full minute passed before she emerged in long blue robes. Her pacing resumed. Servants and maids paused just for a moment to glance her way in concern. Autumn leaves gently floated to the ground on the other side of the tall glass windows. Much of the palace was rebuilt, and even so there was much still under construction. It wasn't the dark and frightening place it once was; the place they once dreaded.

She stopped pacing; her mind fell silent as the steady footsteps grew louder, closing in from the adjacent hallway. Then came the sound of a chuckle; a light laugh that was so familiar it was as though she'd always known it. Her heart skipped a beat. It was her doings that brought his heart to pieces. Katara cringed. Someone else spoke. His voice was as well familiar, once harsh but now gentle, patient and kind. Though many believed time had changed him and brought him to be the Firelord he'd become, the gAang knew better. He'd never been villainous; Zuko was nothing like his father. She let out her heavy breath as her two closest companions rounded the corner. Zuko stood, still, taller than Aang, but the young Avatar was gaining on him. They looked up at her nervous pretense and then turned to each other with bright smiles and slightly restrained laughter. Katara rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Her long blue silk sleeves rippled like waves on the ocean.

The two stopped with almost innocent smiles. Aang was the first to speak, "Hey Katara, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something." He sounded excited, his eyes twinkling with delight. Normally, his mood was contagious, but today it was anything but and it sent a cold chill up Katara's spine.

"Could we talk somewhere else, Aang?" She glanced from the bald monk to the Firelord. Zuko's smile faded.

"I should go…" He glanced away, sensing the draw of attention, "I have a lot of work to do. You know, being the Firelord and all…" Zuko glanced to his friend who just tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity. He turned away quickly and darted back from where they'd come.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aang's eyes lit up as he turned back to his waterbending master.

"Let's go outside Aang." She smiled and guided him to the tall glass doors. They stepped out together; the warm air was stagnant and smelled as though something fragrant was burning. The turning leaves over and tumbled from the trees in the amber light. In the trees there were remnants of the wedding. Aang smiled to himself, falling in step with their slow pace. It had been just a few days since the grand event. Although he envied the union with great intensity, he kept it to himself and wished only the best. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Katara lead quietly to a shady place under the trees. Aang glanced around; the memories of the ceremony flooded his vision. It was beautiful. No other wedding could compare. There were colors everywhere and the delight and joys buzzed in the air.

His face pulled tight, his smile lowered into a slightly upturned line. Zuko was crowded by people he'd known growing up, for at least part of the time. Some where thrilled, others were disappointed. Aang pushed through at first, but upon recognitions, the crowd thinned and gave him a path. They smiled to one another; fell into a hug that was more than acquaintances, one that showed true friendship. It was then Aang decided to usher him away from the foreboding throngs. His mood changed from giddy to serious, almost stern. Zuko knew something was amiss and lead the Avatar farther from the guests. Aang stopped the stroll and confronted his firebending master about the change he sensed.

"Aang?" Katara's voice broke through the memory, "Did you hear me?"

"What?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Katara, what did you say?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you about something…and maybe you should sit down." She motioned towards the bench. Aang nodded and sat. His long yellow robes sank with his shoulder. His head leaned forward and gaze locked onto his lap.

Aang took a deep breath, "I know what this is about." He exhaled slowly and turned his eyes up to her, "You're pregnant."

Katara looked away, her hand jumped to her stomach, "Yes, I am." She sighed and sat down next to the young Avatar. Aang smiled, though it didn't seem happy, it was almost disappointed. Katara frowned, "How long have you know?"

"I knew before the wedding. I could feel it." Aang looked down at his hands, "It was faint at first, and I wasn't sure, but when I concentrated on it…I knew."

"Aang." She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The young Avatar looked up at her with a comforting look, "Are you excited?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm really scared. I…" She paused, "…we didn't mean for this to happen."

"You'll do fine." He said slowly, evenly as he shifted in place, "So, when's the due date?"

"It's not for a while, sometime around the first snow. Zuko said that's a long time from now, just over six months." Katara sighed.

"It doesn't actually snow in the Fire Nation." Aang lifted an eyebrow.

"I know, but Zuko thinks its cold enough to snow." Katara rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't been to the Southern Water Tribe enough." The Avatar chuckled.

"He has a lot of work to do here." She shrugged.

"Does he know?" Aang eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes." She smiled, "It was easier than I thought it would be…" She laughed.

--

He sat in the throne room, meditating to pass the time. Katara would arrive in a few hours and his anxiousness made him rush through his work and left him with nothing to do but meditate. The fire rose and fell slowly to the steady pace of his breathing. The door creaked open, earlier than he expected. His eyes eased open, lips turned up in a smile for just a moment until he caught sight of the figure stalking in his direction. Before he could get a word out, the Water Tribe boy was on top of him, fist wrapped in his collar, "I'm going to kill you." He pulled a traditional tribal blade from the sling on his back and held it in front of the Firelord's face.

"What are you doing Sokka?" He pushed against the boy's shoulders. Sokka held steady, eyes reflecting his rage.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my baby sister?" He shouted at him, using the blade to point toward the door. Another figure, slightly more frantic, and followed by a shorter figure, rushed in and grabbed Sokka by both arms, prying him off.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko recollected himself and rose to his feet.

Hakoda shot the young Firelord a threatening look as though he was to somehow have known what brought about Sokka's sudden wrath. Iroh sighed, loosening his hold on Sokka's arm. Sokka pulled it away and poked Zuko square in the chest, "You," He emphasized, "You got my baby sister pregnant!"

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened. The color drained from his face as Sokka shouted indecencies at him. He didn't hear a single word of it. The word echoed in his ears to the beat of his pulse. The room began to spin and his knees gave way. The last sound that he recognized was the faint howler from his uncle, "Catch him!"

It didn't take long for him to come back around. Hakoda was holding his shoulders up and stared sternly at him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." Zuko put his hand on his head. Dizziness lingered behind his eyes.

"You probably should have been sitting down first." There was not a hint of joking in his tone, "I am sorry that you found out this way."

Zuko glanced over at Sokka. His arms were folded and he stared off at the wall. He was angry beyond reason.

"This has come as a surprise to everyone." Iroh said disapprovingly.

"I wish Katara could have been the one to tell you, but it seems she's not feeling well and has stayed behind on the ship for a while." Hakoda glanced away.

"How could this happen?" Zuko said to himself. They were both young, too young. He wasn't ready for this responsibility on top of everything brought forth by his role as Firelord.

"It only takes one time." Hakoda stared at the hallway, his eyes narrowed. Zuko's breath caught in his throat. It seemed Katara filled everyone in on the details. It'd been just a month and a half ago when they were granted an entire week together without interruptions. It'd been a long time since an opportunity like this. Each day was perfect, like a dream without end. Then something happened that last day. First it started in the afternoon; their uninterrupted time was coming to a close and both rejected its impending end. The desire grew into the evening; a lustful yearning, they both felt it and fought to restrain it. The instant eyes left them and they had even a moment alone, they were caught in a seductive embrace. Councilmen were anything but reserved about their opinions when they crossed paths with them in the halls. They would part quickly as though nothing happened, but their disheveled facades gave away their behavior. The moon rose in the sky, the servants' shifts ended and the palace fell silent. It was late. At first it was innocent; simply checking for free time in the morning for perhaps an early day rendezvous was in order. Then, a sweet kiss to the cheek, a kiss to the lips, a blood rush, and then without warning both were overtaken by a surge of lust. Before any sense of right or wrong passed their minds, the morning unfolded. Zuko woke to the light, his arm still around her shoulders, her fingers still spread across his chest. A wave of guilt swept over, but Katara's drowsy smile eased it away. That morning, as planned, she returned to the Southern Water Tribe. They'd not seen each other in a month and a half since.

"How…" Zuko mumbled to himself.

It was hard to come to terms with as he paced the palace, Sokka always on his heels. It was impossible to take the night back, and he didn't necessarily want to do that. Sokka grumbled and complained as he followed the young Firelord. Hakoda and Iroh left to check on the waterbender. Zuko stopped and collapsed against the wall. Sokka stopped as well and for the first time took a good, long look at the firebender. He wasn't himself. The silence filled the air. Sokka's shoulders sunk. Zuko was worried. He cared. There was no way around it. That was a comfort. At least he cared. Sokka watched as waves of panic crossed his pale face. His mouth opened to say something, perhaps words of condolence.

"Zuko?" Her voice echoed against the walls as she swung around the corner. His face swung around and caught sight of her.

"Katara!" Zuko took a few steps forward, his arms wrapped around her just as she pressed into him.

"I missed you." Katara said, nearly sobbing on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He spoke quietly.

She slipped away from his warm hold and looked up with sparkling blue eyes, "Zuko—

"Marry me." He interrupted from under his shaggy black hair.

"What?" A chorus rang out. Sokka was horrified; Hakoda and Iroh were shocked as they strolled into the hallway not far behind Katara, who asked in confusion.

"Will you marry me?" His eyes searched her anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Zuko—

"Please, Katara." He gazed at her.

"You don't have to—

"Ye—

Katara's eyes narrowed and eyebrows pushed together. His mouth hung open, fearing to speak the rest of a one syllable word. Iroh and Hakoda exchanged glances. Katara's anger quickly passed and a smile graced her features. Her hand lifted and pushed back his untamed hair, "Yes." She said quietly.

--

Aang smiled to himself. The sun was beginning to set and the warmth of the sun lingered but a slight chill in the air made itself known. Katara stood up and lead him inside. Aang closed the door and followed next to his friend. She didn't get sick near as often as she did earlier on, around the time of the wedding. Everyone, except Zuko, was thankful for that. He, on the other hand, still dealt with the trials of morning sickness. Aang didn't know much in the way of pregnancies and for a long time believed this was the worst until Hakoda sat him down and explained everything that would happen. In one respect he felt bad for Katara, but in another he felt worse for Zuko. He knew how Katara could get sometimes and had reason to believe the Firelord may be found dead before everything was over.

"I hope it's a girl." Katara smiled dreamily, "Iroh hopes it is too."

"If she looks anything like you, she'll be beautiful." Aang smiled; every now and again he would have a chance to send her a flirtatious compliment. Though she was not his, Aang couldn't resist.

"Thanks, Aang." She beamed with excitement but then it turned downcast, "Zuko hopes it's a boy."

"I think he's just excited." Aang said thoughtfully, "I'm excited."

"I am too." Katara put her hand on her stomach. It showed not a single sign of change to anyone but herself and Zuko. There was a small bulge already beginning to form. When it first became noticeable, they both stared in disbelief. They knew this would have to start eventually but they didn't expect it within the first three months. Katara smiled to herself. Ever time he hand the chance, Zuko would slide his hand across that spot, carefully touching her stomach and then smile. It was more than out of pride, everything in that smile said it.

"You know Katara; your wedding dress hid it a lot better." Aang had stopped and was staring at her hand that rested on the small bulge.

"What?" She lifted her hand cautiously examining her stomach.

The young Avatar stepped forward and looked her over, "It's pretty obvious how your outfit's really tight across here." He ran his finger over the bump.

"Uncle says it's because she's so thin." Zuko walked into the hallway. Both looked at him, startled by his presence. He smiled softly, "You need to eat more."

"Don't mention food." Katara groaned in dismay. Zuko wrapped his arms around her narrow body, finger running gently across her stomach and then resting at her sides. He never squeezed hard, always gentle and careful.

"You're not eating enough…" He complained quietly to her. Aang gave her a disapproving glare at this new information.

Katara's face changed shades. Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she broke free from the firebender effortlessly. Before either could speak, she disappeared down the hall and into a room. Aang and Zuko looked at one another.

"She gets sick a lot." Zuko said wearily.

"It will get better." The Avatar said, though he knew only the sickness would get better. The hall was silent still. Zuko's attention turned to the room Katara disappeared into; his eyes were focused on the door waiting for her return. Aang cleared the silence, "So, you're going to have a kid in a few months…"

Zuko looked over; his gold eyes sparkled in a way Aang had never seen before. The young Avatar didn't know how to explain such a look. There was a joyous thrill in his voice as he spoke softly in reply, "On the first snow."

* * *

I promised I would come back and here I am! It took me a long time, but this is the sequel to the suprisingly successful SOTR. I hope you guys enjoy this sequel!! Give me your thoughts and comments, i love you hear from you, it helps the writing process!!

I'm currently working on the next chapter. Here's a cute preview for you:

_"I know you've been worried about a lot of things recently. I don't have to be an earthbender to know that." Katara adjusted her position, naturally smoothing her hand over her stomach. _

_Zuko groaned and looked up at her with a weary gaze, "I'm not sure about this." He placed a hand on top of hers. She glanced down at the set of hands, his fingers extending beyond hers and just barely touching the bump. The contrast of their skin was hardly noticeable in the moonlight. Katara's gaze met his once again. He sighed, "I'm worried…that I'll do something wrong."_

_"Zuko…" Katara's voice trembled._

_"I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to do something like that to my child…" His voice trailed away._

Ta-Da! Now if that doesn't just make you want to come back for more, I don't know what will!

Peace-Love,

Amy.


	2. The Last Man

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 2 – The Last Man_

The rain fell on the hard ground, splashing on the few leaves that had started the change from summer to autumn. There was a distinct chill in the air, as there was every year at this time. It was that lingering cold that felt like needles when the rain set in beyond the fabric of clothes and wet the skin. It was the bitter opposite of the burning salty tears that stream from swollen eyes and down flustered cheeks. Though distinctly different, tears were hidden effortlessly in the chilled rain. For Zuko, this was a comfort he relied on. The ground loosened and mud formed bellow him as the sky continued to mourn with him. The world was colder than the rain and gave to him nothing but despair as he grew up.

Aang sloshed though the mud up the steep hill, Iroh not far behind. The sky was dark and heavy, the weather turning more sinister. The young Avatar stopped. There was little he could do for his friend, though year after year he desperately tried. Iroh placed a hand on the Firelord's shoulder, "My nephew," He said somberly with the affection of a father to a son lost in agony, "The weather is turning, it is time to go." Zuko ignored his polite and careful plea with a weak shrug. Iroh's hand lifted, his eyes turned to the young Avatar.

"Zuko, it's time to go. You've been here all day." Aang spoke quietly.

"I can't go. Not yet." Zuko said as the sadness ran down his face and fell to the ground like an innocent raindrop. His hand reached out and gracefully brushed away a few fallen leaves from the engraved stone. "I miss you…" He whispered, then in an even softer voice he said something no one else could hear but it was something locked in his heart.

"She knows." Iroh helped his nephew to his feet and they turned back down the hill. The wind started to gust and hurried them on their way.

Iroh's age started to wear on him not long after the war ended. Though he was a powerful Firelord, he wasn't able to keep up with the demands. On the day of the wedding ceremony, joining Zuko and Katara, he spoke privately to the council and stepped down from the position. Before the wedding commenced, Zuko was crowned Firelord. It was a coronation and ceremony bound together. Everything ran smoothly for a few months until the first day of autumn. This was a hard season for the new Firelord. Not long after the war ended and Katara returned home with Sokka, Zuko went out to find his mother. It didn't take long to find where she travelled in her days of banishment. Soon, Zuko caught up to her trail and found her in a remote Earth Nation town. Time was not kind to her. She was ill, her face more pale than usual, and a clammy sweat rolled down her brow as her uneven breathing wracked her chest. The family that took her in explained that a mysterious disease was sweeping the Earth Nation. They kept her alone for fear of catching the illness. Zuko, outraged, demanded she be moved to the Fire Nation for immediate care. His mother interrupted, and with a shaky voice demanded her son to look her in the eyes. Zuko knelt at her side, her hand resting in his and stared at her. She smiled and said the words that haunted him since that day. There wasn't even enough time to respond before she fell silent. Death had come for her and took her away.

Every year, on that day, he travelled to her grave. She'd been brought back to the Firenation and properly buried on the hilltop where she often went to pick wildflowers, the place where Zuko first realized how much his mother loved him, not as an heir or as a firebender, but for who he was as her son. It was hard for him, year after year; knowing how much was left unsaid. It brought him to her grave to sit silently mourning her. All things he loved perished and though at times he felt he had nothing more to lose as he stared at the gravestone, he knew time would steal away anything he had left. Zuko's heart ached and there were few who knew such a pain. Iroh was a source of comfort, for he knew the agony of loss. Aang too was a comfort, for he lost more than a mother. He lost all things he once knew, once had, and once loved.

The rain slowed. Zuko sat on at his desk, staring out the window. The clouds were clearing and the only interruption to his thoughts was Aang shifting his weight in the doorframe. He cleared his voice, "You can't just sit around like this all day."

"Perhaps you should talk to someone about this." Iroh offered from his place in a tall chair.

"Who should I talk to, Uncle?" Zuko's voice was low, not in the slightest bitter.

"Me." Katara's voice broke into the room. Aang shifted and turned around, not at all surprised to see her just beyond the threshold of the room.

"Katara…" His voice squeaked out. Aang winced away. Iroh rose from his place and the two slipped out of the room.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love and how hard it is…" She leaned against the desk, her eyes focused on him and without realizing it, her fingers lifted to her necklace. Though it was not the one her mother once gave her and was now a red stone with a Fire Nation emblem carved into it, the gesture meant all the same, "I miss my mother every day."

"I saw her die…" He whispered, sinking his head into his hands.

"I let her…" Her hand covered her mouth, the other wrapped around her waist as she tried to control her urge to burst into tears.

"It wasn't your fault, Katara." Zuko looked up, immediately pulling her down on his lap, holding her close to his chest. The tears broke free and stained his shoulder. He breathed slowly, restraining his longing to break down the way she often did at the thought that somehow she might have been able to save her. "The war hurt a lot of people, but it's over now and the future is only going to get better." His fingers lightly traced the sides of the small bump on her stomach. Though he knew the days to come were bright, his mother's voice echoed in his ears. His mother smiled while she lay dying and whispered, "You didn't forget." Even after the years that passed, the scar that marked him, she could see that he knew who he was and would always know.

--

"The illness is spreading." Aang said quietly as they walked down the hall. Iroh nodded slowly, running his hand over his beard. They kept it a secret from the Firelord, knowing well how it would hurt him. It was the disease that stole away his mother. It seemed as though it disappeared but that lasted for a short time. Cases started cropping up and the disease took hold of many villages once again. Aang glanced at his feet, "It's moved into the cities and onto nearby islands. We can't keep this a secret much longer."

"We will keep quiet as long as time permits." Iroh led the young Avatar around the corner.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up. There're more risks now…" Aang trailed off contemplating the consequences of not telling the Firelord of the disease that threatened his land, his people.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Iroh asked, worry filling his voice. He feared losing his nephew as well as the risk of losing either Katara or the future young prince or princess.

"I've been working on slowing it as much as I can, but there's only so much an Avatar can do. Toph's been really worried." Aang looked away. He'd travelled the world, healing as many as he could as quickly as possible. He couldn't bring Toph along, against her will, but that didn't stop her from sending countless messenger hawks out to him, wanting him to come back to Ba Sing Se. They're relationship was complicated but somehow seemed to work. He put his duties as Avatar first, and she supported him when he needed it.

"It is dangerous and best if few people are exposed." Iroh agreed.

"If anyone catches it in the Fire Nation, let me know as soon as you find out." Aang walked up to the window and kicked open his yellow glider. Every time he destroyed one, he was able to find a new glider or someone was more than willing to craft a new glider.

"I will keep in touch." Iroh nodded with a small smile as Aang stepped into the window frame. He turned away, coughing for just a moment and then turned back with a weak smile.

"I'll see you soon." He turned and jumped from the window. Iroh's smile turned downcast. He swung back around, head to his feet and eyes shut. The old man let out a deep sigh and looked up. Zuko and Katara stood at the end of the hall with a blank stare.

"Where's Aang going? He just got here." The waterbender spoke first.

"There are things in the Earth Nation he must tend to right now." Iroh said with a shrug.

Zuko rolled his eyes and groaned, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

--

The warmth of the water lingered in the air. Zuko placed a hand over the scar on his chest and breathed out. Katara waved her hand back and forth, clearing the fog and looked down at the matted hair of the man she married. She placed her hand on his head. Beneath the dark strands, a smile spread in a sad way. His free hand reached up and cupped her side. She frowned.

"I don't think I can do this." Zuko spoke in the still thick fog.

"Zuko," Her fingers laced though his hair, "I know you're scared and I am too, but I know you can do this. You've done a lot harder things."

"I've always had an idea about what I should do and it didn't matter if I messed up, I'd figure something out." His shoulders sank, "I never had to worry about someone else like this, where everything I do has an effect."

"You had a big effect on Aang, if it weren't for you—

"What if I turn out like my father!" His head snapped up, eyes glowing bright and the corners fiery red with salty tears. The every memory of his past surfaced in his face but she could only know the pain in his face. Her hand fell to his scarred cheek. The reminder of his wicked father, it was the manifestation of what he feared to become. She stroked down his jaw and felt a few tears escape her eyes. The hormones were to blame most of the time, but this time she was unsure.

"You're not you're father, Zuko. You're brave, and strong. You're nothing like him." She spoke through her irrational crying.

"Don't cry, Katara." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. The long fabrics of her clothes were damp in the steamy room. Katara held on to him, not a single tremble coursed her body. It wasn't she who needed someone to hold her; it was he who needed her. As in their childhood, they found they needed one another more than anyone else. Zuko rested his chin on her head, "I don't want to hurt you or this child, the way my father hurt me."

"You're not your father." She spoke softly into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Katara." He slipped away and held her at arms length, looking her over twice and then smiled, "You look exhausted."

"Actually, I've felt a little more energetic lately." Katara shrugged.

"You should be resting." He paused, thought it over and looked back at her, "And eating."

Katara shook her head and looked down at the floor. Her long blue robes were shorter than usual, hanging just above her feet. Suddenly, she looked back up with wide eyes, "I almost forgot, Sokka's coming soon!"

"What?" Zuko dropped his hands.

"He sent me a message a few days ago, he said it was important and he's coming up on Appa." Katara looked around frantically, "You should get dressed; he'll be here soon."

"Katara, how soon is he going to be here?" Zuko put a hand on her arm, stopping her frantic business.

"In a few hours, I got the letter a while ago." Her blue eyes shimmered.

"A few hours…?" Zuko lifted an eyebrow, a strange smirk twisted on the corners of his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Katara stared back at him in confusion.

"You know why." He teased, taking a step closer and drawing her up to his chest. Her fingers fell upon the scar and traced up to his shoulders.

"Zuko…" Her voice was weak, a light giggle lingering under the surface.

"There's a lot of time till he comes." His forehead pressed against hers and guided her backwards. She took a few steps and her heels knocked against the edge of the bath. Katara glanced back at the water.

"Stop it; I'm going to fall over!" She laughed as she pulled closer to him. There wasn't enough time to play games knowing her brother was on the way.

"I know." Zuko whispered in her ear as he scooped her up and set her into the warm water. Her hands never left from around his neck as he knelt down over top of her and kissed her forehead. Katara smiled and traced her fingers through his hair. His lips traced down her cheek and gently touched her nose. Then, without even the slightest thought, they sank lower in the water, tied in a kiss and oblivious to anything thing else but each other. The fog of the room grew thicker, the heat more intense.

A cold breeze passed through and a throat clearing interrupted the moment. Zuko immediately sat up, though not in a posture that was becoming of the Firelord. Katara wrapped her arms around his body and moved herself up to see who came in the room. Her hand waved back and forth twice and the fog cleared just enough to see the figure in the doorway. Iroh's face lit up red, matching that of his nephew. They stared at one another for a long moment, both unsure what to say. Katara's face began to warm in the unusual tension. Usually Iroh would interrupt not far after their interactions, or just in time to keep them from happening for an hour or so. This was the first time they'd be interrupted in such a fashion.

"I see you're busy, I'll come back later." Iroh smirked and started to turn away.

Zuko jumped out of the water, leaving a long trail of puddles following his footsteps, "What is it, Uncle?"

"No, it can wait my nephew." He glanced over his shoulder with a devious smile, "I am certain I will be able to entertain our guest until you are ready."

"What?" Zuko's eyes bulged and a blush swept over his face. He shook his head and quickly compensated for the obvious embarrassment, "Who's here?"

"It's your favorite brother-in-law, of course!" Sokka stepped into the doorway with his arms open. He'd started letting a beard grow, but much the same as his father, only a bit on his chin was willing to cooperate. His hair wasn't much longer, but it was pulled back in a wolf's tail as usual. Sokka's arms fell to his sides and the happy expression he carried melted away as he took in the scene.

Zuko stood, sopping wet, shirtless and dumbfounded. His cheeks were more colorful than usual, the air thick with steam and Iroh wearing an expression of shock. His old face was twisted and eyes as wide as those of the young Firelord. Then, not far behind the two talented firebenders, the bath, not as filled as it ought to be with water, was instead hosting a surprised, and partially submerged, Katara. She smiled to the best of her ability, though she could see the shifting expressions on her brother's face. Normally he had no problem with the union between his friend and sister, as long as he didn't have to know about it.

"I should go now." He turned around and bolted down the hall.

Without a moment of thought, Zuko followed behind him, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I guess on a walk so I don't have to be around while you defile my baby sister." Sokka shot him a glare.

"What?" Zuko stopped dead in his tracks.

"You heard me." Sokka stopped as well.

"I'm not defiling her." He swung his arm back as though presenting the evidence.

Sokka rubbed his chin, "You're right, you're not. You did that when you got her pregnant." There was a bitter bite in his tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko's arms fell to his sides.

Sokka sighed and placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "Look, Zuko, I don't care what you and Katara do." He cringed at the thought, "But I don't really want to know about it and this is a little more than I want to know about." He took his hand away and relaxed, "I heard you were having some hard times…needed some cheering up, so I left a little early. Anyhow," he rolled his wrists, "I'm going on a walk."

"Sokka," Zuko called out at the water tribe boy started down the hall once more, "I'm fine."

"I have to be honest with you. You're the last man I ever imagined my baby sister with, but I'm glad it's you and because it's you and it's my sister, you're stuck with me. So any time I hear something's not right, its sort of my job to come and make sure it gets back to how it should be, since that's what brothers are for and all." Sokka rolled his eyes, "And I was sort of bored sitting at home all the time working on the same thing for months on end." Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone and green ribbon. The carving wasn't much. In fact, it looked like he beat it with a blunt rock. Zuko cringed at the sight of it but quickly straightened up. Sokka and Suki had been seeing each other for a long time and time and again Sokka chicken-weaseled out proposing to her. He'd put it off so much, no one thought he would ever make her a necklace or that the thought ever crossed his mind. Apparently, they were wrong.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm sure by now you think I've lost my mind. If Katara's moodswings weren't hard enough, now you have Zuko being all PMS all over the place. (Sarah: No, you just need to sit down and write a chapter all at once.) Whatever, Sarah. Anywho, yeah so how exciting is this? Zuko dealing with his EMOtions (lame pun) Shut up Sarah!!, Katara being all Prego and such, Iroh embarrasing them, a mysterious illness (you're so lame) I hate you, Sarah!!, and Sokka popping in unannounced...which I actually did not plan. I sorta assumed (ass...) RAWR!! *clears throat* I sorta assumed Sokka and Suki were married or whatever. Apparently not. huh. (You're writing this story, Amy, i think you DID know.) I did not! Anyway, I'd really love it if you peoples out there could leave me some reviews. If you come up with a good one I'll use it in my story description cause the current one blows! (yeah it does) Thanks._

_Peace-Love to the readers!_

_Amy.......and Sarah who talked me through all my foam moments and kept me sane writing this and the next chapter...which I'll post later. (sorry, no preview. It's gonna be too intense for a preview, mwahaha!!)_


	3. Death is a Disease

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 3 – Death is a Disease_

Aang shut the door as he stepped out of the room. Everything was quiet. It was so still, it was haunting. Toph's face was turned to the floor. She didn't smile much when she followed the young Avatar around the Earth Nation like this. It didn't matter how many times she sat in the adjacent room, it never became easier. Aang sighed and took a seat next to her, his head sank and his eyes turned to his own set of feet. It never became easier for him either. They spoke not a word; just let the stillness sink into their bones so they might feel even half the weight the family would feel when they came home. It was becoming a routine.

"Aang," Toph was careful, unlike how she used to be, "I think I want to go home now."

"I'm sorry, Toph." He placed his hand on hers, his thumb caressing the side of her thumb, barely grazing the fabric of her clothes, "I know how hard this must be for you."

"It's not that, it's just…" She sucked in a long breath, "I feel like I'm losing hope."

Aang froze.

"I want to be somewhere that people aren't sick. Where I can be around for a long time and I'll be able to feel their heart beat even when I leave." She spoke in a voice so small it was nearly a whisper.

"If you want to leave, I won't make you stay." Aang's eyes locked onto the floor. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. These trips were hard on him and he needed someone to be there for him during these dark times. Though he knew what he needed, Aang also knew it was no use if she lost hope. His heart ached. From the moment he woke from his ice cocoon in the Southern Water Tribe, he was the symbol of hope and he knew it. Toph was trying to hold on to that thin line of hope, trying to hold on to him, but with each journey it was harder. Aang finally let out a deep sigh, "I don't want you to lose hope." He swallowed hard. He refused to admit it, that at times like these; even he lost that sense of hope. He couldn't admit it. He was the Avatar, "I understand if you need to leave."

"You know Aang; I think a break might be good." She lifted her head, "You've been working on curing everyone for so long; I think you need a vacation."

"What?" His head swung up to stare at her sightless eyes, "One minute you're talking about going home, and now you want to go on a vacation?"

"Look, Aang," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I need to go home. My mom's probably worried sick and I don't even want to think about how my dad's been since I left again. But you, you need a break."

"I can't take a break, I'm the Avatar." Aang's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're also human. You can't keep this up forever. You can't stop people from dying, even if you spend your whole life trying." Toph forced a small smile.

"No, you're wrong, Toph! Death is just a disease, it can be stopped. Maybe not completely, but it can be stopped here!" He jumped to his feet, pointing back to the door, "He didn't have to die, Toph!" Tears welled in his eyes, "I could have stopped this! I have to stop this!"

"You can't save everyone, Aang. You just have to know who needs saving." Toph stared up towards him as though she could somehow see the pain and sadness that stained his face and burdened his heart.

"And turn my back on everyone else?" He quivered, the tears running down like rivers and dripping from his face, each hitting the ground and sending a vibrations, faint but recognizable.

"You're not turning your back on anyone." Toph stood up.

"There're a lot of sick people. They need me." He trembled, turning his eyes away.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of other people who need you too!" Toph jumped to her feet. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs accusing him of being just as if not more blind than her.

"I know, I know!" He put his hand on his head and shook it back and forth as though it were a nightmare he couldn't escape, "I know how much everyone needs me!" He threw his arms forward at her, "Can't you see how hard I'm trying to make everyone happy?"

"No, as a matter of fact I can't!" She crossed her arms, blindly glaring at him, "I think you're just trying to make yourself happy."

"Happy? You think this makes me happy!" Aang flung his arms in gesture towards the door, once again forgetting her blindness.

"No, I don't but I do think you're just using it as a distraction. Admit it, you never got over Katara leaving you!" Her glare intensified as a red blush started to form on her cheeks, "Ever since she left you, its travel here, travel there, help this person, and help that person! You're just keeping yourself busy so you don't have to deal with it!"

"That's not true!" Aang barked back.

"You know, sometimes I'm glad I'm blind. At least then, when I'm jealous, I don't have to see what it is I'm jealous of!" Toph turned to storm away but was stopped by a hand on her wrist, holding her back.

"Toph, wait." Aang said, quieter than before, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Let me guess, you're sorry?" She stared forward, not even bothering to turn back around to face him, "Apology not accepted. You need to figure some things out, Aang. Like, why you're really doing this."

"Toph," He held onto her wrist, slightly tighter as she tried to yank it away, "She didn't leave me." The blind girl turned around in awe. Her arm went limp. Aang sighed and let go of her wrist, "I let her go. I had to so I could go into the Avatar state…to save the world. It cleared my head and my heart and to be honest, I started seeing things differently. I know why I'm doing this." He swung his hand around as though to present the long series of journeys laid out on the floor, "I'm running away again." He cringed.

"Aang…" Toph heard the story about how he never wanted to be the Avatar in the first place, how he ran away from it, or at least tried.

"Only this time, I'm running away from myself." He took a step back, "I want to be the best Avatar I can be, but I can't do that if my feelings keep getting in the way."

Toph's head lowered. She'd been too quick to judge.

"I really care about you, Toph. It took me a long time to realize that, and when I did I realized it's because you're the only person who saw me as something other than the Avatar." He shrugged. The familiar warmth of blood rushing to his cheeks greeted him. Toph smiled, matching his crimson appearance.

The door opened and an old woman walked through with a basket of vegetables. She glanced between the two and set the basket by the table. Aang looked up at her with a dismayed expression. She sighed heavily and took a seat on the small wooden chair. Not a word needed to be spoken, the silence was enough. She hung her head and shook it slowly side to side, "Some how I knew this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry; I did everything I could…" Aang's voice faded into a low cough. His chest wracked violently as it grew and then died away.

"You came and tried to save him. There's nothing more I could have asked for, Avatar Aang." The old woman smiled weakly at him as he recovered from the spell. Her old eyes seemed to glaze over with tears, "All we can hope for is a life of happiness, one fulfilled and brilliant, even if it means making sacrifices; but I'm sure you already knew that, Avatar." She stood up, "It was an honor to have you here." She bowed to him as much as her elderly bones would allow.

"It was an honor to meet you." Aang bowed in return.

"Could you stay just a while longer? Perhaps a dinner is in order?" The woman asked in a weak and rickety voice, choking back the tears that glittered in her eyes. Even in loss, she was more concerned with the well being of someone else.

"I'm sorry, we have to be going." Aang sighed and turned back to Toph.

"Where are you headed?" She inquired as she unloaded her basket of vegetables; her face remained down as she allowed herself to cry.

"To an island off the coast of Omashu, Toph got a tip from some locals that this disease started around there." Aang glanced back at his sightless friend. She shrugged and walked to his side.

"It's a little place called Xibalba. To be honest, I didn't think anyone even lived out there, I'm surprised." Toph added.

"That's a dangerous place." The old woman warned, "Lost spirits live on that island. It is a place I wouldn't dare go unless I was dying, and maybe then I would want to get there but even then I'm not certain."

"Why?" Toph spoke before Aang had the chance.

"They say that the lost spirits judge the sick and dying and if they deem you worthy of their pity, they will grant you undying life." She glanced over her shoulder, "Unfortunately, I don't think they've ever felt pity or even know what it is seeing as no one has ever been granted it." The old woman shrugged.

Aang looked at the floorboards. He'd been to the spirit world many times since the war ended. It was a strange place and there were spirits he didn't even know existed. Though he'd journeyed to near every corner, he'd never seen anyone but previous Avatars in the spirit world. He sighed, "We should get going."

"Be careful, Avatar Aang." The old woman waved as Aang and Toph walked out of the house and onto the street.

--

Sokka pulled out his knife and closed one eye, examining the blue stone between his finger and thumb. Zuko looked over his shoulder, watching to make sure the Water Tribe boy didn't cut through anything but the stone. Sokka turned his head slowly, "Don't you have anything else to do? Like, I don't know, defile my sister?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "We've been over this—

"Yeah, I know." Sokka waved his hand, dismissing the ensuing confrontation, "I get it, but don't you have anything else to do?" He held his hand out toward the necklace, "I'm a little busy right now."

"If I had something better to do, don't you think I'd be doing it?" Zuko lifted his eyebrow. It was out of place for the two to spend any length of time together.

"You have a point." Sokka commended, "So, if you don't mind, what are you doing?"

"Wasting time," Zuko shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Firelord and be busy with all kinds of Firelord stuff?" Sokka flailed around trying to act out his description.

"I'm not busy all the time, Sokka." He took a step back as the Water Tribe boy stood up and dusted off.

"You weren't always this obnoxious." Sokka groaned.

"That's because you went away on your own, I didn't have to make it a point to try and force you to leave." Zuko folded his arms.

"Right or maybe you're just lonely and just want to spend time with me." Sokka threw his arm around his shoulders and grinned.

"Yeah, that's it." Zuko agreed sarcastically.

"See, I can get you back to being happy." Sokka boasted.

"I'm never happy." Zuko looked at him, rolled his eyes and turned away to leave the Water Tribe boy to his carving.

"Oh come on, Zuko, I know you're happy every once in a while." Sokka called after him.

"No I'm not." He called back as he continued on his way.

"Pff, firebenders," Sokka turned back to the necklace and picked up his knife once more. He pressed the blade onto the stone and started to scratch a few lines onto the surface. His artistic ability was limited if not completely absent. One eye shut and he squinted with the other, carefully scraping at the stone. Sokka stood up, pressing down harder on the blade and leaning closer to the squiggly design, and suddenly there was loud crack. The tip of the knife snapped off and shot sideways into his hand. He jumped up with a yelp, dropping the knife and gripping his wrist.

He looked at the wound. The fragment stuck out only slightly, most of it was buried deep in the side of his hand. Sokka's eyes turned to the broken knife on the table. He picked it up and took a deep breath. His hand was throbbing. With that, he pressed the broken blade into the wound near the fragment and tried to pry it out. The piece wedged deeper and Sokka again yelped. He glared at the injury and tried once more to use the broken knife to fish out the piece in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice interrupted from the hallway, a letter in his hand.

"What does it look like?" Sokka turned around, half way hysterical, holding up his injured hand and the knife he was using to attempt to fix the problem.

"What did you do?" Zuko cringed at the sight.

"I was trying to make that stupid necklace and the blade broke! And now I can't get it out of my hand!" Sokka squealed.

"I don't even want to know how you broke the blade." He walked forward, set the letter on the table and grabbed Sokka's wrist, looking at the wound. He glanced up at the boy, worry covered his face. Zuko's serious look returned to the boy's hand. His thumb pressed down on his wrist, Sokka's muscles pulled tight. Zuko's grip tightened in response as he pushed down and started pushing along Sokka's hand towards the wound. Sokka tried to pull back. Zuko yanked his arm, slammed his hand on the table and turned his back to the Water Tribe boy.

"What are you doing?" Sokka yelled as pushed against Zuko's back trying to get free. A surge of pain shot up his arm as Zuko pressed down on his hand again.

"Just hold still." He said between clenched teeth. He held down with all his strength and pressed against Sokka's hand one more time. The Water Tribe boy groaned in agony, his hand flexed, and suddenly the pain eased. Zuko turned around holding the small metal piece between his fingers, "If you want to get something out, don't push it in deeper." He set it on the table next to the scroll, "You've been here for over a month, managed to get four different injuries and made almost no progress on that necklace. Unbelievable."

"What's this?" Sokka picked up the rolled paper, completely ignoring Zuko's analysis of his craftsmanship.

"A messenger hawk just brought it in. Aang and Toph are headed to an island off the coast of Omashu. They're taking a vacation." Zuko shrugged.

"They've been spending a lot of time together lately." Sokka glanced up at the Firelord.

He lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "You're right."

"Now they're going on a vacation together." Sokka rubbed the scruff on his chin.

"Is it possible?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sokka glanced towards the window.

"I wonder what the sudden need for a vacation is all about." Zuko turned his attention out the window as well. Katara was out shopping with Iroh. They spent entire afternoons searching for new clothes and things for the baby. Zuko wasn't fond of shopping so most of the time he would stay back and catch up on his work. Today however, they simply left without him. Zuko's eyes narrowed, "The world's been pretty calm lately. I feel like I'm missing something."

Sokka's back straightened. Apparently no one told the Firelord about the disease spreading through the Earth Kingdom. Sokka glanced around for a moment. There surely was good reason, something to inquire with Iroh about later, "He's the Avatar, he's always busy."

Zuko nodded, skeptical but accepting of the story; he was nobody's fool and didn't have to ask any further to know something was out of place. There was peace, prosperity, and yet Aang was always off somewhere doing something. The pieces didn't fit together. Sokka turned and left him to his thoughts, heading out to find some bandages for his fresh wounds.

--

Aang climbed back on top of Appa. It was the last stop before they would cross the ocean to the strange island. Toph crawled up Appa's tail and found a comfortable place on the saddle. Aang glanced back with a silent smile. A pain shot up from his diaphragm and into his throat. It was a dry heat. He spun back around and buckled over in a spasm of violent coughs. His head grew cloudy and dizziness filled his eyes. He gasped, trying to suppress the spasms of his diaphragm as they thrashed his body up and down. Toph leaned over, panicked by the sound, her fingers digging into the rim, "Aang! Aang, are you okay!" She called to him, as he lost hold of the reigns and fell off Appa's head, collapsing to the ground. The coughing started to slow. Toph jumped down and grabbed hold of his withering figure in an attempt to contain the spell, "Aang! Aang!"

* * *

**A/N:** _You know, I hate doing cliffhangers, but I did one. _ I'm so terrible. Yeah, go ahead and try to guess what's going to happen next. Sorry this chapter didn't have much Zutara. But there was a little Taang goodness. Right? And Zuko and Sokka had some nice bonding time in there. Oh Sokka... XD_

_Alright, so leave me some yummy comments, maybe som predictions....ideas...whatever. Oh and if you can guess where I'm getting my chapter titles (WITHOUT CHEATING) I'll write in something special just for you!!! :D_

_Until next time!  
-Amy._


	4. Stay with Me

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 4 – Stay with Me_

Time came to a perpetual halt. The silence was louder than ever before. There was nothing to see but the darkness that surrounded her, the same darkness that was there from the day she was born. It never bothered her before, but something seemed menacing about it as though it was her personal torture to not be able to see what was happening around her. She curled and flexed her toes against the floor. A young lady approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. Toph's feet fell flat. Not a muscle moved.

"He's going to be alright." The lady said in a sweet melodic voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph stared into the nothing abyss.

"As far as we can tell, he was just dehydrated." She said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Toph asked calmly.

"Song…" She replied apprehensively.

"Song…" Toph repeated, "Well, Song, I might not be able to see, but I don't think he was just a little thirst. Now, what's really going on?" She stood up in a flare of anger.

"I'm not lying to you, he looked parched. We gave him some water and the cough went away. He probably just swallowed a bug or something that instigated it." Song held up her hands defensively.

"Toph, I'm fine." Aang stepped into the room, holding a cup of water.

"You're lying, Aang, you're lying to me!" She pointed a finger at him.

"No I'm not." He set the cup down and walked to over to her. His arms wrapped around her as she broke into tears.

"Stop lying to me…" She grabbed his yellow robes and pressed into his chest, "You're always lying to me…"

"No, I'm not, Toph." He whispered, holding her as close as possible.

"Aang…" Toph buried her face in his shoulder. Her entire body trembled. Few times were she ever afraid and for her to shake and cry in this way sent a chill up his spine. She was always the strong one, and ironically, she was his rock. Aang held onto her for a long time, Song left the room and returned to other patients. Her sobbing slowed and finally stopped. She pushed away from him and broke free of his hold. Toph sniffed once and took a deep breath, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You should be; do you know how worried I was that something happened to you?" Her voice cracked, revealing her attempt to seem strong.

"Yes, I do." Aang stepped forward and threw his arms around her again, pulling her tight and closing his eyes, "I don't want you to worry, Toph."

"Aang…?" She said weakly, her face filled with blush.

"I want you to understand something. I care about you…and I think I love you, but I'm the Avatar and that has to come first. Always." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Even though my responsibilities as Avatar come first, I should remember I'm only human. I need a break too." He slipped back from their embrace and looked at her foggy green eyes, "We can go to Xibalba another day." Aang smiled.

"Does that mean we're going on a vacation?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, it does." Aang laughed.

--

"Was all of this necessary?" Zuko looked around the room at the bags and various other items brought back from the day of shopping.

"No." Katara looked around with him, somehow surprised by the amount of things she and Iroh managed to acquire.

"Then why did you get all of this?" He turned to her, shocked and slightly appalled.

"It wasn't me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Iroh walked in carrying another box of trinkets, humming with a grin on his face. Katara's eyes followed him in mild disbelief while Zuko watched him somewhere between frustration and shock.

"Uncle." He managed to squeak out, his head spinning.

"Yes, my nephew?" The old man looked over, arching one grey eyebrow.

"I thought it would be nice to have a few new things for when the baby comes." He smiled wildly. Zuko rolled his eyes knowing it was just an excuse to go on a shopping spree any time he turned his back and let the old man wander around without any supervision. He looked around at some of the boxes and walked over to one and pulled out an ornate teapot, examined it and then held it up for him uncle to see with a skeptical look drawn on his face, "Perhaps you'll have guests to see the baby, and we'll have to entertain them." The old man shrugged.

Zuko rummaged through the boxes, bags and piles. For the most part, there was logic behind the things Iroh and Katara brought back, but now and again he would stumble across something that, although it wasn't necessary, he knew his uncle could think up a reason that he absolutely had to have it. He came to a large box and pulled out a variety of different shades of blue and red sheets and blankets. He sighed and gathered them up in his arms, wondering just how many more his uncle decided to buy. Zuko lifted another sheet out and paused, staring into the box in disbelief. He dropped the sheets and blankets and reached down, pulling the object just above the rim, "Uncle?"

The old man turned around, "Yes?"

"Why did you buy a Sungi horn?" He narrowed his eyes at the old man. There was no good explanation that pertained to the future coming of his child, besides entertainment purposes and that didn't seem like a good enough reason. Iroh smiled deviously. Zuko's expression shifted from near anger to shock and then to embarrassment. He swallowed hard, "Never mind."

"I thought it would be nice if we could—

"No, no music nights!" Zuko dropped it back in the box. Iroh gaped in disappointment, his shoulders sank and he turned away dejected.

"Music nights…?" Katara perked up and looked to the old man and then to the young Firelord who seemed to be seething with anger and embarrassment, evident by the redness that flooded his face.

"We used to have them on our ship during the war." Iroh shrugged, "I never managed to get Zuko to participate…" He stroked his beard, eying his nephew as he gathered up the sheets and blankets they laid on the floor.

"That's because it was a waste of time." He grumbled.

"I didn't know you had musical talents." Katara teased, restraining a laugh.

"Oh, he's very talented." Iroh grinned, "He is very good at the Sungi horn. It's a shame he doesn't play any more."

"Is that so?" Katara grinned deviously as she looked over to Zuko.

His eyes shot up to her, "Don't even think about it." He warned.

"Zuko…" She started.

"No." He glared.

"Could you…" She batted her eyes.

"No." He stood up, maintaining his glare.

"Please, just once…" Katara looked at him with big, sad eyes.

"No." He folded his arms.

"Play the Sungi horn…" She continued, trying to convince him. Iroh held back a laugh.

"No!" Zuko refused forcefully.

"…For me?" She tilted her head to the side. She knew he had a hard time saying no to this look. It was the pleading, begging, needing look she used whenever she really wanted something from him. Most of the time he would give in, rarely he would stay stubborn.

"No, Katara!" He refused to budge on the matter.

"Why not?" A flare of anger flashed in her tone.

"I don't like playing it." Zuko turned away quickly.

"Well maybe I want you to play it." She folded her arms glaring at him.

"No." He stuffed the blankets back into the box, burying the horn. He never wanted to learn how to play an instrument; it was just something school forced upon him. It was just his luck, however, that he should have any talent with music.

"You're so annoy!" She threw her arms in the air, "All you ever think about is you!"

"What?" Zuko's head spun around.

"You heard me!" She folded her arms again and shot him a look he hadn't seen in years.

"That's not true, and you know it, Katara. You're just getting upset over nothing." He said as kindly as he could, biting back on his impulse to fight her.

"No, Zuko, you're wrong. You're just a stuck up selfish jerk!" She turned away and started viciously pushing through a box of trinkets.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. This was probably the hundredth time she'd decided she hated him since the mood swings changed from sudden outburst of crying to inexplicable anger and occasionally a strange euphoria. Of course, that never lasted long.

"What, nothing to say?" She shot him a glare, "You're just going to ignore me?"

"Yes." He said quietly, returning to sorting through a box.

"You do that." She spat bitterly.

"I will." He sighed. She'd get over it, in an hour or so.

Katara sorted quietly for a few minutes, "You know what I hate about you?"

Zuko stopped, stared at the wall blankly and then looked over at her with a slightly dumbfounded look, "Please, Katara, tell me."

She blinked dramatically, her jaw dropped open. Her eyebrows pushed together, taking in his tone and her jaw snapped shut for only a moment, "You arrogant, stuck up, stupid..." She searched for the word as she pointed at him, shaking her finger as though it was somehow threatening, "You…you…" Katara glared.

"What?" Zuko challenged.

"I hate you!" She spun around and returned to her pile of goods.

"I'm sure you do." He sighed and turned away. It was just easier to wait it out. There was no point in arguing with hormones. They never seemed to fight fair.

Katara grumbled as she sorted through a pile of things Iroh and an assortment of servants brought in. The old man looked around in some of the boxes, pulled out a small wooden box from a pile, looked it over and headed out the door. Not even he wanted to stick around when her hormones started to spin her into a raging fit of anger. She was uncontrollable at times. The first time this swing struck her, Zuko was sitting in his study, working on an assortment of legal procedures for international trades. The door burst open and Katara walked in, her face anything but greeting. Iroh hadn't know anything was amiss until he casually passed by the study. They screamed back and forth at each other. It was the first and last time Zuko ever challenged her hormonal rage.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled back, irritated with her irrationality.

"Oh yes it is, and when this is over, I'm going to kill you!" She threatened.

"No you're not, you're just overreacting." He calmed down, realizing the hollowness of her threat.

"Why did I even think for a minute you changed?" She yelled.

"Wait a minute." He tried to slow her down.

"You never changed! You're just the same selfish jerk you've always been! You don't even care what I'm going through!" Katara's voice picked up a bitter tone.

"Katara, calm down, you know that's not true." Zuko said desperately.

"It's not? Oh, you're such a liar! If you care, why did you let this happen?" She screamed bordering on hysteria.

"I didn't just let this happen!" His temper flared.

"See, it is you're fault! You wanted this to happen, didn't you? I can't believe you! All you want is to make sure you have your precious heir! I can't believe this!" Katara yelled in a blind rage, "I'm such an idiot, thinking you were better than that! All you want is whatever helps you!"

"Katara, I didn't plan this, you know that, and you know I'm not like that." His voice rose again.

"Do you even care what this is doing to my body?" She screamed.

"Oh, I care, trust me, I care." He said in a strange tone, meaning more about the mood swing the pregnancy had brought on more so than the issue of her figure.

"I'm sacrificing my body for you! And what do I get? Nothing!" She was lost in her anger and there was little hope of bringing her down from it, that much was evident just in her tenor.

"Are you kidding? I didn't want this to happen! You think I'm not making any sacrifices?" Zuko said without thought. It struck a nerve.

"What?" Her voice lowered.

"Katara…?" Something was amiss.

"Don't touch me you…you…you…ARGH!" She stormed out of the room, her face bright red in rage. She stalked down the hall and into their room, slamming the door as hard as she possibly could with as much strength as she could muster. That was just a few days after Sokka arrived. After just over a month, the mood swings refused to die down.

Katara glanced over as Iroh left the room, sighed with discontent, and returned to rummaging. Zuko gave up on sorting after a few minutes and sat down next to the pile Katara was sifting through.

"If this is what happens when you and Uncle go out shopping, I don't think I'm letting you two go out again." He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"I don't think you have to worry about me. I'd be more worried about Iroh and Sokka going out together." She glanced over at him. It seemed she calmed down.

Zuko's eyes widened. His back stiffened and he started to recall the last time he went shopping with Sokka against his will. Sokka was just as bad, if not worse, than Iroh. He wanted to look at everything, touch everything, buy everything at every store, shop, and stand. He cringed at the though of what the two might buy, or rather what they would run out of money to buy if they were sent out alone together. "They're not planning anything, are they?" Zuko stared at her, horrified by the thought.

"I don't think so." She shrugged and returned to searching the pile in front of her. She paused for a moment. Her face twisted and she took in a deep breath. Zuko leaned forward, cautiously, unsure if this was the onset of another impulsive wrath or something else. Katara reached her arm out again, paused and stood up. She looked down at her waistline.

Zuko jumped to his feet. It wasn't anger; it was something else, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She stared down at the bump on her stomach. It seemed to be getting bigger by the day. It didn't seem like she was into the later half of the fourth month but the longer she stared at it the more she realized how it stuck out. It wasn't something that could easily be hidden anymore. She winced.

"Katara," Zuko grabbed her arm as she stared blankly, "What's wrong?"

She tilted her head to the side and slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the obvious bump, "Zuko…" He looked down at her hand then back to her face, confused as ever.

"What?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"Zuko…" She nearly hummed. Katara lifted her hand from her stomach and took hold of his wrist, and pulled his hand down. He lightly touched her growing belly, eyebrows knitted together. She smiled brightly as she smoothed her hand over top of his and then without a single warning, something pushed against his hand. Zuko's breath caught in his throat. He blinked, jaw hanging open. Then again, another soft pressure against his hand. His lips turned up into a smile, eyes shimmering.

Iroh walked in with a hot pot of tea. He set it down on the small table in the corner and looked over. Zuko and Katara stood, each with a hand on her stomach and staring as though it was a foreign object. Iroh tilted his head, not sure what to make of their expressions. He walked over, looked back and forth between them and then down at their hands. A small smile started to pull at the wrinkles of his face. Zuko looked over at him, beaming, "Uncle…"

"This is a pleasant surprise." Iroh no longer restrained his joy, smiling wide. Though he did not approve of the origins of the child, he couldn't help but be excited.

"Hey, Katara, I was…" Sokka looked into the room. His words trailed off and an eyebrow lifted, "What's going on in here?"

Katara and Zuko looked up at each other and then to Sokka. She smiled brightly and bit her lip, trying to keep her excitement at bay, "The baby."

"What?" He stepped through the doorway and walked over to the small group.

"It's kicking." She grinned with delight, pulling Sokka's hand to her belly, next to Zuko's, which seemed to be stuck in place. Only a brief moment passed before Sokka's back straightened and he pulled his hand away.

"There's a baby in there." He gasped and took a step back. They turned and looked at him.

"No, Sokka, she's hiding a turtle-duck under there." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you got her pregnant, but I mean, you're little spawn is moving in there!" He pointed at his sister's abdomen.

Zuko glared at him, "Spawn?"

"Spawn, baby, whatever." He shrugged.

"Sokka!" Katara reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Come on, Katara!" He rubbed the spot, "I didn't expect to walk in and find out it was moving around in there!"

"That's what babies do." Iroh chuckled, "And from the looks of things, this one will be a handful if it's already this active."

"What?" Zuko glanced over, not entirely certain as to what his uncle was talking about.

"Active babies don't just stop being active." Iroh smiled, "Trust me, they never slow down."

"Great…" Zuko whispered to himself. He didn't care about how active the baby was or would be; all he cared about was that he could feel his baby, their baby, pushing against his hand.

Katara put her hand back on her stomach, next to Zuko's and smiled as the baby kicked again. Then a frown stole away her delighted grin, "Do you think everything's okay?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko looked up at her curiously.

"The baby's kicking a lot. Do you think something might be wrong?" She glanced between her stomach and the Firelord.

"I'm sure everything's alright." Iroh put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Zuko's kid, of course it's annoying." Sokka shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Sokka…" Katara warned.

"Hey, I'm just saying that is it probably gets its bad behavior from Zuko, that's all." Sokka reiterated his point.

"Thanks, Sokka." Zuko glared at him.

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, two chapters in one day! How about that! I bet you didn't see half this stuff coming. Okay, NOW does anyone want to guess what's going to happen next?!!! Go ahead, I dare you!! Just remember I promised these things in the description: One will fight, one will cry, one will love, and one will die.._

_Mwahaha! I'm having a great time writing these chapters. I don't know what to name the next one...if you've figured it out by now, I'm sure you understand. If you haven't, just wait till the end of the story! Or cheat, whatever floats your boat. So anyone want a preview for the next chapter?_

_If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, I'm all ears and ready to take suggestions, comments and otherwise. _

_Hope to hear from ya'll soon!  
-Amy._


	5. Tree of Life

Shadows and Morning Light

Chapter 5 – Tree of Life

Aang took a deep breath, his eyes closed and the world was dark, silent and still for just a moment. There was nothing. He breathed out and then his chest stilled. His eyes opened to a world unlike where he'd shut his eyes. There was a strange brown haze. With a smile, he stood up and walked through the marshes. Not far in the distance he saw a familiar tree that existed in the world of the living and the spirit world. He walked through the ankle high water and passed creatures beyond his knowledge. The spirit world was a strange yet intriguing place. Aang approached the ominous tree that was the centerpiece and mother to the swamp forest. He reached out to it, his fingers extended and just barely making contact with the bark. A bolt surged through his body as if he'd been shot with lightening, though it wasn't painful. It was as if he were unexpectedly hurled into the Avatar State, a feeling he'd become comfortable with in time. Aang pulled his fingers back and looked down at them curiously. It was one single tree that gave life to the entire swamp. He looked back at the barky trunk and reached out again, pressing his palm against the surface. The jolt was stronger and his knees gave out. Aang fell to the ground, hand pressed on the tree.

Toph's head popped up and turned in the direction of the young Avatar. His tattoos were glowing, brighter than usual and the ground cracked beneath him. Toph sat up and put a hand on the ground, in her way, watching, the scene unfold. The wind picked up and clouds started to form overhead. The tips of dry grass burst into small flames. Toph jumped to her feet and positioned herself to earthbend, and perhaps knock him from the Avatar State. The ground trembled violently and the clouds started to swirl in the gusting winds. Toph opened her mouth to call for him, but her voice was lost in the growing storm. Sparks and small fires rose and fell in time with his breath. Then, without warning, the winds stopped, the clouds were still, and the fire went out. The ground was steady once more and the only thing out of place was the brilliant glow of his tattoos. Toph's unseeing eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides, prepared for whatever would happen next. Aang's voice came forth, not his usual voice, but the echoing voice of all Avatars, "For all things living shall perish, life fears the dawning of death…" His voice faded away into a low mumble. The mumble turned silent. Not even the call of a bird dared to interrupt the quietness of the moment. The utter stillness sent a chill racing Toph's spine, catching her breath in her lungs and holding it there until her chest ached with each passing second. Aang's head lowered and he spoke one word as the glow of his tattoos faded away.

"Xibalba"

Aang's hand left the tree and a rogue gale wind viciously threw him through the swamp and out of the Avatar State. He buckled over, hands gripping the solid ground and taking one of the deepest breathes he'd had in a long time. Toph knelt down at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aang, are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He said between gasps of air.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I need to go back to the swamp." Aang looked out across the field.

"I thought we were on a vacation?" Toph lifted an eyebrow, slightly annoyed by his persistence on trying to end their hiatus from battling disease.

"The tree there…I have to go see it. It's calling for me." Aang glanced away, coughing for a moment, realizing how ridiculous it must have sounded to her.

"Did something happen in the Spirit World?" Her voice raised an octave.

"Normally, where ever I go in to the Avatar State at is where I end up in the Spirit World, but this time I was at the swamp. There aren't many gates between this world and the Spirit World, but the tree that makes up the entire swamp, has a strong connection." Aang stood up clearing his throat, deciding it was time to take a trip to see the massive tree.

"Great, so you were in the wrong place." Toph shrugged, slightly sarcastically.

"There's a reason why that happened, I know it. The tree was calling for me." He picked up a few of their belongings and loaded the bags and other various items onto Appa.

"Or maybe it was just a coincidence." She followed on his heels.

Aang paused. A flash from the spirit world raced through his mind. The tree was there, and the spirits of lost people were gathering around, not able reach it, unable to get any closer than the waters of the swamp. Before he had a chance to recognize any of the faces, they disappeared into the trees and the water gathered around the tree until it became an island. Whispers and cries rose from the branches of the trees. He felt paralyzed. The second he felt the electricity leave his body, his hand fell free from the tree and he was thrust out of the Spirit World. "No, Toph, it wasn't a coincidence. The tree is calling me. I have to go." He said sternly, his voice slightly hoarse.

--

The day was growing late, the sun was starting to sink in the sky and the shadow from the volcanic ridge was creeping along the streets. Zuko walked down the hall and quietly slipped in the door to one of the larger rooms in the palace. The smell of jasmine hung in the air to the point it was nearly palpable. Zuko drew in a long breath and slowly let it out as he closed the door. The old man on the other side of the room cleared his throat, "This is an unexpected meeting."

"Uncle, we need to talk." Zuko turned around, his voice serious and his face distorted in something near panic.

"Is there a problem?" Iroh set down his cup of tea, intently listening.

"Yes, there is, and you know exactly what it is too." He said accusingly.

"Unfortunately, I do not know what you are talking about, my nephew." He shrugged innocently and returned to sipping on his tea.

"You know something, and you're hiding it from me." Zuko walked over to the small glossy table, glaring down at his uncle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stared back up at him as though oblivious but his voice was challenging.

Zuko reached into his sleeves, a trick for concealing things he'd learned from his uncle over the years, and pulled out a rolled parchment. He set it down on the table with a loud smack and turned to his uncle with a glare, "Is this some sort of a joke?"

"What is it?" Iroh side glanced at the letter. He had his suspicious.

"The Avatar's not on a vacation, is he, uncle?" Zuko's voice rose, "He's out there, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom fighting against some disease." Though his intent was to interrogate the old man, he couldn't hold back his anger, "You knew about it! You knew it was spreading and how serious it is and you didn't tell me! What were you thinking?" He threw his arms in the air.

"Zuko, please, calm down." Iroh raised his hands to try and settle the young Firelord.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, uncle? You've been hiding this from me. Do you understand how important this is, how much is at stake?" Zuko stepped back, offended by his uncle's desire to restrain his rage, "The entire Fire Nation is at risk, and I'm suppose to protect them. How can I do that if I don't know what's going on?"

"It's not as bad as it seems." Iroh said quickly.

"Are you kidding me? It's a plague! It's killing people!" Zuko started pacing the floor, "What if this crossed our borders? It would be devastating! What if you caught it or I caught it? The entire nation would be in ruins!" He stopped and lifted his head in a brief moment of thought. He slowly turned to face his uncle with wide eyes, "What if Katara caught it?"

"Zuko?" Iroh stood up slowly, sensing the change in his voice. It was that low tone that sent up red flags.

"What if Katara caught it…" He looked away. The sadness echoed through the room. He couldn't bring himself to say his deepest fear of losing her. He'd lost more than most in his life and never once was it something easy.

"My nephew," Iroh put his hands on Zuko's arms and stared up at him, "Calm down, I beg of you."

"How can I calm down?" He choked on the words, "This is serious, uncle. If this spreads any farther, it could destroy a lot. You can't keep things like this from me…" his voice trailed away as his eyes met with the old man's and for the first time in the longest of times, Iroh caught sight of the blistering tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Something knotted in Iroh's stomach. A pain he kept locked away surfaced, mirroring that of the young Firelord. His son, his child, his life beyond the war and firebending and royalties, was taken from him and there was nothing he could have done to save him. Though he wished in the deepest parts of his heart, that there could have been something he could have done, he knew right well that there was nothing. Iroh, much like his nephew, lost many things close to him, but the pain of losing his only child was greater than any pain he'd ever known. Zuko's breathing changed, rattling and short. Iroh could see the worry in his eyes, the hurt he felt to know the life of his love and unborn child were in danger. He turned away, shutting his eyes. It was too much to bear. It was a reflection of the pain he once felt in his younger days. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I should have told you." His hands slipped away.

"Aang went to the swampland." Zuko said quietly, biting back and turning his attention to the scroll bound by ribbon. It wasn't until the war ended that Zuko ever made it to the bizarre area. He wandered the marshes with Aang because the young monk told him that it was something he had to experience. Toph ventured there with him before Zuko had the chance, but the effect the swamp had on most people didn't appear to happen with her. Aang blamed it on her sightlessness. She wrote it off as being strong enough to know who she was and what she wanted and the spirits didn't need to guide her. When they first arrived in the wetlands, Zuko thought it was the atmosphere that played on them. It was mysterious and alluring. The day wore on and Aang suggested they split up to cover more ground and maybe have an experience or two. Zuko agreed, still believing it was a bunch of superstitious nonsense. It didn't take long from when they parted for Zuko to hear something. It was the sound of Katara's laughter. He shook his head. The only reason he heard it was because he missed her, wanted her to be there even though he knew she wasn't able. He trudged onward, forcing his way through the dense swamp. Then, a second time he heard the laughter. He looked around for the direction it came and waited. The laughter returned and then faded away. Zuko followed it for a long time. It sounded like he was getting closer. He rounded a tree and found a ray of light casting down on a clearing. There she sat, clear as day in a beautiful blue gown and in her arms a small bundle wrapped in deep purple blankets. A small hand reached up, as pale as the moon, and grabbed hold of one of her hair loops. She smiled, laughed, and took the hand away. He stepped forward, unsure as to what to make of the scene. She looked up and smiled. Zuko's eyes narrowed, somehow not believing what he saw. Katara tilted her head as though to look around him and said quickly, "It's about time you decided to show up." Zuko looked over his shoulder, searching the vines and limbs for some unseen person. There was no one. He turned back around and she was gone. In her place were a pile of stones covered in moss. Ever since then, he stayed clear of the swamp at any cost.

"Why is he going there?" Iroh broke in through the flashbacks.

"He said he was in the Avatar State and something happened." Zuko shrugged, not fully understanding what Aang meant, "I don't know, he said something about a tree calling for him."

Iroh's eyes turned to the letter and his hand stroked his beard, "The tree of life has summoned him."

"The tree of life…?" Zuko looked at him doubtingly.

"Yes, my nephew." Iroh nodded, "The tree of life is the center of the swamp. In fact, it is the swamp. It seems to possess spiritual talents that allow you to see things in the swamp. People you love, or lost. It lets you glance into a part of your future. Some believe the tree's roots extend to the Spirit World, while others believe the roots in the Spirit World extend into this world. Either way, it is very powerful and very ancient. It knows all life and gives life." The old man digressed, glancing out the window at the citric colors of the sunset.

"…seeing into the future…" Zuko said quietly to himself, though Iroh heard him clearly. He looked at the floor in thought. The visions he'd seen in the swamp raced through his mind.

"It's getting late." Iroh noted.

Zuko's head snapped up, "What?"

"I said it's getting late." He looked over, "Strange, I haven't seen Lady Katara all evening." He stoked his beard with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been asleep all day." Zuko's shoulders slumped. It was his day off and she was asleep. The most he got from the day was the small amount of time he had with her while she was awake. It was a chance to be with her, to see her smile, and for him to spy on how the baby was doing any chance he got. It was the most fascinating thing he'd ever experienced and it brought him to muse over it for hours on end. It was nearly an obsession. Since the first realization that the baby was moving, from the first kick, he wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel the pressure of his child, pushing back against his hand. There was no greater feeling.

"You look tired." Iroh noted with a whimsical smile. He knew far too well that his nephew engrossed every spare moment he had to making sure the baby was still there. Iroh knew it wouldn't go anywhere, at least not yet, but he knew Zuko wanted to be there for the child the way his father never was for him. Also, Iroh knew that Zuko cared about the unborn baby more than anything else because that was just part of who he was, and the fact that it was a child between him and the only girl who ever truly bonded with him on a level too deep to put into words, meant that much more.

"I'm not." Zuko stated matter-of-factly.

"A man needs his rest." Iroh said, giving him a wink. The words were all too familiar, but the meaning changed. Zuko lifted his eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"I get it, uncle." He held up his hands defensively, "I'm going." He turned around and left the old man to his tea.

--

"I'd say Hakoda." Sokka chewed on a piece of fruit.

"Sokka, that's dad's name." Katara glanced over at him as she looked over a long piece of fabric.

"Yeah, and it's a good name." Sokka said.

"What if it's not a waterbender?" Zuko looked at him slyly. It was dark, but it was the festival of lights and Katara insisted they spend time outside, enjoying the festivities. She wanted to go shopping and after the four fabric shop, Zuko and Sokka had had enough. They spent most of the time discussing possible baby names.

"What if it's not a firebender?" Sokka retorted. He was set on the baby having a name representative of the Water Tribes.

"Does it really matter?" Katara folded the fabric down and moved on to the next colors.

"Yes, it matters!" Sokka and Zuko said at the same time. They paused and looked at each other with glares.

"You know, I've had about enough of you're Water Tribe names." Zuko's temper flared.

"Oh yeah, well, what are some of your Fire Nation names?" Sokka challenged.

Zuko backed up. His face twisted. He'd not thought of any. After a long moment he slumped back in his seat, "You know, I never thought about names till now."

"At this rate, your kid won't have a name." Sokka leaned back and took another bite of his fruit, slurping up the juices.

"You're disgusting." Zuko noted.

"And you're spoiled." Sokka pointed at him.

"Would you two stop acting like little kids for once?" Katara shot them a glare. Ever since they left the palace, the two boys were constantly in verbal competition. They both looked up at her with sad eyes. She sighed, setting down another red shade fabric, "Alright, look, I sort of like the name Kuzon."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and then back to her.

"What? It's a good name." She put a hand on her hip.

"It's so common." Zuko whined.

"And it sounds too Fire Nation." Sokka pointed at her as though it were a crime.

"What do you have a better idea?" Katara's mood swing started to set in once again. Zuko cringed and Sokka didn't seem to notice.

"Well..." He rubbed his scruffy chin, "What about…Kurzon?"

She tilted her head and then looked to the Firelord. He lifted his eyebrow and shrugged. Then she turned back to Sokka, "I like it."

--

Aang walked up the overgrown root to the tree trunk. Toph decided to stay behind with Appa, probably to nap. He looked at the tree, narrowed his eyes and reached out towards it. His fingers stopped just inches away in hesitation. With a long exhale he placed his fingers against the bark. Instantly, he entered the Avatar State, glowing brighter than usual. He was in the Spirit World, touching the tree of life. He looked around and noticed the water was swelled up to the base of the tree. The spirits of those who were lost swirled around in the stagnant are as though there were a breeze. Aang turned around a few times and then it hit him, "Xibalba."

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, this was a boring chapter. I'm sorry guys. It had to happen this way. Really the whole chapter is about Aang...yeah, I know. But hey, at least Zuko knows about the disease, right? Huh, I wonder why he hasn't told anyone....hmm._

_Yeah, so as usual, to you know maintain the status quo, I totally dare you to try and figure out what's going to happen next. Again, sorry, no preview. I just kinda don't have time right now to put together more than one chapter at a time. Sorry!! Anyhow, Please give me some feedback on this chapter. I know it sucked, really! But give me some good long comments!! _

_Well, if you haven't figured out the chapter titles yet....don't cheat, wait for the end. If you have, let me know!! Uh - yeah i think that's really all I have to say about this chapter. Sorry about any gramarical errors and such, I don't have the time to copy-edit these. I just want to get them out to you. I'm sure I'll fix them some day...maybe..._

_Oh! Actually, i do have something more to say. Alright, I know this is a bit early but seeings as this offically marks the half way point, do you guys want to see a third part to this epic series...which is ironically not all that epic...and what do you want me to focus on more in the chapters to come? (Zutara fluffies, Taang vitamin intake, Sukka goodness, the disease thing, a little of everything and make the chapters longer, doesn't matter cause i loves the story, etc, etc, etc insert your comments) Please, oh please, let me know!!!!_

_Well, Peace-Love mates!  
-Amy. _


	6. Xibalba

**Shadows and Morning Light  
**_Chapter 6 – Xibalba_

"What are you doing?" Katara stood in the door frame.

"Please tell me you're leaving." Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's swollen belly. It was bigger than any of them expected it to be with four months left.

Sokka looked up at them as he finished packing away a shirt, "Actually I am."

"I don't believe it." Zuko was taken aback.

"Yeah, I'm headed to Kyoshi." Sokka stated matter-of-factly as he returned to packing.

"Didn't you see Suki last week?" Katara lifted a suspicious eyebrow as she smoothed her hand over her belly. A small foot pressed out. It seemed as though there was always activity, always movement.

"I know, it's just that, this time it's sort of special." Sokka paused for just a brief moment.

"Really?" Zuko's voice raised an octave as he slipped in the room around Katara and looked over the Water Tribe boy's shoulder, peering into the luggage.

"Yes, Zuko, it is." Sokka looked up at him, tilting his head backwards.

"How long are you planning on staying there?" Zuko glanced around the room, noting the bags and random apparel not yet tucked away.

"I'm not sure yet." Sokka shrugged, "I figured I might as well take as much as I can and figure it out from there. I know I normally plan these things out, but I don't know what's going to happen, so I can't really plan anything."

"That's true, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sokka." Zuko glanced back at Katara.

"I don't know." Sokka's shoulders slumped.

Katara looked back and forth between the two boys, "Did I miss something?"

Her brother reached into his pocket and pulled out a lopsided, but decently carved necklace, "I've sort of been working on this for a while now."

"Oh, wow, Sokka, I had not idea." Katara walked over and carefully lowered herself down to the floor next to him, "I thought you gave up on it."

"To tell the truth, I did, but then I started thinking about it." He smoothed his thumb over the glossy surface, "For me, all the time and effort and patience I put into this is a reflection of what I want to put into me and Suki."

"That's so sweet, Sokka." Katara put a hand on his shoulder with a bright smile.

"It sounds like a lot of work." Zuko shrugged.

"Compared to just knocking someone up, it is a lot of work." Sokka shot him a glare.

"Hey, you know it wasn't like that!" Zuko glared back.

"Right, you made her a necklace…a month after you found out you got her pregnant." Sokka challenged.

"Keep it up, Sokka." Zuko warned.

"What, going to start another war?" Sokka lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me." Zuko threatened.

"Right," Sokka backed down, rolled his eyes and continued packing, "You," He scoffed, "Start a war." He laughed a little to himself, "That's a good one."

"When did you say you were leaving?" Zuko folded his arms.

"Tonight; I want to be there by morning. I sent a letter to Aang and Toph, so they'll be there too." Sokka folded the necklace into a neat package and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What about us?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I figured it was going to take you longer to get there, so I was going to hold things off for a while." Sokka glanced at her bulged abdomen.

"We could just come with you." She pointed out.

Sokka stopped, thought it over, "Or you could do that."

--

"Aang, we need to take a break!" Toph called from Appa's saddle.

"We have enough time." Aang said quietly in response, though he had no intention of her hearing it over the roar of the air rushing by as they flew through thick clouds and chilly sky.

"Sokka's probably already there and wondering where we are!" She called again. Ever since he came out of the swamp, Aang was set on finding the island named Xibalba. It was the source of the disease. The tree of life quivered at the name as though somehow fearing it or perhaps, in some way, longing for it. He couldn't be certain. Whatever the case, he had to find the island and he knew it was small. It was hardly enough to call an island.

"I guess you're right." Aang glanced over his shoulder at her sightless pale green eyes. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. She didn't care how he looked or what face he made; she cared about him on the inside and who he was beyond just Avatar. It was a special gift of hers to be blind. In some ways she was blind to more than just the things noted by eyes. Toph sat back on the saddles and shut her eyes, as though it somehow made a difference.

"Why do you want to find this Xibalba place anyway?" She crossed her legs, swinging her foot back and forth.

"If that's where this disease started, then that's where it should be stopped. The tree of life told me things, it gave me visions. I have to go there and stop this before it's too late." Aang's tone was cold and serious.

"What about Sokka?" Toph asked nonchalantly.

"That can wait." Aang said quickly.

"Sure it can, right, Sokka asks someone to marry him all the time." Toph said sarcastically, "No big deal."

"What?" Aang's head whipped around.

"What part are you confused about; the Sokka part, or the asking Suki to marry him part?" She stared out into her empty vision.

"Both. When did this happen?" Aang gripped Appa's reigns tightly.

"It hasn't happened yet. Weren't you paying attention at all when you were reading that letter?" Toph stretched out.

Aang sighed, "Xibalba can wait."

--

The ocean rocked the boat back and forth, the island was in sight. Sokka flipped the necklace over in his hands, looking from it to the hills jutting from the sea. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. At first it made him nervous, but with time it became normal to look back and see Zuko standing there. Somehow he always appeared when someone was going through something they didn't necessarily want to talk about. Zuko walked over and leaned against the railing, arms on the banister and hands hanging limply over the edge. It was a perfect morning for being out at sea. Not a single cloud in the sky and a steady breeze. The boys glanced at each other and then returned their gazes to the majestic island. The ship slowed. These waters were home to the Unagi and it didn't take well to foreign objects in its midst. Sokka sighed, flipping the necklace over again. Zuko looked down at his hand and then to the troubled expression painted on his face, "Nervous?"

"Yeah." Sokka said slowly.

"You shouldn't be." Zuko repositioned himself, leaning his back against the railing.

"What if she says no?" Sokka's concern bloomed.

"She won't." He shrugged with an unusual amount of confidence.

"I don't know." Sokka slumped, "It's sort of a big deal. She'd have to leave Kyoshi Island, being a Kyoshi Warrior, pretty much every thing she's ever had."

"She cares about you, Sokka." Zuko looked him square in the eyes, "She held on to you the entire time she was in prison, not even knowing if you were coming or if you were even alive. If you ask me, she's not going anywhere; at least not without you." He corrected himself, glancing back to the shores.

"You're right." He half-smiled and turned away, "Thanks Zuko."

"You're welcome." Zuko replied quietly.

"Hey, sorry about earlier…" Sokka said quickly.

"What?" He turned to him with a blank stare.

"You know, about the whole necklace thing…" He rolled his wrists, trying to find a tasteful way of admitting he was wrong.

"Oh." Zuko said as he looked down into the water breaking against the side of the ship, "Don't worry about it."

"I guess I was being a jerk. For me, making something to give to Suki isn't just a promise that I'm going to be there for her, it's my way of showing her how much I love her. I was so caught up in that, I overlooked that your way of promising to be there for my sister was asking her to marry you the moment you saw her and this baby…" Sokka sighed. Every fiber of his being was disgusted by the soul fact that his little sister was having, who he considered one of his best friends' baby. He swallowed and continued, "This baby is your way of showing Katara how much you love her."  
"Thanks Sokka." Zuko smiled weakly towards the water. For a brief moment there was a silence between the two, not one that was uncomfortable or undesired, just a silence. Zuko's face changed first, "Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it." He glanced over, a little surprised.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Xibalba?" He stared into the water below.

Sokka's head whipped around, eyes bulging, "Why do you want to know?"

"Aang's been writing about it a lot. I figured you might know something about it," He shrugged, "Since, you know, you travelled around with him longer. Maybe he mentioned something about it once."

"No, Aang never mentioned it when we used to travel together." Sokka turned back around and leaned over the railing once more, "Actually, it's part of Water Tribe folklore. For a long time, I thought that's all it was, a bunch of stories. Then, Toph said she'd heard about it too, and so had Suki and Ty Lee."

"What's so important about it?" His voice turned serious.

"Long ago, before the four nations were formed, there were two great spirits." Sokka glanced over, "According to the stories." He added in for good measure, "Anyhow," he stared into the water, "Everything was perfect in the world, until one day when the spirits got into a fight. One spirit wanted the world to grow and get larger to share it, but the other wanted it to stay small and last forever with just them. The first spirit made the world grow, planting trees and spreading animals, but the other started destroying them and trapping them on an island. The battle raged for hundreds of years until the first spirit began to grow tired, so instead of creating new life, it snuck life from the island. The second spirit was outraged by the first and attacked. He wasn't a talented spirit as it turned out, since he'd spent so much time destroying what the other created, and in an attempt to destroy the other spirit, he accidently turned him into a tree. The first spirit refused to be stopped and spread its roots, forming the swamps. The second spirit saw the persistence of the first spirit and became guilt-ridden. He sunk back onto his island confided in his lost spirits. In his grief he decided it was only right to turn into a tree as well. Since then they have been trees. One is the tree of life, the other of death. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The tree of life mocked the tree of death for being so foolish for grieving and trapping himself on an island for he tricked him into believing he didn't want to be a tree and didn't want to be bound to the beautiful things he made. The tree of death became bitter and spiteful. He then promised to have his revenge." Sokka sighed, "There are a lot of people who believe that the disease…" he glanced over at the Firelord.

"Don't worry Sokka, I already know." Zuko said quietly, ushering him to continue.

"Right," he said, nodding slowly, "A lot of people believe that the tree of death is finally getting its revenge by taking everything the tree of life made."

"That doesn't tell me anything about Xibalba." Zuko sighed, resting his chin on his arms.

"Actually, it tells you pretty much everything." Sokka corrected. His back straightened up, "The tree of life took root in the swamp, and the tree of death took root on Xibalba."

"Oh." Zuko said, lifting his head. He thought about it for a moment and then turned to the Water Tribe boy, "Why would the tree of life send messages to Aang?"

"I don't know." Sokka shrugged, "It's probably just an Avatar thing."

"Maybe…" Zuko stared off into the horizon, "Or maybe something's wrong."

"Zuko, relax," He patted his on the shoulder, "It's just a story."

"Right…a story." He frowned as the other boy walked away humming to himself.

--

"Are we there yet?" Toph complained from her position on top of Appa's head, tightly gripping Aang's arm.

"Almost, we still have a ways to go." He smiled, leaning back against the bison.

"I feel like we've been flying forever." She groaned.

"It hasn't been that long. " Aang smiled down to her, though the scowl on her face wasn't encouraging, "It would have taken longer if we hadn't flown through the night."

"I guess." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I just miss the solid ground where I can see."

"I know you do, Toph and we'll be there soon." He slipped his arm free from her hold and wrapped it around her, pulling her tight against his side, "You should get some rest. You were up all night."

"So were you." She stared into nothing.

"That's because I was steering Appa." Aang stated matter-of-factly. The bison groaned, sniffed the air and picked up speed. The young Avatar smiled, "I think we might be getting close, Appa seems pretty excited."

"I hope so." Toph groaned as she wiggled around, making herself comfortable.

It'd been almost an entire month since they decided they were a couple and announced it to their friends. Though they were together, it didn't seem to change anything. Toph would complain as usual and Aang would be comforting. They were different from everyone else; they were there for each other when they needed to be and were always friends. Sokka and Suki were inseparable, Zuko and Katara had something of a love-hate relationship that inevitably worked out, but Toph and Aang put their friendship ahead of their relationship. It was partially due to Aang's responsibilities as Avatar, but it was due to their natural opposite drives. Toph wanted to be grounded, Aang wanted to roam free. They compromised and sometimes didn't spend much time together. It didn't matter much to them. As long as they spent an occasional minute together, they were happy. Aang glanced down at her as she rested against his shoulder. He couldn't exactly tell if she was asleep or awake. Being in the air made he nervous and she had the tendency not to sleep when they were ridding on Appa.

"Aang," She said in a quiet voice, "I'm really excited for Sokka."

"Me too…" Aang trailed off as he gently kissed the top of her head. There was something sweet and innocent about their relationship. It was slow and gentle like him, but strong and unmovable like her.

"So…" Toph straightened up, "What are we going to tell Zuko and Katara when they ask what we've been up to the past couple of months?"

Aang's eyebrows pushed together, "I didn't think of that."

"I know. You've been so focused on getting to Xibalba that you didn't even realize Sokka was going to propose to Suki today." Toph mused.

"I have to get there." Aang grumbled, "I'm the only one who can stop this. I'll do what it takes to protect the world."

"You can't protect it from everything." Toph sighed.

"I can try." Aang whispered in reply with no intention of her hearing it.

"Why?" She stared into the emptiness of her blind sight.

"Huh?" Aang swung his head around.

"Why do you want to go to Xibalba so bad? What's there?" Her voice was coarse with concern.

"When I was in the swamp, I went to the tree of life. I went into the Avatar state and had a vision. It was an island surrounded by water and lost spirits trying to reach the tree of life. I don't know why they were trying to reach it…I just know it didn't feel right." Aang's head sunk low as the visions flashed through his mind.

--

"Sokka?" A chipper voice rang through the air. Everyone froze in place and slowly looked at one another. "What brings you back to Kyoshi so soon?" She hurried over, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Oh, you know the usual reason…" Sokka smiled nervous at the painted face staring up at him. Her awkward smile and unnecessary cheerfulness had the tendency of being overbearing.

"Oh, Suki's going to be so excited to see you!" Ty Lee bounced up and down.

"That's the idea." Zuko said, only slightly under his breath as he returned to carrying cargo from the ship. Katara shot him a glare from the deck.

"Can you do me one little favor, Ty Lee, and not tell her I'm here?" Sokka twisted free from her affectionate latch.

"Of course," She said suspiciously stepping away from him. Ty Lee looked around at the crewmen unloading the boxes and various other belongings. She shifted her attention to the Fire Lord. It was out of place for someone of such high stature to be doing the work of a servant. Ty Lee hummed to herself as she counted the familiar faces on land. Then, after a careful moment of observation she spotted just the person she was looking for, "Katara!" She called out as she rushed to the deck of the ship. Her smile was wide and grand but her feet came to a sudden and abrupt halt. She took in the scene and the smile drooped, "Katara." Ty Lee lifted a brow, "You've really let yourself go."

"No, she's pregnant." Sokka scooted by just behind her with a box.

She whipped around shooting him a glare and then turned back to the waterbender, "Just look at your hair!" In an instant her fingers were tracing through the other girl's locks.

"Nice to see you again, Ty Lee…" Katara yanked her hair away.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Ty Lee leaned around to get a look at her round belly.

"If it's a boy, Kurzon," Katara smiled as she ran her hand over her large abdomen, "but if it's a girl," she glanced over at Zuko who took a brief moment to talk to Sokka about something, "it'll be Ursika, for both of our mothers." Her eyes turned pink with salty tears.

"That's really sweet." Ty Lee put her hand on her shoulder in comfort, "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks." Katara said softly.

She shrugged and then looked around the ship quickly, "So, is General Iroh here too?"

"He's napping right now." Katara said, picking up a few light objects in an attempt to help unload.

"What about the Avatar and his little lady friend, are they here too?" Her genuine curiosity was astounding.

"Aang and Toph?" The waterbender looked over her shoulder, "I think they'll be here in a little later. They were on vacation on some island called Xibalba, or something like that."

"Xibalba?" Ty Lee's face, though painted, seemed to pale further, "Why would they go there?"

"I just told you. They're on vacation." Katara looked up, lifting her eyebrow.

"But why would they go there? I've heard rumors that the disea—

"Don't you have something to do?" Sokka butted in, keeping her from saying anything more about the matter.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do." Ty Lee frowned, "I should let Suki know you're all here!" She perked up almost immediately.

"No way!" Sokka called back from the loading ramp, "This is a surprise, Ty Lee."

"Really? I love surprises! What can I do to help?" She clasped her hands together.

"Keep Suki busy for a while." Katara shrugged, "We need her to be completely unaware of us being here until after Aang and Toph arrive. Do you think you can do that?"

"Absolutely!" She grinned. Nothing brightened her day more than helping organize surprises, unless it meant doing so would include a full day of fun and frolic with an unwilling friend. Before another word was spoken, she was on her way back to the village.

"We're doomed." Sokka sighed.

"Yep." Zuko added in.

Katara swung around, "Don't say that!"

"I'm not going to lie to him." Zuko held out an open hand toward the distraught Water Tribe boy.

"You could at least be a little nicer." She folded her arms. Sokka groaned and picked up another box and headed down the ramp mumbling something generally unintelligible. A small smile crept up on her face as she stared at the firebender in front of her.

"I'll be nice." Zuko said quietly. His fingers lifted her chin and brought her into a sweet kiss. He wasn't anywhere near perfect, but he was kind and gentle, and when it mattered, he was anything but tough.

Sokka cleared his throat, "You know, I'm still here."

* * *

**A/N:** _So how awesome was this chapter?!! Yeah, yeah???!!!! I thought it was pretty awesome. We got some Sukka in there, some Taang vitamin supplements, a dash of Zutara, more about the disease and *gasp* Xibalba!! So for those of you who actually know some myan mythology.....I'm so sorry to distort it like this....please forgive me. The name is just way too cool to say and the idea of it was way to awesome to pass up. (this is also aimed towards the people who picked up on where I've been getting chapter titles from *eek*)_

_Anywho, so as always give me the comments! You guys have been wonderfully faithful about it and that really keeps me going!! Sorry it took so long to update. i was really busy for a while and I sort of just wrote this one a paragraph at a time. Crazy, I know. _

_Alright, so for those of you just dying and iching to know like zomgfoamtasitcspazoidwtftw want to know what's going to happen next...well I'll give you a tiny hint...I don't have preview. Sorry. But I can give you this:_

_In case you haven't followed too well cause I suck at writing and making things clear....er....Katara's (at the end of this chapter) about 5 1/2 to 6 months pregnant. So yeah, it's showing.  
The next chapter won't be all that devoted to Sokka/Suki. In fact, this next one is going to give you some answers about the disease and about Xibalba.  
Hold on time, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, because in this next chapter we're meeting a brand new character!  
Prepare yourself for:_

_CHAPTER 7: Dread!_

_Well, that's all I have for you tonight!  
Peace-Love and leave comments!  
_

_Amy._

_PS. Just cause you guys rock, I'm going to let you vote (from this chapter on so don't feel obligated to make a snap decision) if you want me to continue with a third part to this story:  
If you have selected yes here are the options I had in mind:_

_a) post-Shadows and Morning Light story  
b) The lost chapters between SOTR and SAML  
c) I don't care, just as long as it does't start with an S, followed by a vowel, followed by two consinants...it's getting kinda lame now.  
d) None of the above, you should end it here.  
e) None of the above, you should have ended it with SOTR  
f) It's your judgement call. i will have no part in this decision making process.  
g) Flip a coin, it's all good :)  
h) Ralph Nadar._

_Alright, just like the elections...VOTE!!! But unlike the elections, not all the candidate suck. (and don't vote Ralph Nadar just because it's funny!!......and I know it is.....)_


	7. Dread!

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 7 – Dread!_

"I'm hungry." Katara said quietly, swishing her feet in the cool water from the dock.

"What?" Zuko spun around with wide eyes, "How? You just ate!"

"I know, but I'm really hungry." She sighed, running a hand over her belly. It was true, she did just eat. She ate two dragon fruits, a moon peach, four fish, a bag of fire flakes, and half of Sokka's stash of seal jerky. Everyone handled her extreme eating habits differently. Her brother ate fast so he would make sure he had enough food, Aang got sick to the stomach as he watched in perpetual awe but would eventually excuse himself to the other room, Zuko rolled his eyes and wrote it off as being considerably better than mood swings, and Toph laughed at everyone else. She couldn't see what was happening but she could figure it out fairly quickly.

"Dinner's in an hour, can you wait that long?" Zuko watched her every movement.

"If I have to…" She looked up at the sky. It was a lovely day on Kyoshi Island. The faint wisps of clouds hung stagnant in the air.

"Hey, guys, what are you do all the way out here?" Aang ran up, waving frantically.

"We're just wasting time before dinner." Katara looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Oh," Aang glanced back, "So do you think he's really going to do it this time?"

"He's pretty serious about it." Zuko looked up, "I don't think he would drag everyone out here if he wasn't."

"That's true, but he's weasel-chickened out before." Aang rubbed his chin. He'd grown considerably since the war ended. He was by far taller than anyone expected he would be just a few years back. His voice was deeper and his face was beginning to lose its boyish looks. No doubt about it, he was growing up. Aang sat down on the opposite side of Katara, placing his glider on the ground, "So, have you picked out names?" He asked cheerfully.

"We're going with Kurzon and Ursika." Katara smiled brightly, her hand resting on her stomach where a small pressure forced against her hand. It was a small joy every time.

Aang thought the names over for a minute, "Those are pretty good."

"Thanks, Aang." She looked down at her busy belly. The baby was active all the time anymore, keeping her up late at night and completely preoccupied during the day. "I think I should go find a snack. Someone's been really hungry lately." She laughed a little and carefully stood up. Zuko had only made the mistake once to attempt to help her up. Ultimately, he ended up drenched and she was walking away gleaming with pride that she was still strong enough to stand up on her own, and waterbend Zuko into a new understanding of a woman's wrath.

The two boys sat quietly as she walked back to the Kyoshi village. There was always something strikingly uncomfortable lingering between them. Neither knew what exactly it was about the other that left them feeling strange. Aang looked over at the Firelord, his expression anything but friendly. He looked cold, distant, and surprisingly just the opposite of what he came to be, a friend, during the darkest part of the war. Aang stared a moment longer, eyes narrowing. There was something more in the dark gaze; he was lost in a deep and endless thought. Yet, there seemed to be something more, something made him look uncertain, bitter, but not necessarily angry. "Zuko?" The young Avatar asked in a high voice.

"I'm going with you." He spoke in a tone that indicated there was no room for disagreement and his decision on the matter was final.

"What?" Aang perked up, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you didn't make it to Xibalba." His eyes shifted, meeting the grey eyes of his young friend.

"Xibalba? Why would I go there?" He chuckled nervously.

"To stop the disease," Zuko turned and faced him, "I did my homework."

Aang looked down guiltily. His eyes turned to the side, watching the small bugs climb over the blades of grass. With a deep breath he looked back up at the firebender, "I was going there to stop the disease, yes, but also because when I went to the tree of life, I had a vision. If I don't get to Xibalba…I don't know what's going to happen. I just have a bad feeling."

"That's why I'm going with you." There was not a single note in his voice that indicated indecision.

"You can't do that." Aang's eyebrows pushed together. He knew it was a risk to bring the Firelord. There were responsibilities he had to tend to, and more importantly, the coming of a child, an heir.

"You know you can't do this alone." Zuko frowned, "This is bigger than you, and it's bigger than the war. While you're out protecting the world, tell me, who's protecting you?"

"You're not going, Zuko, and that's final." Aang swing his hand forward and then stood up, "You have a lot of things you need to worry about, and this isn't one of them."

"You can't do this on your own, Aang. I can help!" Zuko jumped to his feet.

"If you really want to help, you'll take care of your people. You're the Firelord, be there for them if this spreads into the Fire Nation." His voice became slightly frantic, slightly hysterical, "If you really want to help, Zuko, you'll stay back and take care of my best friend and you'll be there for her when she has your baby."

"Aang," Zuko's brow furrowed. He was right. These were all things he had a duty to stick by and hold to no matter what but he also knew that Aang, Avatar or not, couldn't face something of this magnitude alone.

"No, Zuko." Aang turned around and walked away, "You protect the woman you love, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Aang…" Zuko gritted his teeth. There was nothing that got in his craw like being told what he could and could not do. He was older indeed, but he still maintained his rebellious tendencies. It got him in trouble most of the time, but he always figured things out in the end. Like he told Sokka, it was okay to not have a plan once in a while.

--

Aang walked in to the small temple of Kyoshi. It was makeshift still, never properly rebuilt after the fire so many years past. He sat down in front of the shrine in a meditation position. He took a deep breath and slowly eased his eyes shut knowing well he would be hurled into the Avatar State. Immediately, his arrows glowed and he left his physical body.

A slow white fog rolled over the ground. Aang looked around at the unfamiliar place and then sighed. Often, he forgot that Kyoshi was not originally an island and so the place it held in the Spirit World was disjoined as well. He walked in the amber light, watching his path carefully until his eyes caught sight of just the pair of feet he was looking for, and he looked up. The woman stood before him with a serious stare for just a brief moment, but then the corner of her lips tipped up, "Aang, it's good to see you."

"Kyoshi," he bowed, "It's been a long time."

"What brings you here?" She jumped to the point.

"I need to know more about the disease…and the tree of life, if I'm going to stop it and save the world." Aang's back straightened. If anyone knew about things in the Earth Nation, certainly the earthbending Avatar would know.

"The tree of life…" She glanced away, "It's a long story, Aang."

"I need to know." He pressed.

"Of course," Kyoshi nodded once, "There are many stories about the tree of life and Xibalba, but what I will tell you is the truth. In every story there is an element of this truth, but this story is the whole truth." She closed her eyes, pausing just for a moment before she continued, "Long ago, before the four nations and before the Spirit World, there was only emptiness. The great emptiness was home to two great spirits. One named Gaia, the other, Issi, and they were lovers. Saddened by the loneliness of the great nothing, they took all that was not and created the four nations. It brought Gaia and Issi great happiness for a long time but one day, they were again consumed with their loneliness. So, they came together and created many spirits and let them reside in the four nations where they would be happy and would become lovers of each other. Gaia and Issi were very happy again. Over time, however, their children grew old, died, and their spirits left the four nations and soon they cluttered what was left of the great emptiness. Gaia and Issi created a home for the lost spirits and named the place Xibalba. It took many stars to make such a place but the spirits need a place of their own. Unfortunately, when the spirits entered Xibalba, they were never able to leave. This made Issi sad, but her sadness did not last and turned to anger and bitterness towards Gaia for he designed the place for the spirits to stay.

A great and terrible fight broke out in the vast emptiness. Issi fought with the pain of her love for the spirits and Gaia fought with the love for her and in their great battle, they used the last of the nothingness and by mistake created the Spirit World. Though it was grand, as they saw when the fighting ceased, it was still empty. Issi could no longer bare her loneliness and separation from her children and so she fled to the Four Nations. Gaia fled after her, knowing her love for their children and the pain she held to know they were trapped in Xibalba. He raced to the distant island and searched frantically for her without landing on the home for lost spirits. She was no where to be found. Gaia left the place of the island and sought her out in many other places. He soon began to grieve, and his misery spread death through out the world. In his agony, Gaia abandoned his search and went to his spirits on the island, Xibalba. His sorrow overwhelmed him and he reached out to his lost spirits and pulled them close. In this way they were his leaves and he was their tree. Gaia became trapped and lost.

Issi left her forest where she created many creatures to bring joy to her spirits before they became lost on Xibalba. This, she believed, would bring her happiness once more. As she left the forest, she saw that the world was filled with destruction and death. Only Gaia, in great sadness, could do such a thing. Issi realized the mistake she made and searched for him. She went to the island Xibalba, but never set land there, and saw his grief grow and his pain increase to see her again and never to be with her. Issi fled is her own agony and tried to escape the misery she created. Her heart ached and she could flee no more. She fell into the muck water of the destroyed swampland. It was there where Issi cried and her tears revived its life. For her tears were not just for her lost lover, but for the losses brought on by her love. A mighty tree grew around her and as she wept, it spread and became the great marsh. The water spread to rivers and touched each corner of the land, bringing it back into life, but her will to live faded.

It took many years, but the water of her tears reached Xibalba and Gaia felt her. He cried out and said to her that he was sorry for what he had created and Xibalba was never truly finished. She asked him how it would be finished, but he replied with uncertainty. In a great and final effort to save themselves and their world, they used most of the remains of themselves to create spirits to occupy their Spirit World. They did not have enough left to guide them to good or evil and so there were wicked spirits like that of Koh. Others were not wicked at all and guided the child spirits of the four nations, such as Tui and La. The worlds were safe, but Gaia and Issi were not. They spoke in whispers carried only by the wind and used the last bit of themselves and created the spirit of the Avatar to bond their children's world with their own world so to keep them safe from Xibalba.

I know you've seen that no lost spirits reside in the Spirit World. This is because Xibalba was left unfinished. Issi saw their final efforts failed and she became angry with Gaia once more. She called to him in a voice only he could hear and told him of his flaws, his failures. He was hurt and told her, one day he would be free of Xibalba and he would come back to her. Issi waited for a long time, but he did not come."

"Then, how do I stop the disease?" Aang lifted an eyebrow.

"Aang, what did your visions show you?" Kyoshi asked curiously.

"I don't know…it was hard to understand. First I was with the tree of life, and then I was on Xibalba and there were all these spirits trying to reach the tree. When I looked back, the tree was wilting like it was dying or died." Aang shrugged.

"As the Avatar, you are the only one who will know the answer." Kyoshi said in her strong voice and then faded away.

The arrows on his head turned back to their normal color and his eyes eased open. He let out a deep breath. Aang stood up and walked out of the temple into the darkening light. The smell of dinner hung in the air. He looked around and spotted Ty Lee and Suki talking casually as they walked up the hill towards the large dinner hall. A chill ran up his spine, a late reaction for his visit to the Spirit World. He shook his head and hurried to meet the others.

--

At first it was the biggest surprise of her life, but then she settled down and their normal conversations set in. Suki sat next to Sokka, occasionally leaning against him, or batting her eyelashes at him. Everything was going smoothly. Just as things quieted down and the meal ended, all attention turned to the man of the night. Sokka cleared his throat and turned to Suki. She tilted her head, noting the strange spotlight suddenly cast on them.

"Alright," Sokka took a deep breath and her hands, "I've thought a lot about this and I've realized a lot of things. One of those things is that I would do anything to spend forever with you. The other," He rolled his eyes a little, giving him a quick chance to look around at everyone and catch his breath, "The other, is that I'm incredibly nervous right now."

"Sokka," She giggled, her face filling up with a pink blush.

He breathed out slowly, reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace made of green fabric that matched her Kyoshi warrior uniform and from it hung a blue pendent, "Suki, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sokka, of course," She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Aang smiled, a little to himself, but mostly for them. The words echoed in his mind, "I would do anything to spend forever with you." Those were the words of the heart, words that could only be true through love itself. His smiled turned downcast. Issi and Gaia were the essence of love and yet they could never be together. It was wrong; everything in him knew it as Sokka's words grew louder. He had to go to Xibalba and stop the disease, but also, he had to go and save Gaia and Issi.

--

Appa yawned as Aang reloaded him. The sound of light footsteps interrupted for only a brief second. Aang turned around. The face staring back was not the one he expected.

"Leaving?" Zuko said calmly.

"I have to go." He said firmly.

"It's not even morning." He pointed out. The sun had yet to rise and the night sky was only barely starting to change into a lighter shade of dark blue.

"The sooner, the better," Aang said quickly.

"Why aren't you taking any of your things?" Zuko glanced around, noting only Toph's luggage.

"I'm having Appa take her on vacation for a while. This is something I have to do alone." He said with a sigh.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Zuko picked up a bag and tossed it onto Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, I do." Aang said slowly, carefully, "I think I'd do anything to make sure she's safe." He looked over at the older boy, "Of course, I think Sokka would do that for Suki, and you'd do that for Katara."

Zuko smiled at the thought, "I would…"

"Hey, Zuko," He tossed the last bag up with a heave and opened his glider, "In case I'm not back in time," Zuko's expression shifted as Aang glanced around and then looked at him square, "I know I shouldn't be doing this but, well," he stumbled over his words and rubbed the back of his neck, "Pick out a few more names." And with that he took off on his glider.

--

Toph shot up in bed, "Aang!" She climbed off the mattress and darted down the hall. She sensed something amiss at dinner but it didn't occur to her until just then. Some times, she wondered how blind she really could be, especially when it came to Aang making irrational decisions. She raced around the building, searching for him, but she didn't pick up even the slightest vibration. Toph ran out and stopped on the damp grass. At first, she felt nothing, and then there was a vibration. She shifted and set the earth jutting up and trapping the person not far behind her. She spun around and stared blankly ahead, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Zuko groaned as he tried to free himself from the earth slabs that trapped him.

"You're lying." She stuck a finger at him, her cheeks were burning flustered.

"Let me out of here!" He struggled.

"Not until you tell me where Aang went!" She shouted back.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" He glared at her, forgetting, as many did, that she couldn't tell if he was making a funny face or giving her the evil eye.

She lifted her hand and brought it back down, lowering the earth, "Where is he?"

Zuko dusted himself off, "He left."

"I know that, but where?" She folded her arms impatiently.

"He went to Xibalba." He checked over his clothes.

"What?" Toph's eyes popped wide and her voice was nearly caught in her throat, "He said he wasn't going to…" Tears streamed down her face.

"He'll be alright, Toph." Zuko took a step forward.

"No, he won't," She scolded, "You don't understand!" She turned and ran back to her room.

Zuko glanced around and then quickly followed after her. He searched the hallways and listened for her crying but there was only silence. After a long moment passed, a coughing came from the room at the far end of the hall. Zuko walked over and opened the door. Toph was curled against the wall, a long strip of odd colored fabric in her hand and pressed against her face as she coughed violently.

"Toph," He stepped into the room.

"Stop!" She gasped between coughs, "Go away!"

Zuko's brow furrowed in as he took in the scene; the discolored fabric filled with blood stains from every cough, her unusually pale complexion, her avoidance of Katara, and her desperate need to be at Aang's side. He took a half step back, "You're sick…"

"Leave me alone!" She threatened in between coughs that shook her body.

"How long, Toph, how long have you been sick?" Without thinking, he walked over and knelt down at her side.

"Get away from me!" She turned her back to him.

"You have it, don't you?" Zuko stared at the back of her.

"Aang said he wouldn't leave me until I was better…" Toph's coughs turned to long hard sobs, "But he left without me."

"He's trying to protect you." Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't stay here. You'll get sick too." She cried.

"Does anyone else know?" He stood up, looking around the room.

"Just Aang…" Toph sighed as she pushed away the tears. Suddenly it made sense. Aang packed away her things on Appa, not just to send her home, but to protect everyone else. He knew she had the disease, he knew how vulnerable everyone was and so he set everything up to make sure she could leave without being noticed. Zuko gathered up anything she was exposed to, except the furniture.

"I'll be right back." He left her for only a moment and then returned, "Toph, I need you to cover your mouth and hold your breath as long as you can."

"Why?" She stared into nothing.

"I'll explain afterwards. I promise." He spoke in a way she knew he ran into Aang, in way the told her that he was going to help her while Aang couldn't be there.

"Alright," Toph sucked in a deep breath and held the cloth against her mouth and nose. Zuko scooped her up and stopped at the doorway. He turned around and looked around the room. There was little there, but enough a wave of guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry, Suki." He murmured quietly and then sent a series of flames across the walls and floor, setting the entire room on fire. He couldn't risk Katara getting sick, or Sokka or Suki. This was the one way to ensure it. The fires spread quickly and he ran down the hall and made his way to Appa. It was still early morning and no one was around. Toph's feet began to kick as she ran out of air. He eased her onto the ground and took a quick step back, "Alright, you can breathe."

Toph gasped and coughed, "Finally!" She stared in his general direction, "What are we doing with Appa?"

"You're going a little vacation." He said.

"Where?" She asked as she rose to her feet.

"Aang left a note on Appa's horn, so wherever you're going, the first person who spots you will know what to do." Zuko glanced around, hearing people beginning to stir.

"Alright…" Toph climbed onto Appa's saddle.

"Good luck." He said quietly up to her.

Toph looked down at him, "Oh, and if I don't make it in time, I heard you picked out some pretty good name, but you might want to pick out a few more!" She smiled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Frustration laced his voice.

She laughed and found Appa's reigns, "Alright, Appa, yip-yip!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ whew! That was a long one! It's not all that good, i admit it. I believe its because I wrote it at work....yeah, that's probably it. Okay, maybe it's just me, but you loyal folks out there, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been putting up new chapters to this story A LOT faster than SOTR. I mean, A LOT faster. _

_Anyhow, wow, so what did we learn in this chapter? Well....uh....Aang's maturing...I guess....(and that Amy has no idea how to write Aang's character because she's been busy rea--) *glomps Sarah* SHE SPEAKS LIES!!! *breather* ahem* alright so yeah, uh, we learned about Xibalba and it's origins (the people who get it still hate you.) No they don't!! (oh, yes, yes we do) Wait, are you saying....(Yes. I know. I KNOW, Amy.) phooey. (Your readers will hate you at the end.) No they won't cause I break cliches! (sure you do) I do! (she doesn't) Don't listen to her!!!RAWR~_

_RAWR!!! ok, so yeah, Xibalba. Cool stuff, right? Ok, yeah leave your comments...errr check on the comment from chapter 6 aboot voting (we apologize to Canadians because Amy's nuts) No we don't and no I'm not! (Ignore her.) NOOOOO! (Alright, so chapter 8 is in the workshop, but don't get too ancy for it.) Hey, that's my job! (the stage is all yours.) *ahem* Like Sarah was saying, Chapter 8 is in progress, but it won't be out right away. I'm sorta busy with some things involving TWILIGHT!!!! yeah!!!! ok, so chapter 8 won't be up soon. Sorry. (sorry.) But I can tell you the title to the next chapter and a few minor details...just to keep you on the edge of your seat if this chapter didn't (mwahhahaha)_

_PREVIEW/TEASER:_

_Chapter 8: Finish It_

_-Katara's at the 7 month marker and Zuko is finally confronted about keeping secrets. Sokka and Suki are setting a wedding date. Iroh noticed something startling and it's so pressing it can't wait, and as it turns out, he's not the only one who's noticed. Meanwhile, Toph's not doing well, is sick of being on vacation, and decides to make a deliberate wrong turn on her trek home to find Aang. Unfortunantely, he's go his hands full as he unlocks the mystery of the disease and of Gaia and Issi. _

_You don't want to miss this chapter as it leads up to the epic conclusion of SAML!!_

_Peace-Love,_

_Amy. And Sarah._


	8. Finish It

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 8 – Finish It_

It was growing colder by the day, granted, colder in the Fire Nation was nothing like that of the Water Tribes. Nevertheless, it was better than the constant stifling heat that hung over the nation like thick dense blanket. This was one of the most humid years the Fire Nation ever experienced. It was common for a dry heat to stale the air, but thick moisture was somewhat out of place. Katara brushed a few loose hairs from her sticky forehead. It was considerably cooler, but the humidity was almost too much to handle. She carefully lifted herself from her place against the overgrown tree by the turtle-duck pond. Not even the turtle-ducks left the shelter of the cool water and reeds on this muggy day. It was overwhelming. Katara groaned as she regained her balance. Everything hurt and the pressure on her ankles made them swell and the weight she'd gained was beginning to take its toll on the rest of her joints and muscles.

She walked into the palace, a cool air swept across her face in pleasant greeting. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, taking in the familiar temperature for just a moment, letting it chill her rosy hot cheeks. With a sigh, she continued down the hall. The entire palace was redecorated over the course of a few years, it was more than red and gold on every surface as hues of blues and greens and orange graced the walls, floors, and ceiling décor. It was beautiful, lively even. Iroh was proud of the changes, to say the least. Katara was happy to see her native colors on a daily basis. She missed home, her grandmother who all but raised her and Sokka, her father who was there as much as he could be during war times, and occasionally she missed Sokka but he had the uncanny tendency to show up for prolonged amounts of time. She suspected it was to make sure Zuko hadn't done anything else to her, besides the obvious. Katara smiled and placed a hand on her active belly where a small hand or foot, she couldn't be sure which, pushed out against her. The baby was active and warm. Her lips turned down just slightly, she knew well that the child would be a firebender like its father. She shifted her attention to the door she stopped in front of and slowly moved her hand over her belly, following the movements of the unborn infant.

Katara opened the door to the library. Looking around quickly, she noticed the vacancy. Zuko was still in a meeting. They grew longer as the days passed. The council was all but thrilled about the closing in of her due date and did what they could to protest the child's legitimacy and place as heir. It kept him busy; sometimes too busy. She sighed and carefully lowered herself into the chair at the desk. At least it was cool in this room. She needed a moment to regain her strength. Shutting her eyes, she tilted her head back. The due date seemed impossibly far away. With another heavy sigh, she opened her head and looked around the desk. Her eye caught sight of something out of place. A small bit of a ribbon was caught in the top drawer. It was yellow. It was signature of Aang. She pulled open the drawer to see a half unrolled scroll. Katara picked it up and spread it out across the table. His handwriting was terrible.

Her eyes scanned over the page, once and then twice. Her breath caught in her throat and the only thing she felt was the constant tumbling of her bulging stomach. Time caught up, her heart pounded in her ears and a thick sweat formed across her brow, clammy and uncomfortable. She pushed it away with the back of her hand. There in the letter, her closest friend wrote of a disease threatening the world and worst of all, threatening himself. Katara's brow pushed together as she quickly rolled the paper up and loosely tied the ribbon around it. In an instant she was up and walking fiercely through the hall. Well, as fierce as she could which was more like a steady wobble and an angry face. That was enough to get her point across, though. It was dishonorable to interrupt a meeting but unlike every other member of the Fire Nation, she was not obsessed with retaining her honor. It was more like a pastime for a great number of Fire Nation people. She rounded the corner and her eyes locked onto her target. There, unknowingly, Zuko stood somewhat passively arguing with a councilman in a post-meeting disagreement. He rolled his eyes and dropped his posture only slightly at what appeared to be a ridiculous comment made by the councilman.

"Zuko," Katara called in a bitter tone as she closed the space between her position and where he stood chatting. He looked over, confused slightly by the underlying rage in her voice. The councilman backed away quickly, having met the short end of Katara's wrath once before and knew better than to stick around when she was in a fit.

"Is everything alright?" Zuko turned, facing her with concern.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"What's wrong?" He spoke gently, trying to ease her temper.

"How long have you known about this?" She held up the scroll, "Why didn't you tell me Aang was in trouble? Didn't you think this was important?"

Zuko waited, guilt filling his face.

"You know, of all people, I thought you would know how much Aang means to me!" She turned around and took one step forward before being stopped. She looked down at the hand wrapped around hers, and then yanked it away, "Leave me alone!"

"Katara," Zuko found his voice, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't tell you and make you worry."

"Excuse me?" She whipped around.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked quietly.

"Make it up to me? What if Aang is sick, or hurt? What if this spreads? How can you make this up to me? You hid it from me!" She was turning hysterical.

"Katara, calm down," He took hold of her shoulders, a mistake.

"Calm, I'm perfectly calm!" She pushed him back with as much force as she could muster.

"Careful!' Zuko regained his balance and glared at her. She was on his last nerve, and from what it seemed, she was going to push him off the edge.

"Careful? Like you have room to talk," She huffed, "You decided to be so careful and not tell me about something that could kill me. Good job, Zuko. You're a real hero."

He gritted his teeth, reminding himself that she didn't mean it, "Katara, I'm just trying—

"Trying to do what? Keep this nation safe? Protect Aang? Protect me?" Her breathing grew short, racing, and ragged. Her cheeks were flushed and a sweat was forming.

"Katara," A strike of panic entered his voice as he looked her over, noting the changes, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, Zuko. You lied to me and kept this from me!" She waved the scroll in front of him twice and then her arm fell limp at her side. Katara looked down at her numb arm and in that pause she noticed her breathing was strained. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at her somewhat useless arm. She suddenly felt exhausted and a pain shot up her back, "Uh, oh." She muttered.

"What?" Zuko took a step forward.

"Uh, oh…" She said a little louder, putting a hand on her stomach. Another pain raced her spine.

Zuko's back straightened, "No, don't say that."

"This is bad." She took a deep breath, the pain returned for a just a split second, "This is too early."

"I know." Zuko said quickly, putting an arm around her and keeping her from crashing to the floor.

--

Aang landed on the small island. It took him considerably longer than he expected to actually find it. After several trips to the tree of life, he finally figured out where he could find Xibalba. He looked around, scanning the terrain. The entire area was covered in a thick dingy green fog. The trees were twisted and hanging sadly in long arches. The vines were like raggedy clothes strung from branch to branch, dripping with soupy muck. Not a single creature called out from the island's depth. It was a hostile silence. Aang took a wary step forward and checked the ground. It was solid but only small patches seemed to grow any underbrush. An odor hung in the strangled air; something putrid and rotting. He gagged as he took in the aroma. His eyes tearing as he covered his mouth and nose. It was an awful smell. Kyoshi had not misinformed him that this was the island of all things not living. He ventured into the depths of the island, over the rotting trees and decaying remnants of an island.

He stopped. There before him in the center of the island, just as in the center of the great swamp, stood a lone tree towering high above the others and seemed to be the host and mother tree to all others around. He took a hesitant step forward. Something felt amiss as he moved closer to the tree. A strange wind seemed to swirl around the tree, howling and then whispering. Aang stepped into it. He shut his eyes as he took in the sounds. They were voices that called out. Though they were clearly voices, he strained to try to understand what they said. With no success he stepped forward. An eerie feeling raced up his spine. The tree loomed in front of him. Aang took just a few steps closer and reached out. A spark jumped between the bark and his fingers and pulled his hand against the tree.

Just as before, he was thrown viciously into the Avatar State. His body collapsed against the tree, tattoos fully aglow. On the other side, his eyes opened and he felt stiff, uncomfortable. Looking around, he immediately noticed something wrong about the scene. It was dark, something he'd never seen in the Spirit World before. Aang stood up and dusted himself off. The odor lingered in this air as well. He gagged once again and then looked around the dark Spirit World he'd travelled to with a strange feeling coursing through his veins. His eyes narrowed and strained to see beyond a few feet. A pattern of movements caught his attention. Aang walked towards it. The movements took shape and form. They looked like weary wanders. Aang stopped. One by one, they walked down a path to what appeared to be a tree like the one on the island. The weary wanders climbed on top of one another and then to the top of the tree. Some collapsed and hung limp over each other, adding to the sad look of the tree. Aang swallowed hard and ran towards the tree, ahead of the wanders.

He skidded to a halt at the base of the tree. The weary wanders wrapped tightly around a center piece. Aang squinted, "Gaia?" His voice was the only sound in the dark Spirit World.

The weary wanders stopped. The tree seemed to tremble as it parted ever so slightly and a long, sad face peeked out from between the wander-made trunk, "Who has called for me?" He asked in a heartrending voice.

"Aang," He replied and then quickly added, "I'm the Avatar. I was looking for you."

"You have made a mistake, young Avatar." Gaia said quietly, "You have left the world of the living and entered the world of the lost."

"I know why you're here, and I think I can help you." Aang ignored the speech.

"Do you know?" Gaia asked suspiciously, "Do you know my failures? I could not bring happiness to my most beloved, and so I am here."

"No, you just didn't think things through. Sometimes you have to have a plan." Aang said confused, "You can't just chase after something without a plan."

"This is my flaw, and so I suffer." Gaia lamented wearily.

"So you're just giving up?" Aang asked, dumbfounded by the spirit's hopelessness.

"I have existed for all time and will always exist. I know well my place and it is in sorrow for I have failed my greatest love." He all but wept.

"Have you really lost all hope?" Aang took a step back, "I'm the Avatar. You and Issi created the Avatar Spirit so that you might be together again one day. And now I'm here. Doesn't that give you any hope?"

"The Avatar is the only thing that gives me hope." Gaia sighed.

Aang frowned and sat down, cross legged, on the ground and stared up at the ancient spirit before him, "You're never happy, are you?"

"Of course not," Gaia shrugged weakly.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friend. Maybe you know him," Aang offered with a returned shrug, "Firelord Zuko."

Gaia perked up, "He is the Firelord?" He glanced away, "I heard many things of him. He is promising. Has he served his nation well?" Gaia eyed the young Avatar.

"I guess. He's not perfect, but he works with what he has and complains a lot about everything." Aang smiled at the thought. Then his attention returned to the spirit, "Wait, how have you heard about him?"

"Upon my limbs, rest his beloved cousin, Lu Ten." Gaia glanced up at the deformed branches of the tree he'd become over time.

"I didn't know he had a cousin." Aang mused.

"He passed before your journeys over the world." Gaia said quietly.

"You know a lot about everything that's happened." Aang noted.

"I know only what the lost spirits know." Gaia glanced around the weary wanders lined up and waiting to join the tree, "There are many, and the room is growing smaller."

"I'm not surprised." Aang said quickly, "There's a disease that's been killing a lot of people. It's spreading really fast." Aang looked up from his lap, "That's why I came here. I was told you were spreading this."

Gaia stared off, "Issi…"

"What?" Aang stood up.

"Issi…" He said again, quieter, and turned away.

"Gaia, wait, I have to stop this! I have to save the world!" Aang begged as he started to retreat back into the tree.

"You cannot stop this, and I am not the cause." He said mournfully, "Issi is…"

"Gaia…" Aang stepped forward, "Gaia, what's going on here?"

"You left your body in the other world and you are trapped here as a spirit young Avatar." Gaia said quietly.

"What!" Aang jumped.

Gaia's frown deepened, "But I cannot let this be, for you are the Avatar and Issi is…" He trailed off, his eyes fogging over for just a moment and then he jutted forward, "You must go to the tree of life and save her!" He cried out.

"I've already been there, there's nothing there." Aang said in confusion.

"She's there, you must save her!" Gaia's hands broke free and reached out, grabbing Aang by the shoulders.

With that, quick flashes of unfamiliar images shot across Aang's eyes and he was thrown out of the Avatar State as violently as he entered. He gasped for air but was greeted with the petrified air racing in his lungs and bringing him to a desperate hack. He stood up, catching his breath, on wobbling legs and raced to the shore. He skidded to a halt and his voice escaped him as he stared in awe at Appa, standing leg deep in water just feet away. Toph stood directly between them with her arms folded. She looked worse. Her skin was clammy with fever, "Look, I know you're just trying to do what's right for me, and you're trying to protect me, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not getting any better." She looked down at her feet. A strange blush spread across her cheeks and gave a faint color to her skin, "And I miss you." Her voice was off. The disease had progressed considerably since he left her on Kyoshi Island. It was a wonder she could stand.

"I've missed you too, Toph." He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight, "I'm going to make you better, and I think I know how. You just have to hold on."

She hugged him in return as strong as she could for as frail as she'd become, "I'm not scared, Aang."

"I know…" He said quietly, resting his head upon hers.

--

It seemed like forever. It was too long, much too long. If time hadn't stopped, it surely felt as though it did. Zuko stared at the apex of the ceiling and wall. It was the only way to pass the time, to watch the slow creeping movements of the shadows as they bled down the wall. Iroh opened the door and stepped out, saying something to the nurse in a voice so quiet it stopped at the door as just a low rumble from his throat, catching his nephew's attention. He stared up at his uncle, not saying a word, but his uncertain frown told the old man enough. "Everything will be fine." Iroh said with a strange smile painted on his features, shutting the door as he stepped into the hallway. Zuko's eyes followed him as he walked to the window and looked out, eyes glittering brighter than he'd ever seen before. Though he'd never admit it, he was dependent on the old man. He was more than just a father to him; he was also his mentor and friend. Iroh smiled into the bright sunlight, "Stress can be very powerful sometimes."

"What?" Zuko asked quietly.

"This was just a false labor." Iroh said in a lower voice.

"You've got to be kidding." Zuko put his head in his hands. He could barely handle this, he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of it happening again and not stopping.

"She'll be fi—

'Where is she?' Sokka yelled as he hurried up the hall. Suki wasn't far behind. After the engagement ceremony they all returned to the Fire Nation. Sokka insisted it was a good thinking place, but Zuko knew he was just worried about his little sister. Suki couldn't leave his side and so she came along.

"She's fine, Sokka." Zuko's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, you call this fine?" Sokka pointed at the door frantically.

"Sokka, calm down," Suki tenderly put her hands on his shoulders trying her best to ease his nerves.

"How can I calm down? Look what his little demon child did to my sister!" Sokka shot a glare at the young Firelord.

"What did you just say?" Zuko jumped to his feet. Those were fighting words.

"If you didn't get her pregnant, that little demon wouldn't be doing this to her!" Sokka stared him down.

"What's you're problem? One minute you're my friend and the next you're bringing this up again!" Zuko gestured from one side to the other as though it were two different people he was describing.

Sokka backed up. His face changed several times as he thought about it. He shook his head and then looked up at his friend apologetically, "I'm sorry Zuko. It's just that, she's my baby sister," he rubbed the back of his neck, "and I guess I feel like I need to protect her and when things like this happen…you know, with the baby, I can't help myself. I just sort of blame you…" He looked away embarrassed.

"Are you going to keep blaming me for everything when the baby's born?" Zuko folded his arms, "What if the baby falls down, or gets sick, are you going to take it out on me again?"

Sokka frowned; the guilt seemed to form around him like a cloud. "I'm sorry Zuko." The older boy sneered and sat back down, trying to keep his temper at bay. Sokka took a deep breath and sat down next to him, "So…Katara said you wanted it to be a girl…" He said somewhat uncomfortably.

Zuko glanced over and then back to the floor, "Yeah…"

"Aren't you afraid if it's a girl, she'll turn out like Azula?" Sokka slowly looked over at him. Zuko looked at him with a mixed expression, somewhere between annoyed and offended, "Not to say you'll be a bad father, I'm just saying, with your family history and all…"

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the floor. He wasn't one to talk much about his feelings, "I understand, Sokka." He thought it over for a moment, "If it's a girl," Zuko smiled a little at the thought, "I don't think she'd turn out like my family…" He trailed off, his cheeks a little rosy.

Sokka grinned, "Oh, I get it," he elbowed Zuko, "you think she'll be just like Katara."

Zuko smiled, then a thought darted through his mind and he tilted his head a little, "Well, maybe not exactly like her."

"Uh huh," Sokka folded his arms, "You want her to be a firebender don't you?"

"We already know it's a firebender." Zuko said plainly. It was a few months back when Katara made a passing comment that she felt warm. Then he noticed it. Her stomach was considerably warmer from time to time. It was a signature trait of a firebender. For one reason or another, they were warmer than other babies. Iroh told them about when Ursa was pregnant with Zuko. It was nearly the end of the pregnancy before she even noticed a temperature change. Iroh often teased his brother that Zuko would be a stubborn and rebellious child. Iroh jokingly blamed it on Ozai frequently complaining that his first child would be a let down since there were no yet signs of him being a firebender. Iroh could have never been more right. A little part of Zuko wondered what the old man expected this child to be like but he dared not ask for fear of what he might say.

"Right, I forgot about that whole bending thing." Sokka wiggled his fingers dramatically.

"Well, I think this is exciting." Suki added in.

"Exciting…" Zuko said melancholy.

"What's wrong?" Suki sat down on the other side of the Firelord.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Zuko put his hands over his face, "I can hardly deal with this." He extended one hand in the direction of the door.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry so much, Zuko." Suki patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's going to be great." Sokka said a little too enthusiastically, "Iroh's going to be a great-uncle," he jutted his thumb towards the old man who just smiled and rolled his eyes. That was enough to confirm his excitement, "you're going to be a father, and you'll have an heir," Sokka cringed slightly at the mere thought, "I'm going to be an uncle, and Suki and I are getting married in three months!" The last part he announced proudly.

"Sokka," She leaned around Zuko with a scornful glare, "You weren't suppose to tell anyone until tonight!"

"Don't worry, I'll act surprised." Zuko shrugged and stood up as the door opened. His focus already shifted to the door. Katara stepped out with a bright smile. She was still just as pregnant as before but at least the color returned to her face.

"Everything's okay." She spoke softly as Zuko wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. He softly kissed her temple, "Everything except this," she stepped back from him and he felt his heart sink ever so slightly as she held up the forsaken scroll, "Are you going to explain what exactly is going on here?"

--

Hakoda yawned as the councilman spoke. The meetings were boring, but he insisted on being there. Of course, Zuko also insisted on Katara being within eyeshot at all times after the false labor, so it made sense that Hakoda would be in the throne room during a meeting. It also kept Katara informed which made her happy, and if she was happy that made Zuko happy because it meant they wouldn't have to relive another false labor. He dreaded the very thought of it. Granted, however, he'd rather go through that again than deal with her anger when she discovered something he either decided not to tell her or forgot to tell her about.

The councilman cleared his throat and continued his discussion, "And as for my last issue of interest…" He glanced at Hakoda, then Sokka and Suki, and last he eyed Katara who sat to the side of the Firelord, "I understand this is not the best time for this, but there are rising concerns about the expected child…" He gritted his teeth as he chose his words carefully. The attention of everyone shifted between Zuko and the councilman. A thick tension filled the air.

"Dismissed," Zuko muttered, bored with the councilman.

"I beg you're pardon, Sir, but this issue is pressing." The councilman urged.

"Pardoned, and dismissed," Zuko sighed, slightly irritated. The flames flickered in response.

"Sir, again, I beg pardon, but I doubt your judgment of the pertinence of this matter at hand. The entire nation is talking about it, and many are not satisfied." The councilman spoke boldly.

"Pardoned," Zuko spoke swiftly, eyes narrowing. The other councilman whispered to one another. Iroh looked over at his nephew. This was certainly no way to rule over a nation, to let his judgment be called into question. Zuko lifted his chin, "Councilman, what exactly are they saying?"

"There are many that are not pleased by this child." He said quickly.

"Why?" Zuko spoke with toxicity in his question.

"It is not a child of the Fire Nation," his eyes momentarily darted around at the Water Tribe people, "It's not, what we'd call...a legitimate heir."

"Does it matter who the mother is, councilman?" Zuko asked sharply, "The war's been over for a long time now."

"Sir, the Avatar has taught us that the four nations are separate but equal and that is how they are to remain. Four separate and equal nations," he said full of pride.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I know that, but I think you missed the point. Avatar Aang also said the four elements are not separate but are all joined and bound to each other. And although there are four nations, they are all equal and that makes them one. His point was that no single nation should be greater than any other nation."

"This doesn't justify what you did!" The councilman flared.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, though he didn't move, the flames jumped and danced higher to the ceiling, "What happened can't be justified by rules and laws. I wouldn't try to say it could be justified. What matters now, is that we understand the significance of this. We're striving for peace, and yet you challenge it by bringing into question the legitimacy of my child."

The council fell silent. It was the first time Zuko named the child as his in this way.

"I beg your pardon." The councilman bowed and waited. A long silence fell over the room. Zuko's temper remained flared and his eyes were narrowed.

He took a deep breath as the councilman turned his eyes up towards him warily, "Sir?"

"Dismissed," Though he spoke quietly, the word echoed through the room as the fires died down.

"Yes sir." The councilman sat down. The council remained silent still as well. Zuko was well known to be more forgiving than any other Firelord preceding him, but he remained strong. Often the council would push him to his limits but they would be forgiven. This was the first time since he became Firelord that he did not forgive a councilman and the discussion about the unborn child was closed and final.

--

Appa landed at the center tree of the swamp. Toph was asleep. The disease was hard on her and she couldn't help but sleep for most of the day. Aang glanced back at her and then jumped from Appa's head. The sunlight was fragmented as it came down through the trees. He sighed and stared at the thick trunk. Over time, he'd learned a lot from this swamp. They were all things he could have never learned on his own, and if he had, he would be an old man by the time he understood it. The entire swamp was shroud in mystery. Aang took a deep breath and took a final glance back at where Toph slept on Appa's saddle. He sighed and looked back to the tree, facing another part of his destiny as Avatar, "I have to do this…I have to finish it…" He whispered and extended his arm, fingers just a breath away from the rough surface.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my good spirits! Whew! This was really Looooooong!! It's my longest chapter yet! Alright, so it didn't go how I expected, but I blame that mostly on listening to the Twilight soundtrack instead of the usual playlist. I hope ya'll like it. Sorry about another cliffhanger. _ I'm aweful. On the upside, there's only one more chapter till the epic conclusion!! I know, I'm excited too. And yes, the next chapter will be even longer.....and the final chapter will...BLOW. YOUR. MIND! Yes it will, yes, it will. (in the Barack Obama voice)._

_I don't really have much to say. Twilight was AMAZING. Heroes is coming to an end :( and I keep missing Ben 10: AF episodes!!! Anyhow, leave thoughts about this chapter!! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. It's getting harder to keep them short!_

_Peace-Love!  
-Amy._


	9. Together, We Live Forever

**Shadows and Morning Light  
**_Chapter 9 – Together, We Live Forever_

It was dark, the fog steadily rolling over the marshy ground with the thick rotting smell of death. The amber light turned nearly brown. Aang peered about the Spirit World, though different, it was strikingly familiar. He turned back to the tree of life and stared up at the long extended branches. The scraggly outreaches sagged and the limbs arched downward in a perpetual limp. It looked heavier than before, sad and sickly. Aang stepped back, getting a fuller view, his feet sinking in the soggy ground. Bubbles of gargling muck erupted with a foul stench. He gagged, quickly covering his nose and mouth. The world was silent, eerie as it had been on Xibalba. Aang stepped forward again and looked over the tree trunk. He stared at it, looking carefully at the patterns of the bark. The lines spread wider and from the depth of the trunk a face came forth. She was pale as the moon, but her glow was faded, her eyes dull.

"Issi," Aang took a half step backwards.

"Avatar," She whispered in reply. Her voice was like wind chimes in a summer breeze.

"I found Gaia," He said softly, nearly losing his voice in wonder. She was unlike any spirit he'd seen before. Issi was undoubtedly beautiful, even in this state of wilt.

"Your spirit is bound to all you have met and he is here now." She smiled softly as though relieved.

"There are a lot of people who are sick…and they believe you and Gaia are the cause," Aang stepped forward, meeting her eyes, "Can you stop the disease?"

"Are you afraid?" Issi pulled farther from the tree, her arms slipping free.

"No." Aang said with a quick breath.

"I, as all things, will perish." She tilted her head, examining him.

"You're the tree of life. If the source of life dies, doesn't everything else die?" Aang squinted as she reached her hand up, lightly touching his face with her fingertips.

"When together, death is overcome and life prevails even in the wake of it." She turned her eyes away just as a young blushing girl turns away from her first love. Her fingers left his face and returned to her side, "You have brought here, Xibalba."

"I don't understand." Aang took in a breath of the death ridden air.

"Speak to me, my Gaia." She placed her hand on Aang's forehead and let out a quick breath.

"We're almost there…" A deep and familiar voice swept through on a strange breeze which seemed to come from the Avatar's body. Aang jutted back and looked around in a slight frenzy, "What was that?"

"You are bound to the spirit Gaia, and in you he has sent a message." She moved backwards, sinking back into the tree.

"What's going to happen?" Aang's voice rose in concern as there were more questions than answers.

She smiled and shook her head slowly, "Young Avatar, I am going to die."

"What? Why? You can't, you have to tell me how to stop the disease!" Aang said frantically, jumping forward.

"All life is dying, and so life is a disease in itself." She nodded once, "And this cannot be stopped, young Avatar."

"No, I mean the disease that's killing everyone out there right now," Aang pointed in an arbitrary direction, "The one that's killing the girl I love!"

"I cannot save her," Issi nestled down into the tree, "This is something only you can do, and the answer you seek will come in time."

Aang crossed his arms grumpily, "Then what am I suppose to do until I can figure something out?"

Issi's smiled turned to a deep frown, "Xibalba will fall when I enter it, and the world will be shroud in darkness too great to overcome. All is lost."

"Isn't there something I can do? I'm the Avatar; I'm supposed to save the world." Aang threw his arms up, exasperated.

"If you want to save it, you will." She said quietly.

"How," Aang stepped closer to the tree, just out of touch.

"Love is a beautiful thing, young Avatar, for it transcends death and only through love can we go on living for always." Issi disappeared into the tree and the bark returned to its normal rivets. The limbs and branched bowed lower as the ancient pillar of life wilted further.

--

Katara sat down and eased back against the wall taking a few deep breathes and rubbing her hand along her oversized abdomen. Each day was becoming harder. Breathing, standing, walking, moving, were all becoming monotonous tasks. She took another breath ad shut her eyes. If nothing else, the back pain was unbearable. Little kicks and shoves pushed out against her ribs. Katara groaned. The constant business of the baby was exhausting. It stayed active day and night, and thus she was kept awake all day and all night. The movements slowed, giving her a chance to relax. It took only a moment before she was fast asleep.

Iroh and Zuko rounded the corner, the old man rambling about politics and how it relates to a variety of teas. Their eyes wandered the hall and caught sight of the slumped figure. They stopped and looked at each other. The old man grinned, once again noting the dark circles under his nephew's eyes and the constant state of sleep deprivation. Zuko, however, turned his gaze back to the sleeping lady. With a deep sigh, his shoulders sank. It was nice to see her finally sleeping but then again, he wished she would during the night instead of sporadically throughout the day. He knew it wasn't her choice and she probably fell asleep the second the baby stopped moving.

"We should escort her to a more comfortable location." Iroh glanced up at the young Fire Lord with a small smile.

"I think it'd be better if we let her sleep." He said quietly, not taking even a moment to look down at the old man at his side.

"Zuko," A small hand pressed against his arm, "busy?"

He looked in the direction of the voice. Suki smiled weakly, worry filled her face and eyes. He turned to face her squarely, "No."

"Could you come shopping with me?" She asked quickly, "I need to find a wedding dress and I figured since Katara goes to sleep every chance she gets and you're good friends with Sokka," She poked her fingers together nervously, "I sort of, you know, figured that you could help me find a dress he would really like…and that I like." Suki looked up at him with a wary smile, as though she expected him to turn her down.

"Sure, I have time." Zuko said with a light shrug. For one reason or another, he expected her to ask for something slightly more challenging than finding a dress. Granted, he'd never gone out with anyone searching for a wedding dress; he'd not been allowed to tag along when Katara went out. Iroh beamed with excitement and locked arms with the petite warrior.

"This will be an exciting adventure!" He patted her hand affectionately, and quite possibly reassuringly.

"I hope so." Suki smiled, somewhat concerned by his tone. She too had become familiar with Iroh's passion for shopping.

"I thought you had plans today, Uncle?" Zuko folded his arms.

"There is always time for shopping, my nephew." He scolded, "Besides, it is good exercise, and a man my age needs plenty of exercise if he wants to live a long life." He grinned and turned back to Suki, "I'm thinking perhaps a nice peach color would look lovely on you." He led her down the hall.

"Actually, I was thinking a sea-foam green or a light blue." She replied, slipping into deep thought.

--

Toph awoke in a thick cold sweat, her breath ragged, and Momo slept in a curled ball on her head. She grumbled and groaned as she pulled the blanket tighter around her thinning body. Everything hurt. Every muscle ached and she couldn't get warm enough no matter how tightly she pulled the blanket. She knew it was the fever, but couldn't stand being so cold. The worst part, however, was when she would wake up alone, known she was alone, and have to endure each breaking symptom alone. Appa and Momo were great companions, but she sided with Zuko and believed they only provided advice and comfort to Aang. Quite often, Aang's habit of talking to the creatures made them wonder and concern over his mental well-being. Sokka argued that most people talk to their pets, and believe they some how communicate in return, so unless Aang started to hallucinated, there was nothing to worry about. Toph hoped if he did start to hallucinate, that anything he thought he was seeing appeared on the ground. Otherwise, she'd never know the difference. The sane and insane looked the same to the blind.

She reached up and pushed Momo from her head. The lemur chattered and found a new place to sleep. Toph forced her self to sit up and then to climb over the edge of Appa's saddle. From there, she tumbled over the side and down Appa's tail. The giant bison let out a low yawn, shook his head and then went back to resting. Toph stretched her legs, toes meeting the ground and digging into the soft fertile soil of the swampland. Right away she knew where Aang was sitting, or rather, had fallen slump. With a few deep ragged breaths, she forced herself off the bison's tail and stood on wobbly weak legs. Aang was still in the Avatar state. A strange ringing echoed in her ears and everything was cast in an odd eerie black mist that clouded her earthbending vision. Her head spun as she tried to keep her balance. A sharp pain stabbed through her stomach and then to her throat. She gagged. Something warm ran over her lips. There was a bitter aroma, like rust and a strong metallic like flavor lingering on her tongue. Toph swallowed hard as if there was something thick clotting her throat. Cringing at the bitter flavor, she sucked in a breath. The air whistled in and then back out. She gripped her middle as the stab grew more intense.

The ringing sounded louder, stronger and the rusty smell and bitter taste in her mouth seemed more potent as she struggled to keep on her feet. Toph took a tumbling step forward and grabbed hold of Aang's sleeve, collapsing against him. She gasped for air once more. The ringing began to fade and so did the ambiance of the swamp. Somewhere, far and distant, she heard Momo's frantic chatter; and somewhere outside her mind she could feel Appa's nose nudging her shoulder as the little lemur scurried up and down her arm from the Avatar to her and back again. The feeling of Aang's sleeves, smooth and warm, was fading away. Then, there was nothing.

--

Katara sat at the edge of the bed, her feet in a bowl of warm water. Her feet and ankles were swollen again. She rubbed her stomach affectionately as the every busy hands and feet pressed around. There was never a still moment, and for this she was somewhat grateful for she never had to worry about anything being wrong with the baby. A smile spread across her face as she stretched her legs and wiggled her toes in the water. Then, without warning, her smile turned downcast.

"Katara," Sokka walked in with a bundle of scrolls in his arms, "I was thinking Panda-Lilies would look the best but maybe Moon Orchids would match the tables better. What do you think?" He glanced over at her as he dumped the bundle on the bed.

She looked up at him slightly confused.

"You weren't even listening, were you?" He lifted an eyebrow accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, I was just thinking about something." She smiled weakly.

"It's alright, I understand." Sokka waved and unrolled one of the scrolls, "So what do you think, should I go with the Panda-Lilies or Moon Orchids?"

"Maybe you should talk to Suki about it." Katara said dismissingly.

"I would, but she's out with Iroh and Zuko looking for a dress." Sokka eyed her.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait for her to come back." Katara ran her hand over her swollen stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and then sat down beside his sister in a little bit of a slump, "Alright, there's something on your mind. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Sokka." She shrugged and swished her feet.

"Come on, Katara. I know something's wrong." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything and I'll be there for you, no matter what it is, I promise."

'Thanks, Sokka." She smiled a little, resuming stroking her belly. She looked down as if she were able to see her feet making circles in the cooling water. "I was thinking about the baby. What's going to happen after he…or she," She corrected with a smirk, "is born. What if the entire Fire Nation rejects him?"

"Then you can come back to the Water Tribe." Sokka offered.

"And what if they reject him too?" Katara's worried eyes turned to her brother.

"I'm the Chief, and if anyone doesn't like it…well, let's just say no one will turn you away." Sokka smiled confidently.

"I though dad was still Chief." Katara raised a suspicious eyebrow

Sokka cringed back, "Well, dad still has the title and all but I do all the work since I'm going to be the Chief after Suki and I get married and everything."

"You know, that doesn't make you the Chief, Sokka." She said with a teasing glare.

"Semantics," Sokka dismissed with a roll of his eyes, "So what else is on your mind?"

Katara took a deep breath, "What if Zuko doesn't want the baby…or me…after he's born?"

Sokka sighed and put his hands on his knees. Of all the worries she had, this was not one he thought she would have by this point. He didn't like admitting to himself, let alone anyone else, how happy he was that Katara and Zuko were together. Sokka pulled in a deep breath and then slowly let it blow out, "I don't think he's going to turn you away, Katara. In fact, I know he won't and the thought won't even cross his mind. The way he smiles at you, protects you, and stands up for this, I know he cares. If you ask me, I think he's more excited about this than you are at times. He's a good guy." Sokka nodded slowly, mulling over her thought, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. But if you need to get away from all this," He opened his hand as though presenting not only the entire palace but the Fire Nation as well, and then looked to his sister, "You know I'd never turn you…or your baby, away."

"Thanks Sokka." She threw her arms around him in hug.

"No problem. That's what big brothers are for, right?" He wrapped his arms around her the best he could and gave a light squeeze, trying to ignore the little hands from the inside trying to hug back.

--

Aang sat down in the thick dark fog that rolled over the knoll. There was no longer a need to remain there. He shut his eyes, pressing his fist together, arrows pointing in and took in a meditative breath. As he breathed out, the glow of his arrows faded and his eyes opened in the swamp. He shifted and pushed himself up from the ground. A strange smell filled his nose and an out of place thump caught his attention as he sat upright. Aang sniffed the air. A rusty metallic scent lingered in the air. He turned towards the source of the thump. His eyes nearly popped from his head and his breathing caught in his chest. He dropped down, grabbing up the limp girl. Aang shook her a little, "Toph? Toph!" He looked her over, rubbed away the trickle of blood that flowed over her pale lip. Aang put her down on her back and frantically checked for even a slight breath.

"How could I let this happen?" He grumbled as he searched for a pulse in her wrist. There was nothing. Then he checked at her neck, but still there was nothing. Aang grabbed the outer lay of her clothes and pulled the fabric back, exposing only the wrappings that held her in. He took a deep and quick breath and pressed his fingers against her chest. A long, agonizing moment passed and finally there was a small beat. Then, after another long pause there was another.

"Hold on Toph, you have to hold on!" He quickly wrapped her back up and scooped her into his arms. Aang looked up at Appa, "I know what we have to do. We have to get to Xibalba and fast." Aang jumped up, airbending for extra height, and landed gently on Appa's saddle. He rested Toph's cold and limp body against the saddle's edge and snatched a few blankets. He quickly wrapped her in them and then sprang to Appa's head and took the reins. Momo landed beside her and curled up just inside the blankets. "Keep her warm, Momo." Aang glanced back at the lemur and the blind still girl and then turned back around, "Appa, Yip-yip!" He called with a snap of the reins.

--

The door swung open again. Easily it was the hundredth, maybe thousandth, time since they arrived at the shop. Iroh, as always, applauded and encouraged her to spin around and walk up and down the row of mirrors. Suki cringed, tugging at the fabric, "I'm not sure I like how this one fits. It's a little uncomfortable."

"Then pick a different one." Zuko groaned, his head leaned back on the chair and facing the ceiling.

"You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to, Zuko." She glowered at him, folding her arms and jutting a hip out to the side, "In fact, if you're not going to help, then maybe you should just leave."

"I'm sorry," He sat back up. He knew where this was headed and that if he didn't appease her, he'd never hear the end of it from Sokka, "I'm sorry." His hands were raised trying to calm her, "I," He searched for an excuse for his lack of interest, eyes quickly scanning the shop, "I figured you were looking for something a little more…Kyoshi?" His pitch raised on the last word as though he was unsure.

Suki's eyes lit up and she dropped her arms, "I guess you have been paying attention. Oh, and now that you mention it, something a little more Kyoshi styled might be more fitting."

"What a brilliant suggestion." Iroh mused.

"So, Zuko, do you have any suggests?" She leaned over towards him with a grin.

"No." He said flatly.

"Do you know anything about the Kyoshi style?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not really." He shrugged, "You're from Kyoshi Island so I figured it'd be nice to wear something that reminded you of there."

Iroh and Suki looked at each other, somewhat impressed by his deduction. Suki straightened up, "You have an excellent point." With that she wandered around the shop, picking and plucking at the dresses. The shop attended followed her around trying to convince her that every single dress in the store was absolutely perfect for her. Zuko suspected he was simply tired of them being in his shop.

After a while, Suki returned to the fitting room with a large armful of dresses. She hurried in, shut the door, and with a click of the lock, she started trying them on. Iroh turned to Zuko as they waited for her to present one she thought looked nice. The old man adjusted his position on the chair, "Wouldn't it be just lovely if the Avatar Aang and Lady Toph were here to see the dresses."

"For some reason I don't think Toph would appreciate it as much as Aang." Suki called from the changing room.

Zuko cringed at their names. Iroh shifted slightly, noting the change in his nephew. There was something he knew and wasn't sharing. Iroh stroked his beard, "No, I don't believe she would." His eyes shifted back to the young Firelord, "It has been a long time since I've heard from her. I wonder how she's doing these days."

"I do too." Zuko looked at the floor as if the answer was written somewhere in the swirls of lines that marked the wood.

"I heard she's been traveling with Aang." Suki tossed in, "I guess they're working together to figure out that disease." Her voice turned soft, concerned.

"Let's hope they have made progress." Iroh said solemnly. Zuko nodded slowly, still fixated on the floor. A strange silence hovered over them for a moment before Suki unlatched the door and stepped out in long green dress robes with blue and gold linings on the sleeves, belt and collar.

"What about this one?" She held her arms out and spun around.

"It looks beautiful." Iroh stood up and took her hands, "This one looks even better than the others!"

Zuko looked up. A smile crossed his face, "I think Sokka would like that one."

"Really," Suki's face lit up.

"It looks nice." He said with a nod.

"Thanks, Zuko!" She smiled and looked herself over in the mirror, "I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but I'm actually pretty nervous."

"Don't be." Zuko looked up at her and then to her reflection.

"I can't help it." She turned, checking every angle, "It's not like I've ever been married before."

"Everything will be fine." He said, stretching a little.

"I know." Suki looked over at him, "It's just, I never thought this day would come where I'd be getting married, settling down…" She trailed off, nervously gripping her arm.

"I think this is very exciting." Iroh interrupted.

"It is exciting, but I'm still nervous." She glanced over at him, "I must sound really crazy for being happy and scared at the same time."

"You are not the first person to feel this way, nor is this the first time you'll feel this way, in fact many people feel like this and more than once." Iroh comforted her, catching a glimpse of his nephew standing up.

"I don't think I could ever be any more nervous." Suki's voice shook.

"Don't bet on that." Zuko said quickly, "This is just the beginning."

Suki looked at him blankly, "I'm sure waiting nine months for a baby is a lot easier than deciding your whole future in a few months."

"Having this child is going to change my entire future, and the future of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes." Zuko argued back, "It might take longer, but it has a bigger impact."

Suki sighed, "I guess you're right. Children change everything." She lifted a suspicious eyebrow at the young Firelord, "Wait, you're really nervous about the baby, aren't you?"

Zuko was taken aback, "What? No!" He raised his hands defensively, "Why would I be nervous? I'm the Firelord, everything will be fine." He folded his arms.

Iroh and Suki exchanged doubting glances. She turned back to him, "You seem nervous to me."

"I'm not." He argued.

"A child does change everything." She rubbed her chin, "I wouldn't blame you if you were even a little bit worried."

"Well, I'm not." He held his ground but his voice seemed shaky.

"That's good to know." Iroh stepped in, ending the accusations, "I'm very excited to hear the laughter of children in the palace again. It's been such a long time." He elbowed his nephew, "In fact, I haven't heard that since you were little."

Zuko smiled a little and then turned away, leaving the two in the circle of mirrors. He walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame. In just a month, the last hot day passed and the weather took an abrupt turn. Winter was coming. There was a chill in the air that pushed away the hot days of summer and the muggy days of fall. Every year it rained mercilessly. It poured and stormed, the wind would gust through, and every year there would be at least one day where it was too windy to go outside. This was winter for the Fire Nation. It hadn't snowed in years. His mother once said it snowed when he was born and that's how she knew he was destined for greatness. Zuko smiled, looking down at his feet, slightly embarrassed by the thought but also saddened. He missed her. He could only imagine how his mother would feel if she saw him standing there in the doorway. A part of him hoped she would be proud that he had friends and was Firelord, the other wondered if she would be disappointed to know Katara was pregnant. He sighed. He knew, somehow, that even though she, like his uncle, would be disappointed, his mother would be excited. Zuko looked up the street in the direction of the palace. Katara's mother was gone too. His eyes narrowed as he gazed, lost in thought.

The Water Tribes were known to be dedicated to family. He couldn't be sure, though, if her mother would be as accepting as his, and he truly hoped she would be if she were alive. A wave of guilt passed over. She was part of the Fire Nation; the people who took her mother away were the people who turned to her for guidance and him for a leader. She once loathed them but that changed and she became one of their leaders. Perhaps her mother would be upset about that more so than the baby. Zuko shook his head. Of course, she would also be upset about the child being shared between a firebender and waterbender. It would only be natural after growing up in war times. Though, he and Katara saw more of the war than both their mothers combined. Zuko huffed and leaned his back against the frame. Hakoda didn't seem too roused by the pregnancy, except for the timing, so he figured that his wife would have reacted about the same. They were from the Water Tribe and family was important to them, so it was not too much of surprise that after the initial shock wore off, Hakoda was delighted in the idea of having a grandchild. Zuko smiled to himself a little. There was no way of knowing how their mothers would have reacted. Even though he'd never know, he did know one thing for certain. His child would have a mother and would never live through what they had to endure. For this, he was incredibly thankful. He looked up towards where the palace sat and couldn't help but imagine Katara sleeping somewhere, exhausted with one hand on her stomach. He shook his head, "What would I do without you?" He whispered to himself and then turned back into the shop.

--

The clouds began to part as they closed in on the island. There was still a ways to go but at least they were more than half ways there. Aang jumped back to the saddle. Appa knew well where he was headed. He crawled over to Toph and brushed back her dark hair. Her skin was pale white and cold. Aang frowned, peeling back the blankets and layers of clothing to reveal her wrappings once again. His fingers pressed against her chest. He held his breath, waiting for the weak and fading beat. Then it came. It was light and if he didn't know better, he would have thought it was his imagination. He waited again. Then a second beat. It was just as weak as the one before; but both were weaker than when they left the swamp.

Aang scooped her onto his lap. He pushed her hair back from her face. It was the stillest, calmest sleep she'd ever had and he hoped that she would wake from it. He hugged her against his chest as gently as possible and lowered down to her ear, "Hold on, Toph. You have to hold on, just a little while longer. I can't do this without you. I need you. I need you here with me." Aang whispered, shutting his eyes. It was more than a requested, it was a desperate plea. He was begging her to hold on, not for herself, but for him. Water filled up behind his eyelids as he held her against his chest. An ache pulsed through his body and knotted his stomach. His breath shook as the tears broke free from his eyes. He quaked. Once, he believed he was in love but that was a long time ago before he truly knew what love was and what it felt like; this was something that took a long time to find and he found it in Toph. It wasn't what he expected. It wasn't a pleasure from being with her that told him. Rather, it was a need to be with her. It was an unfailing and unyielding connection beyond the superficial happiness of being in her company.

There she was, in his arms, cold and still. Aang sucked in a tight breath and smeared away the tears. He rocked her back and forth to keep himself from breaking down again. He looked out at the horizon. Xibalba was near. He could see the murky trees just in the distance. Aang leaned down again, his fingers brushing over her hair, "We're almost there."

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my goodness! So who's excited I finally posted this?!! you better believe I am! I haven't posted a chapter in FOREVER!!! I really hope everyone who's been reading is going to continue. I'd be terribly embarrassed if I lost readers just because of a long break. I do admit I have been very busy and terribly sick. Sorry!!_

_Sarah: This chapter isn't too bad. Except the cliff hanger. But, you know.  
Me: Yeah, and except where it sucks.  
Sarah: That too._

_Ok, so I know this chapter isn't very good. Sorry. But look, there's only so much I could do before the last chapter. And trust me it's going to be awesome!! Oh and I totally have a surprise for everyone. And NO it's NOT and epilogue. That's stupid. I have an even better surprise! I totally dare you guys to guess what it is and I bet you won't be able to cause I really haven't given any hints about it...yet._

_I don't think there's much else to say here. How about this: If you want to see anything special happen in the next chapter let me know! I'll make sure I can sneak it in there for you just because you've been a wonderful loyal reader. So submit a comment with your idea suggestion request thing and look for it! Believe me when I say you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. _

_I have indeed started it and I plan for it to be ready to post relatively soon. Don't count on that being tomorrow, though. I'm transferring to a new school...again. So I'm terribly busy with that and I just got over a cold, then sinus infection, then flu. I've been sick for just over a month now. So be happy I worked on this. (Sarah: Oh, I'm happy. Trust me. I'm tired of hearing you complain about it not being done.) Thanks Sarah. So I guess I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter!_

_Thank you guys for being such great readers! I love ya'll so much! And I'm way excited for this surprise._

_Don't forget to leave me comments!!  
_

_Lots of Zutara-Love, and just the same delicious goodness of Love,_

_Amy!_


	10. Death is the Road to Awe

**Shadows and Morning Light  
**_Chapter 10 - Death is the Road to Awe_

Appa landed on the shores of the murky bank of Xibalba. Aang sighed as he lifted Toph from his lap and placed her in Appa's saddle, tightly wrapping her in blankets. He gazed down at her for a long moment. Even her lips lost color. His heart ached. Aang took a deep breath and leaped from the saddle and landed in the deformed shore. Appa took a step back, leery about the island. Aang placed his hand on the bison's nose and smiled weakly, "Don't worry, buddy, everything's going to be alright." Though he said it in confidence, he knew well that it was a lie. The bison groaned and slowly lowered down. Momo flew down and landed on the young Avatar's arm. Aang hoisted him up and held him at arm's length, "Sorry Momo, but I need you to stay here and take care of Toph." The lemur chattered and flew up and over the saddle of the bison.

Aang turned around and stared into the thick of the forest. The familiar, putrid stench rolled from the rotting green brown forest. He winced at the memory of the foul odor and the deathly façade. He lifted his arm, covering his mouth and nose, and walked into the cluster of trees. It was a narrow path, but he felt he walked it hundreds of times before. It led to the large tree in the center. Aang stopped in front of its wilting withered branches. His arm lowered as he took cautious steps towards the trunk. The bark looked drier than usual. A tingle raced up his spine. Something felt out of place. He glanced around but saw nothing. He shut his eyes and reached out his fingers, ready to be violently thrown into the Avatar State once more and lightly touched the bark.

And then there was nothing.

Nothing happened. His eyes opened and he looked down at his fingers. They were against the tree. His eyebrows furrowed and he reached his hand forward, shoving his palm against the rough bark. Still, there was nothing. "Something's wrong." Aang looked up the tree at the brownish amber light coming through from the sky in the distance. The reek of the island was stronger than usual. Aang pulled his hand from the tree and took a few steps back, "What's going on here?" His eyes squinted as he examined the twisted tree as though somewhere carved on its surface was the answer he needed.

--

"I don't know." Suki wrapped her finger through her hair as she slumped in her seat. This was another session of sitting and reading pamphlets of ideal romantic honey moon locations.

"I'm sure you'll find one you like." Katara smiled though she was beginning to think that they were not going to have a honey moon. Sokka didn't seem interested in anything post-ceremony. In fact, he was borderline obsessed with making everything perfect for Suki. She one the other hand was worried that something was going to go wrong. She wasn't sure what it would be but she was all but chewing her nails off over it. Neither person had even the slightest motivation to pick out a vacation spot. Katara shifted in her seat, her eyebrows pushed in a little. She pushed back and stood up, her hand automatically on her stomach.

"…something wrong?" Suki looked up with weary eyes.

"No, I'll be right back." Katara shrugged, "Just need to use the bathroom."

Suki lifted a suspicious eyebrow, "Again? Didn't you just go a few minutes ago?"

"It's not a big deal. I probably just drank too much yesterday. It's been like this all morning." Katara shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Suki pushed back and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled in return and left to the bathroom.

Suki stared in the direction of the bathroom as the door opened behind her. Sokka walked in, shut the door, arms full of more pamphlets. He set the down on the table, looked around the room and noticed the missing people. The Water Tribe warrior turned his attention to the girl standing beside the chair, "Where's Iroh?"

"In a meeting…it's running late…" She said as though completely distracted.

"So I take it Zuko's going to be late too." Sokka glanced back at the door, somewhat expecting to see them hurrying in at any given second. He then looked back at Suki and looked her over. She had a strange expression, somewhat concerned. Sokka pulled a seat out and lowered himself into it. "Where's Katara?" He said, expecting she was either with a healer or at the meeting.

"I think she's in labor." Suki said without diverting her stare.

"Oh, well, we should just wait until…WHAT?" Sokka jumped up as the words sunk in.

Suki looked over at him, "She's been in and out of the bathroom all day."

Sokka's shoulders slumped with discontent, "That probably means she drank a lot."

"I don't know." Suki glanced back at the bathroom door, "She's been fidgeting more than usual…"

"That doesn't mean anything." Sokka eased back into his chair.

"Sokka," She turned to him, leaning against the table, "She's nine months pregnant. It's not like it's impossible."

--

He let out a deep groan in frustration. The afternoon was growing old and the shadows of the trees were growing long. He'd been trying for hours to enter the Avatar State to no success. He threw his hands in the air, falling backwards onto the ground, "UH! What's going on here?" He clenched his fists over his eyes with a loud groan. He should have been able to go into the Avatar State but he was unable. If there was even the slightest doubt about nothing being wrong, that was pushed away. Aang sat up again and looked down into his lap, helpless and running out of ideas. Not far from where he sat, Toph was dying. His friends were far away, which was for the best, and he was in the position to save the world again but he had no way of actually doing it. His eyes shut tight, "Come on, Gaia; let me in." He clenched his teeth and resuming a meditative stance. His arrows began to glow, faintly at first, but he could feel the warmth of the Avatar State slowly rising in his veins. Then, suddenly there was a flash of bright white light and a pain that shook his whole body to the core. It felt as though he was struck by lightening again. He toppled over, his head knocking against a rock, arrows glowing brighter than ever before.

His eyes eased open into a dark and foul Spirit World. Aang looked around for the movement he'd seen before that guided him to Gaia but found nothing. He slowly turned around; examining the place he'd arrived. It was different, it was quiet now. The only sound was the faint thump of his feet against the dried ground. As on the island, it wasn't long before he found the tree at the center. This too had changed. It looked heavier than the first time he'd seen it, darker and lifeless. Aang's eyebrows pushed in and he walked over to it.

"Gaia…I'm here." He called out. Aang waited a moment but there was no response, not even a faint breeze.

"Avatar…" A faint voice replied from deep within the trunk of the tree.

"What's going on? What happened here?" Aang gripped the bark, fingers digging just under the crusty scales.

"I have felt the world weep." A distorted face began to push out from the core, "Issi is almost here…you must go."

"No." Aang turned his face away, "No!" He whipped around and shouted, "No, no, no!"

"Time has come to an end, Avatar." His voice was weak.

"No! I'm the Avatar! I can set this right! Just let me help!" He cried out frantically to the face in the tree.

"You are too late, I'm sorry." Gaia pulled back from the surface, sinking backing into the deathly hollow.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you said I could fix this!" Aang's voice cracked.

"Your time has run out. Issi is coming…" The dim light of the spirit world seemed to darken with his words.

"Gaia!" Aang called for him as he disappeared, "Gaia…" He collapsed to his knees and rested his head on the bark. Time had run out and there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen. Aang lifted his head just slightly and then knocked it against the trunk. He groaned as his forehead thumped against the rough surface. He gritted his teeth, "No…I can't let this happen…I can't…"

--

"We've fully extracted troops and major industrial settlements from the northwestern area of the Earth Nation. There were some complications however. The extraction and relocation has left many in poverty and displaced. Also, we," the councilman cleared his throat, "have quarantined all persons from that area showing symptoms or have been in contact with the plague spreading over the Earth Nation."

"Are they being treated?" Zuko's back straightened. Aang obviously hadn't found a solution yet. It was taking too long. He was starting to think the young Avatar may have fallen prey to it as well. He shut his eyes for a moment and calmed his thoughts. Surely that wasn't his fate.

"Yes, sir, the quarantined persons are being moved on a contamination transport to Omashu. King Bumi sent a message out informing there is a temporary treatment available in the city." The councilman scanned over his notes, "As it seems, there is still not cure."

"Has anyone spoken to the healers from the Northern Water Tribe?" He raised a hand to his chin.

"Yes, sir, Master Pakku and the healers have been traveling the world. It seems the illness is far reaching. They too are coming up short for a cure. There is only so much that can be done for something like this." The man looked up in dismay.

"Continue updates on its location and progression." Zuko said quietly as he took a glance at his uncle, "Also inform me the moment, if it occurs that it crosses Fire Nation borders."

"Of course, sir," the councilman nodded.

Zuko looked up at the man, "This is a personal request."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed and quickly took a seat.

"What is the current dilemma with removal of weaponry factories in the south?" Zuko's eyes darted to another man, skinny and old.

"Well, uh," He stood quickly, hands wrapped around several disorganized scrolls, "It's, uh, you, eh-hem, see, there's some, uh…hmmm," He tried to clear his thoughts as he tried desperately to organize the scrolls, "some problems, with, uh, eh, the, um, pay of wor—

The doors swung open, the fames shivered in response as a young servant girl hurried to throne. She first stopped at Iroh and quickly whispered something in his ear. She then, unknown she held the attention of the entire council side stepped towards the Firelord. Before she could take a step farther, a voice echoed through the chamber, "Sorry to cut the meeting short, but I'm going to have to borrow the Firelord for a while." Sokka bolted in, and dashed up the steps.

Zuko glared up at him as the younger boy grabbed his arm, nearly pulling him over. The Water Tribe warrior caught the angered glare, "Look, I said I'm sorry for bursting in, now let's go!"

"Sokka, I'm in the middle of a meeting. This isn't the time." He held out a hand presenting the entire council to the younger man.

"On the contrary," Iroh spoke up as he walked over to his nephew, "I do believe it is in fact the time."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko's head whipped around, brow pushed in and befuddled by the situation.

"I am sorry about the inconvenience, gentlemen, but this meeting will have to be postponed to a later date." Iroh addressed the council. They looked back and forth to one another.

The second councilman to speak raised his free hand, "Might, uh, might I, eh-hem, ask what the, eh, um, rush to dismiss might, uh, um, be, sir?"

"That's a good question." Zuko looked up at Sokka as he tugged on his arm again. The young Firelord stood up, pushing the younger man off him, "Would you mind sharing with us what is so important that you have to burst in and end the meeting?"

Sokka took a step back, slightly offended and folded his arms, "Well I'm sorry to be such a nuisance but I just figured you'd want to be there when your child is born."

"What?" Zuko's voice quieted.

"You heard me." Sokka snubbed.

Zuko glanced around the floor, wide eyed, and then turned back to the silenced councilmen, "Meeting dismissed." Without another word, he was down the steps and out the door.

"I will send all necessary information at a later time." Iroh beamed, "I am certain you all know the way out."

--

Aang stood up. He felt heavier than usual. He stared off into the horizon. Something was coming and he could feel it in his bones, every fiber of his spirit and body could feel it. There was a faint light in the distance. Aang glanced around the forest once more and noted the burned down trees and the acorns strewn about the ground. He smiled weakly; recalling when he first discovered that even in death there is life. He reached down and picked up the acorn. Strange, things never seemed to exist in the same patterns in the Spirit World as they did in the world. He turned it over in his fingers. There on the back he found a gapping hole. Indeed, Xibalba was home to al things perished. Aang tossed it to the ground and looked to the horizon once more.

A faint white light glowed. The beams just barely reached him. It was warm; it was the touch of life. Issi was well on her way. Aang tightened his fist. He'd made up his mind. He loved the world and he was obligated to save it. Toph was dying and he would do anything to keep her alive. She was the world to him, and likewise he would do anything to save the world. No matter what that meant, he was ready for it.

--

Suki pushed back Katara's hair. She'd been with her for nearly an hour. The sun was well past setting. The waterbender sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. A pain shot up her spine for nearly the hundredth time. Katara cringed, squeezing tightly on Suki's hand causing her to cringe in pain. If her hand wasn't broken yet, it would be soon. Katara took another deep breath, "Where's Zuko?"

"He's on his way; Sokka just went to get him a little while ago." Suki patted her hand, trying to comfort her though she knew there was little she could do.

An elderly woman walked over with a wet rag. She placed it on her forehead and patted back her loose hair, "Just keep breathing; you've got some time still, Lady Katara."

"Is there anything else we can do for her?" Hakoda stood up from his place against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda, there's nothing left to do but wait." She shrugged as a few of her younger assistance scrambled around the room preparing for almost anything.

"How are you feeling, Katara? Do you need more ice?" Her father sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No, no. I'm alright…" She sucked in a sharp breath.

The nurse turned around quickly, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah…I think…I don't know…" Katara cringed again, "Oh, I can feel something…"

"Well, it seems like we won't be waiting much longer now." The woman said with a smile.

"Then it's a good thing we got here!" Sokka said between pants as he stumbled into the room, Zuko following just on his heels and Iroh not far behind.

"Katara, are you alright?" Zuko rushed over to her side.

"Yeah…sure…" She cringed. Suki cringed as well and then slipped her hand away and sneaking over to Sokka. It was time for Zuko to take her place at Katara's side. Without another moment passing, Katara grimaced as another strong contraction shot through her body, a painful groan escaped.

"Girls, could you get the supplies, it's time to deliver the baby." The healer instructed and then turned to Katara, "Are you ready, Lady Katara?"

"Yes." She managed the breath out.

"Alright, well I need you to keep breathing, and you're going to have to give a good push when I tell you to, do you think you can do that?" She beamed, somewhat excited.

"Please tell me I don't have to watch this…" Sokka said as his face turned pale.

"Maybe we should sit outside." Suki turned him away and escorted him out of the room.

"Ready?" The healer glanced up at Katara.

"Yeah…" She said between desperate breaths.

"Push," She said affirmatively.

--

The white light stretched across the forest. The darkest place was the long shadow stretching back from Aang. Issi stepped closer to the young Avatar. She tilted her head, slightly confused by his presence. He stared into her eyes, though the light was piercing and stung. Aang straightened his back, "You can't come any farther." He said in the strongest voice he'd ever hear from his mouth.

"My time has passed and this is my fate." She said calmly, her eyes focused on his, not even the slightest smile on her lips.

"I can't let this happen. I love the world more than anything else. I will do anything to save it! Anything! And if that means I have to stop you, then I will!" Aang's stare turned into a glare.

"Avatar…" Her voice wavered, "My child…"

"I cannot let you go any farther…I'm sorry Issi." His eyes narrowed. Her melodic voice made his strength falter and grow weaker by the second.

"This is my fate." She said solemnly.

"No, it's not. You're in control of your own destiny!" Aang flared.

"Death is not a destiny to be controlled." She said.

Aang glanced around, she was right. Then something occurred to him, "No, it's not something to be controlled but it can be, just like everything else."

"Avatar," She lowered her voice as though somehow saddened.

"I may not be able to bend in the spirit world…but there is something I can do." He raised his eyes to her, "Issi, I will save you and I will set Gaia free. I can fix this. I can save the world."

"No…" She said, glassy tears filled her eyes though her eyes did not become red.

"I'll take your place." He stared at her. "As the Avatar, I will take your place." He turned around to the tree and placed a hand on the bark, "I command my Avatar Spirit to take the place of yours, Gaia."

"What?" He pushed out from the tree, the bark peeling back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving the world I love." Aang stared into his eyes with conviction.

"But…" Gaia trembled as the tree continued to pull away and wrap around Aang's arm.

"And Issi, I command my spirit to take your place." He reached out to her. Issi's mouth opened as though to argue but then shut as she reached out, lightly touching his hand. Aang shut his eyes and turned away, "I set you free."

--

Her nails dug into his skin as every breath she pulled in was released in a painful screech. Zuko's eyes shut tight, cursing her long nails and hoping not to see blood drizzling from his hands. Even more so, he was hoping this would be over soon. The sun would be rising before this was done at the rate it was going. The healer continued to encourage Katara, then without warning quietly said, "Alright, just one more good push."

Katara let out another pained yelp. Sweat rolled down her cheek and her breath completely ragged, was beginning to even out and slow. She leaned back, every muscle in her body felt tense, sore. Zuko pushed back her hair as she flexed her fingers around his hand. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. Just beyond the sound of her heavy breath, they could hear a faint sound, small and almost as if giggling. Zuko smiled to himself, shutting his eyes and resting his head against hers, trying his best to contain the happiness that seemed to be overflowing. It was a strange joy, one he'd never felt before. It was nearly an ache.

"Congratulations," the elderly healer said with a smile as she walked over to Katara with a red bundle, "You have a beautiful, healthy son." Her eyes glanced up at Zuko as she handed the small baby over, her lips turned up ever so slightly more into a prideful grin.

Hakoda smiled down at his daughter and new grandson, "He's beautiful." His gaze turned up to the young Firelord, "What's his name?"

"Kurzon…" Zuko said quietly, staring down at the baby. His skin was darker than his own, but it certainly was far from Katara's complexion.

"He's so sma—" Katara started but stopped abruptly, placing a hand on her stomach, "Oh…"

"Katara, are you alright?" Hakoda stood up, quickly examining her.

"Oh…" She groaned, clenching her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Zuko too rose to his feet, frantic and unsure of what was happening.

"Something's….wrong…I don't know…" She cringed and buckled, drawing the baby closer to her chest.

"What's the matter?" The elderly healer turned around from cleaning up the water pan and towels.

"Oh my," one of the younger healers glanced over her shoulder to the elder, "This is a surprise. It looks like we forgot about someone." She turned back to Katara, "It looks like you've got twins here."

"What?" Katara, Hakoda, and Zuko said in unison.

"Firelord Zuko, could you take the baby?" The elderly nurse instructed, "We need her to be able to deliver another baby. Do you think you can do it, Lady Katara?"

"Sure…" Katara strained as she handed Kurzon to his rightful father. Zuko's arms wrapped around the small infant as he took a step back from the bedside and for a brief moment time stopped. The swirling world around him came to a sudden halt as he stared down at the tiny bundle that lay sleeping in his hold. The only sound that broke in was the steady beat of his heart and the quiet sweeping breaths from Kurzon.

--

"No, this is not right!" Issi grabbed Gaia by the arm; her usually pleasant expression was warped and twisted into agony and disbelief.

"There is nothing that can be done; this is the path he has chosen." Gaia placed a hand over hers as though dismissing the situation.

Aang twisted around as the bark stretched down his back and up his neck, "I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this, but if this is what it takes to save the world, then I have to do it."

"No, Aang!" Issi pulled away from her love and reached out to the airbender, "You cannot do this!"

"Issi," Gaia grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away before Aang could even reach her fingertips, "This is the path he has chosen! He must not stray!"

"Gaia," She turned around, her eyes welling, "We have lived for all of time, and we shall continue on for all of endlessness, he cannot do this. He came to me and spoke of the havoc of the world he loves. He spoke of the love he has, just as you have for me. Have you not heard these pleas and cries?"

"I have," He turned his face away, as though to hide his shame.

"Should we not relinquish his duties of sacrifice so that he may have what we so long for and yearn to share?" She scooped up his hands and twisted her fingers with his, watching his expression change.

"I will never see you again, my love." Gaia looked up at her with a pained expression, "I will die here and be among the dead for always."

"In the whispers of the passed, in the final breaths and the grieving tears, my love will be sent to you as it always has been my dear Gaia." She stepped closer to rest her head against his shoulder, "This moment will last for always just as you and I. Are you afraid?"

"Yes." He whispered, "Death is a darkness that makes me tremble, a shadow I fear to tread in, for in death there is nothing. I have seen this for countless moons and suns."

She lifted her head and looked him straight, her voice was cold yet somehow melodic and in an inexplicable way it was soothing, "My Gaia, the life of all things, do you not know the truth? Death is dark, for it is uncertainty; but we should not fear it for what lies on the other side is more alive that we can ever hope to be. We cannot know what is beyond our life and so we are afraid. All that begins, ends. All that is, will not be. And all that is brave and strong and courageous and unyielding, fears. Life is afraid of death for it is a doorway to things we cannot understand. For even the shadows fear the morning light."

"Shall we ever be together again?" His voice was low.

"We shall, at the end of days." She spoke softly, gently kissing his forehead, "Now, let us right was has been wronged so that it may never occur again." Aang lifted his chin to see Issi standing before him; all but his upper chest and head were consumed by the dark Spirit World tree. His breath was long and deep and her glow of life was blinding. She placed a hand under his chin, "Aang, you have done for the world many great things; you have done all that has ever been asked of you and more. This fate is not yours."

"You…called me Aang." His voice was weak as though strangled.

"Life is the process of death." Issi drew her fingers back and slowly pulled him from the tree. The bark stripped from his arms and body, breaking and flying off in every direction like shattering glass.

"I understand…" Aang's voice barely made it out from his chest. A white light consumed his vision and the most beautiful butterflies he'd ever seen swirled around in shades of luminous yellow and gold, playing music so perfect and beyond the living his heart swelled, and then with a heavy thud the world went silent and dark.

--

"The sun's starting to come up." Sokka leaned against the window frame.

"I'm sure everything's alright, you just need to relax. If something happened, they'd let us know." Suki walked over to him, slipping her hand into his with a partial smile. He was worried out of his mind over his little sister. She didn't want to admit it but she was too. They'd heard nothing but agonizing screams for hours. It was almost enough for Suki to reconsider ever having children. Though it was painful to listen to it was slowing down. There were longer silences since the sun started to rise. "If you want, we can go in and see how everything's going." Suki offered, resting her head against his shoulder. She was exhausted. Staying up all night and enduring the sound of one of her closest friends in pain was tiring, if nothing else.

"I'm not sure I can go in there." Sokka rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Why?" Suki looked up rather surprised.  
"Katara's in a lot of pain and I know 'big brother mode' will kick in and I promised Zuko I wasn't going to blame him for everything that went wrong. If I go in there, I'll end up saying things that I don't mean." He turned, resting his back against the window.

"Sokka," She stared up at him, "if you want to go in for just a moment, to make sure Katara's doing alright, that's fine. Even if you did say something, I'm sure Zuko would understand."

"You're right." Sokka nodded. That was enough to convince him. Granted, Suki could have told him to do anything and he would have listened. He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the door, placed his hand on the knob and then let the air out in one gust, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It'll be alright." Suki said reassuringly, though it was a little less reassuring that she hoped it would be as the pained sound of Katara echoed through the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to just go in for a second and make sure she's not dying or anything and I'll come right back out before I say anything stupid." He said aloud as he tried to convince himself of what he was going to do.

"Just go in there." Suki gave him a nudge.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He said defensively. Sokka stared down at the doorknob in his hand for just a moment before his turned it and pushed the door open.

He looked around the room. Several healers were running about frantically. Iroh was taking his time flirting with each of them as they passed and slowly making his way back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Hakoda sat at Katara's bedside, her hand tightly gripping his as he swept back her raggedy sweaty hair. Her cheeks were read and she looked exhausted. Sokka's attention drifted around the room again and spotted his target. Zuko was sitting in the far corner, away from the person he should have been cradling. Sokka took a threatening step forward but as his stare turned to glare he heard a strange sound that threw him off. It was light, a giggling of an infant. His knees turned weak as his eyes lowered ever so slightly and noted the small bundle of red blankets in the young Firelord's arms. Sokka's voice caught in his throat. He walked over to the firebender, cautious at first, but then with each step growing more excited until he was all but standing on top of him. Zuko looked up with a smile Sokka had never seen before. Sokka smiled in return and then looked down at the small baby. His bright blue eyes shined up at the Water Tribe warrior and a little giggle escaped. Sokka choked back a laugh, "So, this is my nephew?"

"Yeah…" Zuko said quietly as his gaze returned to the infant.

"Hey Kurzon," Sokka knelt down and tilted his head, "You don't know this yet, but I'm your Uncle Sokka." He chuckled to himself, "I'm an uncle." His voice was quiet and laced with excitement.

"I hate to burst this really happy moment and all, but what's going on with Katara?" Suki gripped her arms, glancing over her shoulder at her friend.

Zuko's eyes left the baby and then met with Suki's and a slightly pained smile tugged at his lips, "…twins…" The words rattled out.

"What?" They replied flabbergasted.

"It seems Kurzon will not be an only child." Iroh stepped in.

"And it seems he has a brother." The elder healer called from the other side of the room. Her attention then turned to the waterbender, "You can relax now."

Katara flopped back against the pillows, gasping for air. She shut her eyes for just a moment and when she opened them again, Zuko was at her side holding Kurzon, Suki and Sokka were leaning around him to get a good glimpse of the new baby, and Iroh and Hakoda were praising her from her other side. The elder healer pushed between them and handed down the second baby, "Here you go. Another healthy baby boy, I'm sorry I did not have a better blanket; the only color left was this blue one. Do you have a name for him?"

Katara looked up at Zuko. They were not prepared for two children, at least not of the same sex. A second name never crossed Katara's mind. Zuko looked down at the other baby. His small eyes flickered open, flashing a bright gold. He turned his attention to the waterbender, "Roku."

"Roku? Like the Avatar before Aang?" She stared up at him a bit confused by his choice.

"Yes and no…" He started hesitantly. Iroh looked up rather surprised. Zuko readjusted his position, "More like, Roku as in my great-grandfather Roku…"

"Oh," Katara said lightly.

"…the Avatar before Aang." Zuko quietly finished his explanation. He looked around, noting the attention he'd drawn, "I'll explain later…"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Sokka said somewhat offended to have not known this earlier.

Katara looked back and forth between the two babies, "They're beautiful." She mused over them for a moment longer and then looked up at her brother and husband, "I wonder where Aang and Toph are…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, it's been forever! I bet you missed me! Yeah, so this chapter was difficult for me to put together. Go figure. I hope ya'll like this one. I did finish the next chapter, I just don't have time post it. The next chapter is the last and final chapter. So that is my little gift to all the readers that have been here since the first chapter of Somewhere over the Rainbow and joined the party for Shadows and Morning Light and stuck it out to these final chapters!! _

_I'm super excited about this being the next to last chapter and having finished chapter 11 - THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! Yeah, so PLEASE COMMENT!!!! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!!!_

_It's been a great journey. Now - I must know: Would you like to see a Part III to this Saga following the adventures after this story's end, or would you like me to write Part 1.5 filling in the gap between the two parts with more than just flashbacks...or of course, do you want me to just not continue writing these because they are totally time to put to rest. This is where it should end._

_The choice is yours and yours alone. SO VOTE!! COMMENT!! I ALWAYS RESPOND TO COMMENTS! ALWAYS!!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!_

_Just let me know you're still reading...:(_

_NOW FOR A PRE-FINALE GIFT!!!_

A PREVIEW:

_**Chapter 11: Heaven's Not Enough**_

_**...**_

**"Toph…" He looked up at her sightless pale green eyes. **

**...She spoke quickly, "...what happened?"**

**"It's a long story." Aang pushed himself up and took her hands, "To start with...The world's safe for now."**

**"For now…?" She lifted a suspicious brow.**

**...**

**[Roku's] Two small hands wrapped tight onto his robes. Zuko stroked the small bit of dark hair on the boy's head and gently sat down between Iroh and Katara.  
****"Aang and Toph are on their wa—" Before he could finish, Appa let out a groan as he landed just beyond them in the courtyard. "Bison," Zuko corrected himself as he frowned in the direction of the oversized creature. **

**...**

**"Excuse me, sir." A councilman interrupted...**

**"Yes?" Zuko straightened up.  
****"Sir, there's news from the Earth Nation." He said in a hurry, "It seems something unexplainable has happened..."**

**...**

**He leaned over to Zuko with a strange smile on his face, "I have another surprise."**

**"What's that?" Zuko kept his focus...**

**He turned and looked up at the Firelord, "I found the next Avatar."**

_If you want to know what happens in this grand finale, come back next time!!! It'll be up soon!! _

_PEACE AND LOVE_

_I'll see you then!_

_Amy._


	11. Heaven's Not Enough

**Shadows and Morning Light**  
_Chapter 11 – Heaven's Not Enough_

A rush of wind burst into his lungs as he took in a sudden breath as though breaking through the surface of the water. He gasped and sat up. With a cough and sputter he looked around. The island was filled with a new strange green mist as though just a normal island. He rubbed his head as it pounded. His fingers smoothed over his scalp, brushing away the dirt. Aang continued scanning the terrain. It was different, lively. Then a sharp pain raced his spine and rattled his head.

He could see it; Issi and Gaia pulled him from the tree and restored his life. Issi explained as she eased him to the ground that she came before Gaia and from her spirit he was created. So she took just a little more of herself and paced it with him so separate the living world from the dead and seal the gate between on Xibalba. She would return to the swampland and both places would flourish. On her journey there, as a gift, she promised to sweep over the skies and send a rain that would reach all those ill and heal them from the sickness that plagued the world. Aang rubbed his head, shutting his eyes tightly as he watched the memories flash by like a movie. Then as she placed him on the ground she said his life was back to normal and he truly saved the world.

Aang stood up, something jumbled echoed in his head. It was muddy, unclear. He tried for a moment to decipher it but fell short. Then, something occurred to him, it felt almost instinctual. Aang spread his feet and lowered into an Earthbending stance, he pulled his arms in and then out in proper form and nothing happened. He jumped up, whirled his arms around as though to make a water whip and again there was nothing. In a slight frenzy he jumped forward in a fire kick and there wasn't even smoke. Aang looked down at his hands and in desperation swirled his arms around to create the air scooter. This worked. Aang jumped down from it and stared down into his palms. Another shot of pain ricocheted up his spine and through his head, bringing him to his knees. Issi's voice seemed to ring out, "Your life has ended Aang. We have restored it. However, because it has ended, you are no longer Avatar. You are but the last Airbender. Go and seek out the new Avatar. Teach your ways and train others of your kind. As a final gift, we shall restore your people, one at a time from this day on. Go Aang, you are free."

Aang's fingers dug into the dirt, "…I'm not the Avatar…"

"Aang," A voice called from just ahead. Before he had a chance to respond to it, hands were on his shoulders, "Aang, are you alright? What happened?"

"Toph…you're better…" He looked up at her sightless pale green eyes. Her cheeks had color, her lips were no longer white as clouds, and the warmth from her hands soaked through his sleeves.

"I know, it's really strange, I woke up and I felt better than I've ever felt in my entire life. And then I had this weird feeling like you needed me. So I came out here to find you." She spoke quickly, "Now what happened?"

"It's a long story." Aang pushed himself up and took her hands, "To start with, everything's going to be aright again. The world's safe for now."

"For now…?" She lifted a suspicious brow.

"Toph," He glanced away unsure of how to explain all that occurred and the visions he saw, "I'm…not the Avatar anymore."

"What? How? Why?" She stammered in confusion.

"In order to save the world I had to give up the Avatar Spirit…" He stared into the ground as though it had the answers written in mud, "I died."

"But you're alive now." Toph tightened her grip around his hands.

"Issi and Gaia restored my life but I lost the Avatar Spirit." Aang shut his eyes in dismay.

"So, what, does that mean there's a new Avatar?" Toph sat back, relaxing a bit.

"Somewhere, I guess, but no one will know for another sixteen years." Aang looked up at the sky, "Issi told me I need to find him and teach him airbending and that all the airbenders would come back and I would have to teach them too."

"You'll be a great teacher." Toph smiled as she stood up, "I guess this means we need to go find those airbenders."

Aang's attention left the sky and went to Toph's blank stare. A quick memory flashed behind his eyes, "Actually, we need to get to the Fire Nation."

"Huh?" Toph tilted her head, "Why would we go there."

"You'll see." Aang jumped to his feet and started pulling her back towards Appa.

"Oh, right, I'll definitely _see_ when we get there." She rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep up with the overly enthusiastic pulls.

--

Sokka rounded the corner, arms extended and a giggling blue eyed baby in his hands. His cringed disgusted face turned to delight as he spotted just the person he hoped to find crossing the hallway. He pulled the baby back in, awkwardly cradling him and strutted over to the Firelord, "Zuko, good to see you!"

"Sokka?" he turned around, his eyes immediately catching sight of the smiling baby in his arms, "What are you doing with Kurzon?"

"Oh, you know, just walking around. But now we're done, so here you go!" He handed the infant over, forcefully pacing him in his father's arms.

"What?" Zuko quickly wrapped his arms about the child and watched as Sokka made a quick escape, "What was that all about?" He looked down at the baby who giggled a little and then it hit him. The strong and foul odor of a soiled diaper floated into his nose. He cringed back. Though he was excited about being a father, this was his least favorite part of it. He looked around frantically and trying not to inhale any more of the noxious fumes creeping from the delighted infant.

"Now dragon blossom tea, it tends to be—" Iroh walked down the hall, Suki linked onto his arm. She looked exhausted. Chances were, she'd spend the whole day shopping with him and listening to his babbling about the various uses of every tea he's ever made in his entire life.

Zuko side stepped to his uncle and handed him the smelly baby, "Uncle, I need you to watch Kurzon, I have to go." The moment the old man's hands were secured around the baby, Zuko took off down the hall and around the first hall he came to, regardless of where it led.

"Oh, why hello there Prince Kurzon, you certainly look happy today." He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Maybe it's because he needs a diaper change." Suki clenched her nose. This wasn't the first time a baby was handed to him because it smelled foul. Iroh sighed. At this rate his nephew was going to successfully avoid changing diapers.

"Do you need a diaper change, my great-nephew?" The old man grinned. Though it was not the most pleasurable task, he didn't mind too much. Having two great-nephews were a delight.

"Iroh!" Katara called from behind over the sound of a whimpering baby. The old man and Suki turned around, revealing the other baby. She sighed and walked over to them, "I guess you have seen Zuko. Do you know where he went?"

"Actually, I'm not certain but he seemed in a hurry." Iroh shrugged.

"Roku won't stop crying. I changed his diaper, fed him, took him outside, gave him to Sokka, tried to give him a nap," She rattled her day off, counting each task on a finger, "I think he just wants to be with Zuko for a while."

"As long as he doesn't need his diaper changed again, I think Zuko will take him for a while." Suki laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She looked from the Kyoshi warrior to her first son, "Oh. Never mind, I understand." Katara bounced the fussing Roku in her arms.

--

"So let me get this right, you think it's a boy and girl." Toph crossed her arms, "I'd love to agree with you but Sugar Queen just doesn't seem like the type to have a boy."

"I know, but the only girl in Zuko's family was Azula. So it'd make sense if one of them is a boy." Aang looked over his shoulder from his pace atop of Appa's head. The bison let out a groan, "See, even Appa thinks it's a girl and boy."

"Really, because it sounded like he said it was twin girls." Toph taunted.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. The palace is right up there." Aang said partially amused by Toph using Appa against him.

"Oh hey, I see it right there!" Toph leaned over the edge of the saddle facing in the wrong direction, "Wow, it sure does look nice this time of year."

"I know, I like how the—

He cut himself off, glaring at her and sinking down as she laughed. It was probably more amusing to her that everyone forgot that she was blind than it was for them when the blind girl taunted them. Nevertheless, the journey was coming to a close as they approached the oversized Fire Nation palace.

--

Zuko sighed in relief as he made it to the front steps and sat down; yet another successful escape. The sun was shining brightly. A chill lingered in the air. He looked around the ground; a light layer of snow was melting on the streets and grass yards. This was the coldest winter the Fire Nation had seen in hundreds of years. Zuko slipped his hands into his sleeves and reclined back against the steps, shutting his tired eyes.

"Excuse me, sir." A councilman interrupted his relaxation.

"Yes?" Zuko straightened up.

"Sir, there's news from the Earth Nation." He said in a hurry, "It seems something unexplainable has happened. All the ill have become well again."

"Is that right…" He looked away, raising a hand to his chin, "I guess that means he's headed here next."

"Sir?" The councilman leaned in trying to catch and make sense of the mumbles.

"You're excused, let the Earth Nation know to thank Avatar Aang for the work he has done next time they see him." Zuko said quickly, dismissing the man, and hurried back into the palace.

"Yes, I heard it as well. My sister lives in one of the colonies that are being relocated. She said that mother just woke up and started making breakfast." The servant girl's voice carried from the laundry room. Zuko stopped and took a step back to listen in for just a moment.

"Oh, I know, that's just how my brothers were. Mama said they were playing just as always when she woke." Another girl said.

"You think that's amazing. My husband sent a hawk over early this morning and said he felt like a new man!" A woman laughed, "That old bag of bones was probably faking anyways!"

"I don't know about that, it was a pretty serious illness." The first girl cautioned.

"I agree. We should be thankful the Avatar was there for us. He really works miracles. I think this is the best Avatar yet!" The second girl swooned.

"I hear he's available." The first girl teased.

"Really, I suspect something scandalous between him and that blind earthbender." The older woman gossiped.

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked into the laundry room, "Not to intrude, but could you put extra sheets down? Aang and Toph are on their way."

"Oh, yes sir!" The old woman quickly bowed, "Is there anything else we should do for our guests?"

"Just the sheets for now," he smiled kindly and left them to their work, "after that the day is yours as always." Unlike the past Firelords, he was generous and let his servants rest. Some thought he was too generous as he often found himself short on help. He didn't mind much. He'd rather see his nation prospering than waiting on him hand and foot. That wasn't nearly as important. Besides, he had to prepare the nation for a shock he was certain they were not ready for – rather than having just one heir, they would have to manage with two and the rivalry that would come later in life, assuming both were firebenders. He still was uncertain as to the best time to spring the news of his sons on the entire nation, but he knew it wouldn't remain a secret for long, as though it were a secret.

He walked through the palace to the far end where the tall glass doors led into the courtyard of his childhood. Zuko paused staring at the doors, just outside Katara and Iroh were sitting under the tree with the two babies in their arms. He couldn't help but wonder if his father ever felt this proud, this joy that was swimming in his chest, when he looked into the courtyard and saw his first child and mother sitting by the pond in the same way. He lowered his head. There may have been a time when he felt that way, but that wasn't the man he knew growing up. Perhaps the only pride his father felt for him was the potentiality of a prodigal heir to take his place one day after he clenched hold of the entire world. A cold chill ran down his spine. Zuko looked out the door again. Without a second passing thought, he pushed the door open and walked out along the path just as his mother had years ago.

The sound of a baby's cry reached his ears as he came to the tree where his family sat. Katara turned and looked up at him with a weary stare, "Could you please take Roku. He really wants some time with you." Zuko glanced over at Kurzon who reached up at Iroh's beard, swishing his arms back and forth an attempt to grab it. Then his focus turned to Roku. The small boy's watery eyes started to dry as he stared up at his father. Zuko smiled, reached down at took him into his arms. Two small hands wrapped tight onto his robes. Zuko stroked the small bit of dark hair on the boy's head and gently sat down between Iroh and Katara.

"Aang and Toph are on their wa—" Before he could finish, Appa let out a groan as he landed just beyond them in the courtyard. "Bison," Zuko corrected himself as he frowned in the direction of the oversized creature. Aang jumped off Appa and landed squarely on the ground. Toph scooted over the edge of the saddle and slid down Appa's side, quickly catching up to the excited airbender.

"Katara, Zuko, Iroh!" Aang called out to them and then stopped, "And babies?"

"And babies," Toph repeated as though she was completely unsurprised.

Aang and Toph joined the group at the tree and sat down promptly. Aang looked between the two and then to Katara, "So, I guess we came back a little too late."

"You missed all the fun." Zuko rolled his eyes, cringing at the thought of Katara screaming in agony.

"I guess we did." Aang sighed.

"Trust me; there was nothing fun about it." Katara said in an effort to comfort him, "And you're not too late."

Aang looked up with a beaming smile, "What are their names?" His hopes were high to disprove Toph.

"I have Prince Kurzon." Iroh said with a wince as the small hand finally grabbed hold of a clump of beard with a laugh.

"And this is Roku." Zuko looked down at the peaceful boy in his arms.

"Huh." Toph said aloud.

"So, they're both boys?" Aang lifted his eyes to Katara again.

"Yes they are, two little boys." She smiled, leaning against Zuko's shoulder to peer at the babies.

"Who would have thought you two would make such cute babies." Toph grinned.

"Thanks Toph, they are…" Katara stopped, looked up with a glare, "Do you really have to do that?"

"I think she does." Sokka added in as he walked through the damp grass to the group. Suki trailed not far behind, her hand in his and her step nearly on his heels.

"Hey, long time no see!" Toph laughed and stared blindly in his general direction.

"Definitely the no seeing part," Sokka agreed as he and Suki sat down in the circle.

"So, why'd you pick Roku?" Aang looked up at Zuko.

--

The world remained in a state of peace without the plague of illness. Aang told about his final journey to the Spirit World, how he saved the world one last time as Avatar. Though it brought much sorrow, there was a glimmer of hope that began to grow as the years started to pass. A new Avatar was out there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before he or she was discovered again.

Zuko and Katara presented the two boys to the Fire Nation, and to their great surprise they were received well. In fact, they were adored. For weeks they received gifts and praises on how handsome both boys were and how fortunate to have two. Eventually the gifts slowed when news that the air temples were in use once more. It seemed as though airbenders were cropping up left and right at incredibly young ages. Aang had his hands full. Toph stuck by his side and kept young earthbenders busy fixing up the temples as reckless young airbenders destroyed it.

Sokka and Suki married shortly after Kurzon and Roku were presented. Not long after they were married, Sokka became Chief and Suki became the first married Kyoshi Warrior to remain in practice. The Kyoshi Warriors grew in size. It was becoming more and more popular. Likewise, in the Southern Water Tribe, there was an increasing demand for homes. Families were expanding, trade was improving, and much was due to the assistance from the sister tribe in the north.

Five years passed before they even knew it. Kurzon turned out to be a waterbender, which neither Zuko nor Katara were surprised about based on his somewhat Water Tribe appearance. Roku on the other hand didn't seem to be a bender at all. However, he was skilled in weaponry. It was more of an accident that they discovered his special talent. Zuko could have killed himself for leaving his swords where they could reach. Katara could have killed him too if anything bad would have happened. Luckily the only things left injured were the curtains, a pot, chair, desk, set of candles, and the side of a bookshelf. Also, Roku's pride was injured when the swords were taken away and he was sent to his room for almost an hour. This was just long enough for Zuko to endure the wrath of Katara, leading him to think he was the one being punished and not Roku.

--

Roku sat on the steps leading into the palace, his elbows propped up on his knees and his face in his hands. He wore a scowl on his face. There was no mistaking he was Zuko's son. It was the signature glare. Aang stopped at the step just below him, "Hey Roku."

The boy looked up, "Uncle Aang?"

"What are you doing out here?" He knelt down next to the boy.

"Sitting," he groaned. Aang should have expected that answer. After traveling around with Zuko for so long he should have been used to the grumpy attitude. However, the fact that it was not Zuko and it was his son, Roku, always seemed to throw him off.

"Why are you sitting out here? Shouldn't you be off having fun?" Aang put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would be if Kurzon wasn't showing off again." He complained in a small whiney voice.

"What do you mean?" Aang made himself comfortable next to the young prince. His dark hair was hanging down in his face just as Zuko's had years and years ago. Aang suspected Roku, like his father, hadn't the foggiest how to put in a topknot and basically gave up all together.

"He's doing his little waterbender thing." He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers in a way Sokka did when he described Katara's waterbending. Aang smiled.

"Why don't you show them some of the things you learned?" He posed.

"Well, first off, I'm not a bender." Roku grumbled, "Second, dad said I'm not allowed to play with his swords."

"That makes sense." Aang leaned back, "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I still do when he's not looking." Roku piped up.

Aang gave him a sideways glance, "I bet he knows."

"Yeah probably," Roku sighed, "I bet mom told him."

"Maybe…" Aang mused. He could only imagine how Katara would ring out Zuko if she was the one who caught Roku playing with the swords. It would be more frightening than an angry saber-tooth moose lion mother.

There was a long silence before Roku lifted his head and turned to the airbender, "Uncle Aang, I have a question."

"Alright," Aang straightened up and prepared for whatever complex question a six year old could come up with.

"Were you really the Avatar? You know the one who saved the world and all that." He stared with big eyes.

"Yeah…I was…" Aang said quietly, his shoulder slumping. He'd become accustom to not being able to use the other elements but it felt as though there was a part of him missing. He was the first to go through this, and probably, hopefully, the last.

"Is it true that there were no other airbenders? Dad told me about the war and everything but could the bad firebender really get rid of all the airbenders?" Roku stared curiously.

"Yeah, the bad firebenders burned down the temples and made all the airbenders disappear for a long time. I was the last airbender while I was the Avatar." Aang said with a small bit of pride.

"So, why aren't you the Avatar anymore?" Roku repositioned himself on the steps.

"Well," Aang took in a deep breath, "a long time ago while you and Kurzon were still in your mom's belly, there were a lot of sick people who needed my help. It took a really long time to figure out how to help all of them but when I did, I found out that the only way to save them was to let someone else be the Avatar."

"Why." Roku stated rather than asking.

"The Avatar State is very powerful." Aang fumbled for words. The concept was too complicated for a child of his age. He had a hard time understanding it at twelve, let alone a boy half the age he was when he first started to comprehend what it was and the power it contained, "You see, the Avatar State is so powerful that it can grant wishes if you give it away. But it has to be a special wish. It has to be something that is completely selfless, something that you don't want for yourself, something completely and fully for someone else."

"The whole world was sick and you didn't care if you got sick, you just want everyone else to be okay…so you gave up being the Avatar. Right?" Roku picked at the dirt under his fingernail.

"Right…" Aang tilted his head to the side. Sometimes he underestimated how much the children were able to understand. Granted, he was used to talking to his daughter who was two years younger.

"Uncle Aang, can I ask you another question?" Roku shifted around and sat straight and proper.

"Sure." Aang could only imagine what he wanted to know.

"Can you teach me some firebending moves?" Roku glanced around quickly and then to the airbender, "I know you can't firebend or anything anymore but a few days ago…I did this…" He stood up and threw his fist forward in almost perfect form, a small weak ball of fire ignited and shot out. It was better than Aang's first try at it, but that didn't make it good.

"I thought you said you weren't a bender." Aang lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't think I was, I just kind of found out." Roku said quickly and sat down, "So do you think you could show me a few moves?"

"Sure, but how about we go find your mom and dad first." Aang put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Roku looked up worried as ever.

"It'll be our secret." Aang smiled.

--

Katara sat down at the head of the group. Aang and Roku joined in with the rest sitting on the ground. Katara had become the great story teller. Sokka and Suki sat behind their daughter, Kya, Toph sat with her and Aang's daughter, Sen, and Roku and Kurzon sat in the front side by side. These weren't the only children in the group anymore. Ty Lee's son and daughter, Tai and Mai Lin, sat among them and so did a variety of children that became friends to the two young princes.

Aang stepped next to Zuko who stood in back of everyone as they excitedly chatted about what story to request. The Firelord glanced over at him, "I think they look forward to this more than any other part of the day."

"I think you're right." Aang agreed as he scanned over the small group. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. He rose on his toes, still shorter than his firebending master, and said quietly, "Roku's a firebender."

"What?" Zuko's head whipped around, his eyes gleaming in disbelief.

"Shh. He's a bit embarrassed and doesn't want anyone to know yet. So just don't say anything…ease into it." Aang stared off into the cluster of children as they inched up on the hem of Katara's robes.

"That's a surprise." Zuko sighed and eased back.

"I know. It was a surprise to me too. He asked me to teach him some firebending." Aang nodded slowly.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Zuko's brow pushed together, turning to the airbender.

"If I had to guess, he wants to learn some firebending first to impress you." Aang shrugged.

"Good luck teaching him. He's stubborn. And if he's anything like I was, it's going to take a long time before he masters it." Zuko said, remembering his struggles.

"If he learns from you, I don't think he'll ever master it." Aang chuckled. Zuko shot him a glare. The airbender rolled his eyes, "You two are the most stubborn people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And you're really not that good at firebending." Aang teased.

"What?" Zuko turned towards him, somewhat offended, "You didn't see the firebending I did against Azula, and wait a minute I was the one who taught you firebending!"

"I was joking." Aang held up his hands defensively.

"Sure." Zuko folded his arms with a scowl.

The children began to settle as Katara rose her hands to quiet them down, "Alright, what story do you guys want to hear today?"

"Oh! The one about when you sucked on frogs!" Kya called out.

"No, tell the story about the penguin sledding!" Kurzon stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"I want to hear the story about the Avatar." Roku pitched in.

"Which story about the Avatar?" Katara smiled to her son.

"The whole story," he said confidently.

"Alright, where should I begin?" She thought it over for a moment.

Zuko leaned over to Aang again, "I have a surprise for you, to return the favor."

"What's that?" Aang said, distracted by the impending story of his life.

"Katara's pregnant again." Zuko smiled, beaming with the same joy he had when his sons were born.

"Congratulations." Aang said, somewhat unphased.

"How about I start at the beginning, does that sound good?" Katara grinned. The children squealed and applauded with delight. She cleared her throat and adjusted herself, "Alright, this is a long story so you better be ready." The children nodded in excitement. She smiled and continued, "It all started with the four elements, separate but equal." She glanced up at Aang and then back to the children, "Water, Earth, Fire, Air…Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony until one day when everything changed and the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, Master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang."

Aang leaned over to Zuko with a strange smile on his face, "I have another surprise."

"What's that?" Zuko kept his focus on the story as Katara let it unfold. He never heard her side of what happened. He was sure he would make it a point to tell his side as well.

"And although his airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone." Katara spoke, smoothly as though she'd recited it hundreds of times before.

Aang turned and looked up at the Firelord, "I found the next Avatar."

Zuko's eyes peeled away from the story for just a moment to look at his friend square in the eyes, "Really?"

Aang turned back to the group and lifted his chin a little, "Yeah."

"It's Kurzon." Aang stared at the boy sitting intently at the front of the group. It wasn't time to tell him, at least not yet. He had ten more years of freedom to grow up a normal child and to live his life before he would be swept away and undergo a lifetime of training at Aang's side. He didn't want to take their son, but he knew when the time came, he was going to be the only one who would be able to maintain the peace in the world by guiding the new young Avatar. A hundred years without an Avatar changed a lot of things in the world and the only way to ensure the peace in the world would continue and the Avatar's duties were fulfilled would be to take him in and teach him. In time, Aang was certain about a few things. Kurzon would become the new Avatar in an era of peace, he would master waterbending from Katara, eventually Sen would be his earthbending master, Roku would become his firebending master, and Aang would be not only his airbending master but also his mentor. However, that was still ten years away. He had the rest of his childhood to look forward to, and Aang had no intention of letting that change.

"But I believed, and knew, Aang could save the world." Katara smiled and looked up at the airbender and firebender, once enemies standing side by side as though they'd been friends their whole lives. They acted more like brothers than friends most of the time. The war was over for years. They had children now and they were able, thanks to their efforts as children themselves, to grow up in a world at peace. Time had truly changed all things. And through the stories she was beginning, the stories each would contribute to, peace was sure to continue.

**The End.**

**EPILOGUE**:

"Hey Sen, have you seen Roku?" Kurzon rolled out his sleeping bag on the lumpy ground. No response came. He turned around and looked at her with a blank stare, "Oh come one. You have to talk to me eventually."

"No I don't." She folded her arms and leaned against her rock.

"You know I was just teasing." Kurzon tried to squeeze out a reasonable apology.

"Well it wasn't funny." She grumbled.

Kurzon sighed and gave up on flattening the ground with earthbending. As long as Sen kept tapping her foot there would continue to be lumps and bumps. He was still working on mastering earthbending and just beginning the basics of firebending. He figured if Aang was able to master all the elements by the end of summer, he could too. As it turned out, it wasn't as easy as he hoped. Kurzon sighed staring at the ripples of his sleeping bag and then walked over to Sen and took a seat next to her.

"Look, Sen, I'm sorry. Okay?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"No, it's not okay." She shot him a blind stare. She had the misfortune of inheriting her mother's blindness.

"Why?" Kurzon slumped, feeling guilty as ever.

"Because…Well….Just because!" She shouted and returned to ignoring him.

Kurzon lifted a suspicious eyebrow, "Wait a minute…you do like him don't you."

"What? No! Roku's so…so…stubborn, and spoiled and stuck up and…and…" She threw her hands up exasperated.

"And you're so in love with him." Kurzon nudged her.

"Ugh! What do you know? You're just some dumb kid who can do a few cool bending tricks." Sen huffed as she stood up and walked away.

Kurzon waited a few minutes before he spoke up, "Sorry Roku, I don't think she likes you in that way."

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer she would have told you." Roku glared at him as he jumped down from a tree.

"Yeah, then she'll like me instead, brilliant." Kurzon tilted his head backwards and stared at his brother.

"Why would she do that?" Roku paused in step.

"Because you're a jerk," Kurzon shrugged as though it should have been obvious.

"I'm not a jerk." He retorted.

"Right, you're just stubborn, and spoiled and stuck up..." He trailed off with a grin.

"Maybe if you weren't so nice to her, she'd like me more." Roku said kicking a rock.

"Or you could try just being nice to her. You know, like not calling her a little girl, and maybe doing something nice for her every once in a while. Girls like those sorts of things." Kurzon flipped his head back up, deciding it was time to finish making camp.

Roku scoffed and left his brother at the camp site. He glared down at the ground as he walked along. His brother knew about as much about girls as a platypus bear knew about flying. He came into the clearing that led to a sheer cliff. Sen sat with her feet dangling over the edge. It was a perfect spot for her. The ground just dropped off. If she wanted to make steps leading down, it would be easy but she mostly enjoyed dangling her feet over cliffs. Being a child of an airbender and bound to the earth was difficult. It showed no matter how she tried to hide it.

She sighed and sightlessly stared into the empty crevasse, soaking up the warm spring sunlight. She turned her gaze down, sensing the footsteps having stopped. A warm wind blew across, the tall grass bending and bowing. She couldn't be sure if it was Kurzon or Roku. Either way she didn't want to see either of them. She waited a while in hopes that he would say something first but in the silence she realized he wouldn't say a word so she spoke up, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He stated flatly.

"Then go away." She said irritated.

He raised an eyebrow, having heard this pitch in her voice before, and crossed his arms challengingly, "I don't feel like it. I'm fine here."

She rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be off teaching Kurzon or something?"

"He's had a long day; I bet he's already asleep back at camp." Roku said with a shrug, intentionally arguing her every word. Normally he would choke down anything she dished out, but this wasn't the time. He had something to say, something to prove.

Sen wrinkled her nose and resentfully barked, "Go away." She waited for the sound of his retreating footsteps but they never came. Perhaps he had snuck off, quietly as he was known to do to avoid conflict with her, but she probably would have sensed it no matter how sneaky he tried to be to escape. Sen groaned and leaned back on her arms and started to tap her fingers on the stone ledge she sat upon. "Go away, make yourself useful somewhere else." She tried once more to get rid of him.

"Kurzon already set up camp, there's nothing left to do." Roku insisted.

"Just go." She said, quieter than before. Her head sunk low to her shoulder as she turned her attention to the swinging of her feet.

Roku watched her for a moment, letting his arms fall back to his sides, "Why are you all the way out here?"

She blatantly ignored him.

He sighed and walked over to the edge. Of all the things he learned on his travels and time home was how to read women. Perhaps it was due to the time he spent with Iroh or perhaps it was from watching his father try to appease his mother when she was in a bad mood, which seemed almost impossible but he always managed to pull it off. Roku took a deep breath and folded his arms again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with a huff, jutting her bottom lip out as she turned her head away.

He stared across the canyon with narrowed eyes, "I didn't come here to start a fight."

She stayed silent and angry.

He glanced over at her, the sunlight shining down on her as it had in the days when they children playing in the gardens and on the streets. She was stubborn and thickheaded much like he was and that gave him the edge. Roku turned his attention back to the vast empty canyon, leaving her in an angry stillness for as long as she needed. Her feet swayed back and forth in the breeze that swept through every so often, "What do you want?" Sen asked quietly, but a distinct and certain coldness still lingered on the end of her words.

"Nothing." He repeated as he said before.

"Then what are you doing out here?" She turned her blank gaze to him.

"I felt like taking a walk." He turned his face to her.

Sen stared sightlessly at him, as though to say she didn't care. Roku sighed and looked away first. She turned away shortly after, "Why did you come here?"

His head dropped forward, hair falling in front of his face to hide away a small smile that snuck up unexpectedly as though she could somehow see it, "It's relaxing."

Sen straightened up, more surprised than curious, "Relaxing?"

"Why are you here?" He looked over at her, restraining a pleased smile at her less aggressive tone.

"I'm an earthbender. I'm naturally drawn to the earth, and rocks and cliffs and all that." She reclined back on her arms as she was before, seemingly more comfortable with him there. Roku rocked on his heels, his eyes searching the empty air before them for words. Sen turned to him again, sensing the changes in his expressions as thoughts crossed over his mind but then left without being spoken. She placed an open palm against the ground, hesitating before deciding to speak, "You can sit down if you want."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wow, who would have thought I would finally be able to write the words "The End." I didn't. It's been wonderful writing these. I thank you all so graciously for sticking around and waiting so patiently for me to update and put in new chapters! I really love this series and I'm glad some other people did too. _

_As you can see I did write an epilogue. That leaves it open to starting a whole new series. Although it's the next generation of benders, that doesn't mean I would just nix out our old friends. So I leave you that option in your voting. Another option is that I write something to fill in that empty gap between Somewhere Over The Rainbow and Shadows and Morning Light. The last option of course is voting that the series ends here._

_The choice is yours! I'm happy with whatever you guys vote for!_

_So here are the options:  
A) Carry On, My Wayward Son! (erm, I mean, write a part III)  
B) I want Part 1.5 NOW WRITE IT!!!! :D  
C) It's fine how it is, no need to add more  
D) I heard you got fired because you requested off for 2 days nearly 3 months in advance and your boss found it obnoxious and inconvient, and she was having a bad day and blamed you for poor business and thusly LIED to your DM and got you fired for nothing....so now you have some free time to write...I don't care what it is, just write something.  
E) Ron Paul  
_

_Anyway...Uhm, The only thing I really have to say about this chapter is that I wanted to do something special for everyone. I hope this constitutes as special. I hope ya'll like it. As for the titles of the chapters (For those of you who didn't get it...) They're all from the Soundtrack to THE FOUNTAIN. Yeah. Cause it's awesome. Except this last chapter. This one (Heaven's Not Enough) is actually from Wolf's Rain....go to youtube and search Heaven's Not Enough....it'll be paired with either Wolf's Rain or Yoko Kanno. Either way...just listen to it if you've not heard it, ignore the video. Yeah._

_Well, it's been a lot of fun. I think I'm gonna take a small break (a day...maybe two) before I start writing anything again. I'm gonna wait for a while, however, to see how you vote. The more votes, the better!! I LOVE COMMENTS!!! COMMENT!!! PLEASE!!!!_

_I suppose that's all I have to say. I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading! I love all the comments and communication from those who did - it was wonderful!  
Hopefully, I'll be writing more for you soon._

_Much Eternal Love,  
Amy Verlasse. (and of course Sarah Verlasse)_


End file.
